Ponis en (más o menos) 1000 palabras
by FHix
Summary: Una palabra por título. Un poni por capítulo. Un título por mil palabras. Disfrutemos las pequeñas historias.
1. Vestidos (Rarity)

**Vestidos**

 **Personaje:** Rarity

-Usted es la poni que andaba necesitando – fue lo que me dijo de entrada aquel caballero. Nada de "Buenas tardes, señorita" ni formalismos. Sólo se acercó, y me habló. Simple y contundente, y sin vacilaciones.

-¿Disculpe? – pregunté. ¿Cómo no iba a sentir desconfianza, cuando alguien se presenta de esa forma tan inesperada? Pero lo confieso: hubo algo en él que me impidió rechazarlo cortésmente.

-Usted se dedica a la confección de vestidos, ¿verdad? – me preguntó. No podía negar el hecho de que era un caballero, si bien un tanto extraño, muy cortés y respetuoso.

-Sí, a eso me dedico. – contesté. Tranquilamente podría haber evitado responder, y alejarme, no obstante, la curiosidad crecía en mí cada vez más.

-Necesitaría que me haga unos vestidos. – la petición no me era indiferente, el aspecto de quien lo solicitaba sí. Llevaba un traje muy recto y muy pulcro, con un aire a encierro, como si hubiera permanecido colgado en un armario por años. Lo sé, trabajo con ropa: conozco el olor de las telas encerradas, si se quiere. Además, ese unicornio desencajaba con el traje que traía puesto, como si a pesar de vivir en una gran ciudad como Manehattan, el ambiente en el que se hallaba todos los días nada tuviera que ver con las dedicaciones comunes de los habitantes de allí. Eso es algo que también puedo percibir.

-Mmm, ¿y de qué se trata, para qué y quiénes son? – podré parecer poco amable, pero es muy útil para una modista conocer a su cliente y al sitio en el que lucirá las prendas a confeccionar.

-Bueno, no es nada complicado. Si gusta tomar un café caliente en un bar modesto, se lo explicaré. No tema pensar que no asumiré el costo de lo que usted produzca, soy un poni honrado.

Así que entramos a una cafetería muy acogedora, y allí escuché atentamente al sujeto. Pude ser imprudente, lo sé. De hecho, cualquier otra poni habría buscado una excusa para no acompañarlo, y volver a sus asuntos rápidamente. Pero yo no. Me motivaba la curiosidad y el desafío, más que el dinero. Tuve razón, sí, y esto lo comprobé después, que en sus ojos se reflejaba un dejo de locura, una falta de razón o de pensamiento cuerdo. Sin embargo, por lo demás, me era imposible pensar que hablaba con un loco, sus palabras eran elocuentes, modestas y agradables.

Acepté el trabajo. Me llevé conmigo un par de fotografías de las ponis a quienes debía realizar los vestidos, además de una hoja con las notas de sus medidas exactas, o eso me aseguró mi excéntrico cliente. Había dado muy buenas razones para que yo no tuviera que ir a su casa a tomar las medidas. Eso me hizo pensar que a lo mejor era un diseñador de modas frustrado o algo así. No lo sé, al primer vistazo me pareció que su cutie mark tenía que ver con la costura, creí ver una aguja en su flanco.

Eran los diseños más bellos que se me pudieron haber ocurrido. Es más: en esa foto estaban las potrancas que necesitaba para acabar de definir los últimos bocetos en los que estaba trabajando. Me esforcé mucho, a pesar de que mi cliente no había especificado ningún plazo de entrega. Quería hacerlo, y en esa tarea puse lo mejor de mi talento.

Llegó el día en que cada vestido, un total de tres piezas de inigualable belleza, estuvo delicadamente embalada en su envoltorio. Tomé un tren a Manehattan temprano, para volver con tiempo a Poniville. Traía mi cámara para perderme la oportunidad de fotografiar los rostros de tres clientas satisfechas simultáneamente.

Mi cliente me recibió en la estación. Parecía como si no tuviera más que hacer en la mañana, pues me di cuenta que esperaba desde temprano. Su casa se hallaba muy lejos, en un barrio que yo describiría como humilde y pintoresco. Me impresionó ver tantos animales disecados en su sala, se veían tan reales y tan vivos, pero mi emoción por la entrega de mis preciosos trabajos no me permitió dilucidar la cuestión enseguida. Hubo una puerta por la que casi entré y a la que no me dejó pasar. Yo lo tomé como una simple equivocación de cuarto. ¿Quién era para cuestionar las casas de mis clientes, no?

Así que allí estaban, en un living tan quieto, tan cuidadosamente ordenado, tan libre de polvo y telas pero a la vez tan… vacío y silencioso. Me pareció que ellas no me miraban fijo para no incomodarme, pensé que era parte de un protocolo familiar el hecho de que esperaran paradas y serenas a que mi cliente entráramos allí. Lejos estaba de creer que no respiraban, que sus ojos de párpados inmóviles no poseían el auténtico brillo de la vida, y tarde comprendí la verdadera ausencia de toda vida en esas tres ponis: una madre y dos hijas, pude adivinar por sus características. Eran, sin embargo, hermosas, cada una.

-No podía dejarlas así, señorita. Necesitaban algo bonito que vestir…

Fue al voltearme a verlo, que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sentí un rapto de miedo indescriptible, que me paralizó. Ahora podía entender lo que desencajaba en ese poni, el hecho de negarme la posibilidad de conocer a su esposa e hijas. Pude creer que sólo tenía la culpa de lo que fuera que había provocado la pérdida por partida triple, pero vi la fatalidad, la angustia y la soledad que lo abrumaban. Decidí, para evitar cualquier riesgo, ponerle a cada una el vestido que le correspondía, y comprobé impactada lo increíblemente bien que les sentaban.

-¿No cree que a veces la taxidermia es como la costura, señorita? Uno llega a creer de tal forma que viven… que su arte vive… y no se da una idea de lo profundo que llega cuando toca lo más querido…

Las miré detenidamente.

Había hecho demasiado bien mi trabajo.

-0-0-0-0-

¿Preguntas?

Pueden dejarlas en las reviews, y yo las contestaré en un capítulo especial.

Nota: Taxidermia es el arte de disecar animales, preparándolos de una forma tal que se conserven tal cual estaban en vida.


	2. Corazón (Winona)

**Corazón**

 **Personaje (mascota):** Winona

[Inspirado en una publicidad sobre la donación de órganos]

Winona esperaba a Applejack a la mañana temprano para el trabajo, y luego, cuando el día laboral de la poni granjera tocaba a su fin, ambas entraban a casa, Winona se recostaba en su manta, mientras la familia almorzaba. Tomaba su porción de comida y agua, y dormía plácidamente en el granero, cuidando del resto de los animales y de las cosechas.

Ella llegó a Sweet Apple Acres, siendo cachorra, y trajo algo de alegría a los tres potrillos cuyos padres un día marcharon a convertirse en estrellas. Le hizo mucha compañía especialmente a la potranca del medio, crecieron juntas, y aunque Winona en general era obediente y leal a toda la familia, Applejack ocupaba la cabeza de la jerarquía para la perrita. No tenía nada de qué quejarse con sus amos, todos la trataban como una más de la familia, por eso ella obedecía sin gruñir y era fiel sin condiciones. Cada vez que la granjera viajaba, por uno u otro motivo, Winona no se perdía de salir a recibirla dichosa y meneando la cola, una vez que podía percibir su aroma antes siquiera de que la poni pisara la granja.

Pero viérase hasta qué punto llega la fidelidad de un perro hacia su dueño, cuando entre ambos se desarrolla una relación firme y de mutuo aprecio.

Ocurrió que un día, pateando los troncos de los manzanos para que éstos soltasen las tan preciadas manzanas que daban a la granja y al negocio de los Apple su razón de existir, Applejack dio muestras de sentirse algo mal, pero no tomó esa molestia mucho en cuenta, sino que continuó con sus labores como si nada. Sin embargo, pronto al anochecer aquel malestar se tradujo en dolor, su abuela y hermanos la vieron desplomarse en la cena, sin haber conseguido probar bocado. Winona fue la primera en percibir que algo andaba mal, y se lo hizo saber a la familia con sus aullidos. Big Mac salió aquella noche en busca de un médico, quien al revisar a la potranca de crin rubia, dictaminó que fuera llevada al hospital de forma urgente.

Winona salió detrás del carro en el que cargaron a Applejack, corriendo a la par de los potros que lo arrastraban. Quiso meterse en el hospital, para estar al lado de su ama, pero las enfermeras no tuvieron con ella la misma consideración que sus amos al no permitirle el paso. De modo que debió esperar fuera del edificio, y allí se quedó a pesar de ver que los demás Apple salían por la puerta, con expresiones sombrías. Pero ella no se rindió, y siguió esperando, y esperando, hasta ver finalmente a Applejack salir por la puerta principal, recuperada totalmente.

Allí permaneció Winona, y pasaron tardes de lluvia y de frío, de viento y de primavera, desoyendo las órdenes de sus otros amos, ignorando al resto de los ponis que entraban y salían continuamente del hospital. Su esperanza la alimentaba, y aunque pocas veces dejaba su lugar para ir a comer y a vigilar el granero de la granja, siempre volvía a sentarse allí, esperando, esperando, sin tomar en cuenta el paso de los días.

Entonces, ocurrió que un día vio salir a una poni en silla de ruedas, una pegaso a la que habían operado del corazón, y los transeúntes y personal hospitalario, además de la abuela Smith que venía a reintentar que su perra volviera a casa, vieron sorprendidos cómo Winona se levantaba felizmente sobre sus patas, y corría hacia la convaleciente poni, dedicándole cariñosos saludos. La anciana granjera reconoció a la paciente, había hecho un trámite con sus padres anteriormente, y Applejack también la había conocido en su momento.

Se miraron confundidas al principio, pero la anciana debió intuir lo que ocurría con Winona, y sus ojos avejentados y sabios se humedecieron.

Era como si una parte de su ama viviera en aquella otra poni.

-0-0-0-0-

Perdón si este capítulo no cumple con la regla de las mil palabras, aunque la regla generalmente es que el relato no sobrepase ese límite, admitiéndose que pueda ser más corto. Lo escribí como me salió, como un tributo a la pasión fiel de los perros, esos amigos incondicionales que nos acompañan en las buenas y en las malas.

Además, sí, es posible que no sólo haya relatos dedicados a ponis, pueden aparecer también sus mascotas y, si la inspiración fuese más fuerte que yo, habría uno que otro relacionado a Equestria girls, pero fundamentalmente será sobre ponis de la serie, tanto principales como secundarios.

Dejen su review si así lo desean, y nos leemos pronto.


	3. Medianoche (Trixie)

Antes de comenzar, quisiera dar un anuncio: para quitarle arbitrariedad a este fic, y dado el hecho de que va dirigido a ustedes, queda abierta la posibilidad de que propongan sobre qué personaje quieren la próxima historia, como dije, ya sea de la serie canon o películas de Eg, y de paso, si se les ocurre, algún argumento o punto vacío de la trama principal que les haya quedado en duda, el tema es totalmente libre. Sólo pídanlo.

Gracias a Skylar-159 y a Fenix Heart por sus reviews, y especialmente a Fenix Heart por su consulta sobre la elección de personajes.

Puede que se repita un personaje en función de cuánto lo pidan.

Sin más que decir por el momento, los dejo leer.

Tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto hace tiempo, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Medianoche**

 **Personaje:** Trixie

" _Trata por todos los medios de tomar el tren de las cinco treinta, pues el próximo que sale para Manehattan recién vendrá a medianoche._ "

Conseguí trabajo afortunadamente, luego de ser botada por segunda vez de Poniville. Una vieja amiga me escribió a la dirección en Baltimare, a una posada en la que viví unos meses ofreciendo espectáculos para ganarme la estadía y algo de comer.

Por esos giros inesperados de la vida, aconteció que no pude llegar a tiempo a la estación. Una sucesión de eventos desafortunados, desde que llegué tarde a la posada, hasta un tropezón muy estúpido, causó que finalmente mi transporte estuviera andando sobre rieles muy lejos antes de que siquiera yo pudiera comprar el boleto. Resignada a mi mala suerte, me acerqué a la boletería tratando de conservar la poca dignidad y orgullo que me quedaban.

De modo que yo, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, me vi obligada a vagar varias horas por el pueblo, acarreando un gastado bolso con algunas pocas pertenencias.

Ya cuando el sol se fundía en el horizonte en una línea roja, y las primeras estrellas asomaban para acompañar a la luna, una brisa fría corría por las calles solitarias de Baltimare. Volví a la estación cuando aún faltaban unas horas para mi viaje, tenía los cascos un poco entumecidos. Me senté en un banco cerca de la boletería, donde hubiera más reparo del viento. No vivía un alma, además de mí, en aquella estación.

Me puse a pensar en distintas cosas, como para pasar el tiempo, acurrucada como podía en el banco, contemplando las luces de las casas más allá, imaginando familias felices alrededor de una chimenea de llamas crepitantes. A veces… me invade una angustia de pensar en la posibilidad de formar una familia, encontrar a mi poni especial, tener un hijo… Sacudí la cabeza, la idea me parecía ridícula. Estaba más que claro que yo no tendría oportunidad de lograr algo así.

¿Quién se fijaría en una fracasada como yo?

Permanecí con la cabeza gacha un buen rato, deprimida. Fue por eso que no lo vi llegar. Cuando me incorporé y abrí los ojos, noté una figura parada en el andén. Llevaba un saco grueso, de color oscuro, por eso no podía ver su cutie mark, pero sin dudas era un semental. Entre sus labios noté el brillo rojo de un cigarro.

Me pareció extraño ver otra forma de vida a esa hora, pero pensé que a lo mejor era el empleado de la boletería, a quien le tocaba el turno de la noche. Deduje que estaría allí por si alguien más llegaba a tomar el tren a Manehattan a la misma hora que yo.

Tenía cascos sigilosos, pues no lo oí cuando pasó por detrás del banco y se sentó en la otra punta, a pesar de que había otros dos en donde sentarse tranquilamente. Supuse que tal vez buscaba compañía, pero se equivocaba si creía que yo podía darle la indicada. No me sentía con ánimos para charlar, sinceramente, pero luego me embargó la curiosidad cuando me di cuenta de que era un pegaso, sólo que no lo había notado antes porque… le faltaba el ala izquierda.

El viento empujó hacia mi cara el humo de su cigarrillo. Quise protestar, sin embargo mi lengua no se movió para nada.

-Viaje de trasnoche, ¿verdad? – me preguntó, sus ojos amarillos clavados en mí, y su voz algo ronca sonaba rara.

-Sí – respondí, desviando la mirada para no toparme con la suya. Algo en este personaje me perturbaba.

-Y con estos fríos… No es fácil. Sobre todo cuando uno se ha acostumbrado a vivir en la calidez de las nubes y de golpe y porrazo se ve obligado a quedarse en tierra. – dijo.

-¿Cómo así? – la pregunta salió de mi boca sin permiso de mi cerebro. Llámenlo morbo o algo parecido, pero mi reticencia a iniciar una charla con ese desconocido cedía segundo a segundo por la curiosidad. Un pegaso viviendo en tierra, inimaginable para mí.

-Sí, fue hace mucho. No tiene importancia hoy.

-Hum. – fue todo lo que atiné a decir. Algo en mi cabeza trataba de alertarme de un peligro del que yo no era consciente. De pronto quería más que nunca saber la hora. – Dígame… ¿de casualidad tiene reloj?

-Oh, sí. Un momento… Son las 23:05. Ahora dígame usted – replicó, y esta vez no pude huir de su vista - ¿qué hace una señorita sola a estas horas de la noche? ¿No tiene quien la acompañe?

Pasé saliva.

-Trabajo. Perdí el tren de las cinco treinta.

No sé si mi compañero de banca supiera o no para dónde salía el próximo tren, pero fui prudente al no mencionarlo.

La hora transcurrió lentamente, arrastrada por la charla fluida del tipo, que aprovechaba mis frecuentes distracciones para acercarse un poco más a mí. No sé si yo temblaba de frío de miedo, era demasiado amistoso conmigo por ser la primera vez que me veía. Me preguntó aproximadamente cinco veces mi nombre, y en la quinta y última, ya cuando en sus ojos había un reflejo de… ¿de qué?…No, no pude saberlo con exactitud, pero nunca el ruidoso silbato de un tren me sonó a campanadas de salvación celestial. Estaba muy cerca de mí, su aliento…

-Tri… - y en ese instante llamó el guarda. Pobre, no habrá entendido qué me pasaba por la forma en que casi lo atropellé al subir.

No miré por la ventanilla, aunque seguí sintiendo esos ojos sobre mí…

…

-Te ves muy pálida, Coco. ¿Me esperaste toda la noche? – exclamé al ver las ojeras de mi amiga, ya en su departamento en Manehattan.

Su estado me preocupó un poco.

-Lo siento, Coco. Perdí el tren de la tarde…

-Está bien, Trixie... Me preocupaba no volverte a ver.

-¿Por qué?

-A esas horas en Baltimare, ronda un sátiro… El "Ala Cortada", le dicen. Se acerca a las potrancas solas, les habla y… desaparecen.

-…-.

Recuerdo que tampoco me había dicho su nombre, por eso yo no le daba el mío.

Ahora era mi turno de palidecer.


	4. Maniquíes (Sweetie Belle)

**Maniquíes**

 **Personaje:** Sweetie Belle

No es fácil ir a dormir a la casa de Rarity, ¿saben? Al principio, bueno, hay algunas cosas que dejo pasar, porque Rarity es así y nada la va a hacer cambiar. Sin embargo, esta noche descubrí que hay algo peor que los delirios de mi hermana.

Mis padres se fueron a un viaje de negocios, y yo desde que oí la palabra "viaje", ya supe lo que me esperaría. "Bien, me dije, tengo que hacer lo posible para convivir." Por lo demás, pasamos una tarde bonita, como nunca. Yo le ayudaba en la confección de sus vestidos, tomamos leche con galletas que ella compró en Sugar Cube Corner, y estaban deliciosas. No hay mucho más para añadir al resumen de los hechos de la tarde, sólo que era una de las dos caras de la moneda, y de las dos, la mejor, pues pasé un mal trago aquella noche.

Cenamos con Rarity unos sándwiches de avena y no sé qué más, sé que eran orgánicos pero estaban deliciosos. Nos acostamos un poco más tarde de lo normal, porque yo le pedí que me leyera un cuento, y acabamos las dos jugando a la guerra de almohadas en mi cama y armando un gran revuelo. Se molestó un poco por eso, pero no evitó que me diera un beso de las buenas noches con una cálida sonrisa. A veces Rarity me sorprende, estaba de muy buen humor hoy… recuerdo que me comentó que la había visitado un amigo muy especial el día anterior, y aunque yo no le presté mucha atención, noté que debía ser un amigo _muy especial_ … En fin, con el miedo que pasé por culpa de sus maniquíes, la verdad es que un amante de Rarity es lo que menos me importa.

Lo confieso, sí, me dan algo de fobia los maniquíes. ¿Qué otro potrillo no tendría miedo de un objeto inanimado que se parece perturbadoramente a un ser vivo? Admito que pueden dar más terror los payasos o las muñecas y las estatuas, por lo que tener miedo de un maniquí es bastante estúpido. Incluso yo lo creí cuando esa noche, entre las penumbras, intentaba convencerme de que era todo una ilusión mía eso de que los maniquíes se movían… por lo menos de noche.

Me dormí plácidamente luego de que Rarity se fue. A eso de las tres, más o menos, me desperté. Me pareció haber escuchado ruidos abajo, en el salón donde están acomodados generalmente los maniquíes. Tuve sed de repente, aunque no tenía ganas de levantarme porque la cama estaba calentita. Así que bajé, y para ir a la cocina, opté por el camino más corto, que era el salón. Vi los cinco maniquíes, dos de los cuales no traían vestido, había uno en la ventana del este, otro en la ventana del oeste, uno a la derecha de la escalera, otro a la izquierda de la puerta de la cocina, y finalmente uno en el medio. El del medio, el de la ventana del este y el de la derecha a la escalera eran los que lucían los vestidos que Rarity había terminado esa tarde. Los contemplé en la penumbra de la sala, sólo veía las sombras, la luz de la noche cubría más de lo que descubría.

Fui a la cocina, me serví agua en un vaso, y mientras la bebía, pude oír unos murmullos, como de algo arrastrándose en el suelo muy débilmente. Dentro de mi cabeza, una vocecita chillaba que subiera a mi cuarto rápidamente, a la seguridad de mis sábanas. Me acerqué y miré hacia el salón, la luz de la cocina me permitía ver un poco más. No noté nada raro, la verdad. Es decir, no me di cuenta enseguida de que los maniquíes se habían corrido unos milímetros de su posición. Apagué la luz y subí a mi cuarto.

Pasó media hora sin que consiguiera pegar un ojo de vuelta. Era como si hubiera perdido el sueño. Los ruidos aumentaron gradualmente, y por mucho que intenté convencerme de que debía ser Opal, andando por la casa como parte de su rutina gatuna, ciertas características de esos ruidos me hacían dudar de que fuese ella quien los provocaba. Además, cuando me acerqué al cuarto de Rarity, vi que las dos dormían plácidamente.

Bajé de nuevo, para ir al baño, y vi que ahora los maniquíes se disponían de otra forma, los de las ventanas estaban más al centro, el del centro se había arrimado a la puerta de la cocina, casi me tropiezo con el que estaba a la derecha de la escalera. Sentí un escalofrío que me heló hasta la punta de mi cuerno. Vi que el de la puerta de la cocina se hallaba cerca de la del baño.

"No pueden atraparme, no pueden atraparme, sólo son maniquíes" me dije. Todos estos fenómenos ya habían hecho mella en mi psiquis, y usé el servicio como pude, mientras continuaba oyendo el sonido de los maniquíes arrastrándose. "Princesa Luna…ayúdeme…" rogué, pegada a la puerta, aterrada pensando que los maniquíes podían moverla. Quise creer que era un mal sueño, me mordí la lengua para despertar, pero todo era real.

Pasé saliva. Traté de pensar una forma de volver a mi cuarto, traté de no pensar. No, no debía pensar. ¿Gritar? No, sería ridículo. ¿Correr? Lo más acertado, sin dudas. No podía teletransportarme porque mi magia no estaba desarrollada aún.

Tomé aire, apagué la luz del baño antes de salir, tenía miedo de que me encontrase con que los maniquíes tenían bocas llenas de dientes filosos y ojos rojos. Fue una sola corredera hasta mi cuarto, y me tapé hasta la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, debí tener unas ojeras muy notables como para que Rarity se fijara en mi aspecto. Al pasar por el salón, vi que estaban todos en sus puestos originales.

-Oh, querida Sweetie Belle, ¿dormiste bien?

Yo la miré, y dije que tuve pesadillas con los maniquíes, una verdad a medias.


	5. Orgullo (Dazzlings)

Nota: sé que en sentido estricto, ellas no son ponis, pero la verdad es que no pude dejar de escribir esta historia una vez que se me ocurrió. Es sólo otra mirada de ellas tres, espero que la disfruten.

 **Orgullo**

 **Personaje:** Las Dazzlings, perspectiva de Sonata

…

Tras una nueva derrota, vi llorar a Adagio por primera vez. La oí maldecir por primera vez.

También vi a Aria llorar y maldecir por primera vez.

Pero ésa no era nuestra primera derrota.

Usualmente todos piensan que soy la más tonta de las tres. Sin embargo, en ocasiones puedo ver las cosas con más profundidad que mis hermanas. Yo comprendí todo el dolor que expresaron en ese momento, cuando acabamos en un callejón sucio, cerca de los muelles.

Me dolía que tuviéramos siempre tanta mala suerte, que la desgracia nos siguiera como una Erinia sin descanso. Y es que, desde antes que ese mago de barba blanca nos desterrara con su esposa por no poder encontrar alguna forma de vencernos, desde que pasamos una trémula infancia en el océano, las adversidades nos hicieron desear poder, poder para alcanzar el orgullo. Para que a los ojos de nuestro padre Tritón, emperador del Océano, y nuestra madre Hiporia, Reina de los Hipocampos, y todas las Náyades y Nereidas que eran nuestras hermanas por parte de padre (la gran mayoría de las criaturas acuáticas eran hijas de Tritón, todas con distinta madre), además de nuestros hermanos, fuéramos vistas por ellos con envidia, como las poderosas sirenas que pretendíamos ser. Queríamos alcanzar el orgullo de ser, con nuestras voces, las más gloriosas y temidas, pero la suerte nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, como si las Moiras decidieran que fuéramos fracasadas en todo.

Nos daba mucha envidia ver la fama y el aprecio de los que gozaban las Nereidas y las Náyades, a pesar de que no alcanzaran a cantar tan bien como Adagio, Aria y yo. Ellas tenían más atributos que nosotras, eran bellas, algunas creaban múltiples variedades de corales, peces y algas, y muchas cosas más. ¿Qué teníamos nosotras? Tres voces prodigiosas, que nadie podía igualar, pero eso no era suficiente para obtener el poder que deseábamos. Estábamos a la sombra de todos, incluso de nuestra madre Hiporia, y no era suficiente que seamos sus hijas. Yo nunca entendí eso, por qué si nuestros padres eran importantes figuras oceánicas, nadie nos daba el respeto que merecíamos.

Cierto día, habiendo salido a la superficie para admirar el paisaje, subidas a un archipiélago de rocas erosionadas por las olas, nos lamentábamos con una pieza triste, y una ninfa se nos acercó, conmovida por nuestro lamento. Siempre creí que esa ninfa, llamada Eris, tenía un toque de malicia, me pareció demasiado amable. " _Oh, pobres sirenas que buscan reconocimiento. Yo puedo ayudarlas a cumplir su deseo…"_ Y nos regaló una manzana dorada, partida en tres partes iguales para cada una, las cuales comimos. Yo dudé antes de morder mi trozo, soy tonta, pero no tanto, y sabía desconfiar de los seres que te ofrecían algo sin pedir nada a cambio. Eris dijo que la manzana potenciaría nuestras voces, de forma que conseguiríamos la admiración de todo el que nos oyese. Era una oferta imposible de ignorar. No alcanzamos a tragar los trozos de manzana, pues éstos se quedaron a mitad de nuestras gargantas, emergiendo en el sitio exacto de la faringe en forma de rubíes.

Fue así que, para probar nuestros nuevos poderes, asistimos a un evento masivo en la Acrópolis submarina de la Atlántida. Algunas Nereidas destacaron por su canto individual, otras en coros. De hecho, estábamos en una competencia de coros, protagonizado por todas las hijas de Tritón. La verdad es que ni mis hermanas ni yo alcanzamos a conocerlo mucho, siquiera a tenerle cariño. Era más como una figura a la que queríamos impresionar, más que a nadie en todo el Océano.

Cuando nos llegó el turno, descubrimos que esos rubíes en nuestras gargantas no eran un adorno producto de un engaño de Eris. Notamos enseguida el cambio en las expresiones de los oyentes, y fue muy placentera esa primera vez en la que desatamos el potencial de nuestro canto. Por un instante, obtuvimos con orgullo el privilegio de ser admiradas por Tritón, pero a raíz del caos generado por el poder de las gemas, nos desterró de forma cruel. Hiporia, nuestra madre, no pudo hacer nada contra la aseveración del dios de los mares, y nos despedimos un poco pesarosas de ella, pero no arrepentidas, sino más bien… con ganas de más.

Aria se volvió más gruñona que nunca, y Adagio más ambiciosa. Yo miré una vez más a Hiporia antes de abandonar para siempre la Atlántida, sintiendo que jamás ganaríamos el orgullo de nuestra progenitora.

Fue cerca de los acantilados que nos encontramos con Narval.

Como para terminar de sellar nuestro destino, seguimos su consejo de ir a buscar a tierra lo que se nos había negado en el mar. Narval tenía forma de pez y un largo cuerno en la frente, y la historia de su origen había corrido por la boca de todos en el ancho Océano. Se decía que su padre era un unicornio, un ser terrestre, que había seducido a una de las Nereidas Delfinias, atrayéndola a la orilla con una flauta, y que una vez allí, la capturó y… Bueno, supongo que ustedes sabrán. De ella, llamada Úrsula, nació Narval, y creo que fue ella quien le inculcó el odio a los de la superficie, ya saben, por el ultraje que ella recibió.

Estaba terminando de desmenuzar un tiburón (tenía predilección por los peces carnívoros) cuando llegamos a sus dominios. Fue Adagio quien comenzó a cantar, mientras que Aria y yo estábamos aterradas de que Narval quisiera darse un festín con nosotras. Nos salvó la música, porque al parecer el enorme híbrido habría tenido intención de devorarnos, pero nunca lo dejó expreso. Escuchó nuestra historia, y con una sonrisa, nos recomendó salir a la superficie y probar suerte con los terrestres, que "eran todos idiotas por naturaleza".

De modo que le hicimos caso. Increíblemente, las gemas que resultaron de la manzana que nos dio Eris nos permitieron vagar por la tierra sin problemas.

Y bueno, ése es el comienzo de nuestra aventura y desdicha, si bien la recomendación de Narval dio sus frutos, acabó dejándonos en la nada.


	6. Rebeldía (Twilight Sparkle)

Hala, ¿cómo están? Bueno, hoy en Ponis en 1000 palabras, toca una poni fundamental de la serie, que ha pasado por varios estadíos, y un cambio que la mayoría no se tomó muy bien, y yo coincido un poco con eso. Pero, ¡ay! ¡Cuántas cosas hay para escribir de ella, y en mil palabras me quedo corta! Simplemente no me ha sido fácil elegir el tema, tratando de que no sea algo repetitivo, pero si estamos aquí es porque he logrado encontrar algo más atractivo para escribir que sobre los libros, la relación con Spike, Flash Sentry, Equestria Girls o la transformación en princesa. Aviso que es un relato de corte más reflexivo, explorando una zona de Twilight que no todos tocan: su parte rebelde, ya que siempre la vemos como es, estudiosa y responsable, ¿pero qué no quita que a veces sienta la necesidad de dejar de preocuparse o de tener una actitud más irresponsable?

Sin más por el momento, los dejo leer.

 **Rebeldía**

 **Personaje:** Twilight Sparkle

 **A pedido de:** Fenix Heart

Ahí está otra vez. Esa sensación, esa necesidad de abandonar todo. De dejar aquí como está todo cuanto he ganado… ¿lo gané limpiamente? Pareciera que sí. Lo que me incomoda en estos casi cuatro de aventuras, donde viví más cosas que en todo lo que sobra de mi vida, es eso de ser el centro de atención. Probablemente otras potrancas lo hubieran tomado mejor o peor que yo, me imagino que ser coronada princesa hubiera trastocado su mente, y las hubiera convertido en ponis con un ego muy alto… Eso no pasó conmigo, claro. Supongo que por la infancia y adolescencia que tuve, poseía las características adecuadas para este cargo…

¿Pero saben qué? Esto de ser la estudiante más importante de la princesa Celestia, el Elemento de la Magia y la Princesa de la Amistad… me agota, me fastidia, me agobia. Esta trilogía de logros casi inalcanzables para otros, desde otra perspectiva, hace peligrar más mi vida y mi seguridad que antes. No piensen que exagero, tomemos el caso de la princesa Luna. El perfil de poder que adquirí me vuelve un objeto susceptible de caer en hechos o circunstancias poco honrosos, así sea por deseo mío voluntario o por una obligación involuntaria, determinado por la acción de terceros con un propósito específico, como la búsqueda de poder.

He podido reconocer, estos últimos meses que algo dentro mío parece oponer resistencia al ejercicio de varias de mis responsabilidades. Es como si se estuviese aflojando el hilo que religa mi personalidad y mi carácter al correcto ejercicio de las reglas y de todo lo que he aprendido sobre magia y amistad. Es una sensación rara. Anoche, por ejemplo, me puse a razonar sobre las vivencias que se relatan en los libros de Daring Do, y desde otro punto de vista, ya que comprobé, junto a Rainbow Dash y mis amigas, que la propia Daring Do es la que escribe los libros, bajo el nombre de A. K. Yearling. Y pensé: "Tengo magia y alas, y una innata facilidad para aprender, ¿qué me puede evitar que deje este estrafalario castillo de cristal para recorrer Equestria, o ir mucho más allá, a ampliar mi conocimiento sobre el mundo o ver con mis propios ojos aquello que he conocido por medio de los libros?

Tuve también un pensamiento que me asustó un poco. Fue sobre cómo me sentí al pelear contra Tirek, un adversario que me igualaba en magia pero me superaba en tamaño. La batalla sin dudas fue emocionante, yo tenía la magia de otras tres princesas alicornio… y no se comparaba con nada que me hubiera ocurrido antes. Pensé en imaginarme qué pasaba si lograba derrotar al centauro, me dio miedo pensar que de pronto la codicia me poseyera, abandonando a las demás princesas en el Tártaro y consagrándome como reina… No, no puedo ni pensarlo, y jamás quiera el destino que encuentre un portal hacia un mundo paralelo donde esto suceda, donde haya una yo malvada reinando en Equestria… ¿Pero qué me hace pensar que por apropiarme del gobierno del reino tengo que ser necesariamente malvada? ¿Y qué si, de darse el caso, me encontrara con una reina Twilight relativamente buena, que protege a sus súbditos…? No, para mí es imposible imaginármelo, porque sé que yo no soy así.

Es tan irónico que yo sea la Princesa de la Amistad, teniendo en cuenta que antes de mudarme a Poniville podía ser premiada como la peor de todas. Ahora sé que no sería nada sin esas potrancas que conocí en un solo día, y que sin problemas me abrieron sus puertas a pesar de mi reticencia a abrirles a ellas las mías.

Es tanto el trabajo que tengo… montañas de libros para leer, y ahora asuntos diplomáticos, una miríada de responsabilidades nuevas. El diario que llevamos con mis amigas está ahí, en el escritorio, esperando que una historia reciente le sea grabada en las páginas. No me quito de la cabeza el día que enloquecí porque no le envié un reporte a la princesa Celestia sobre la amistad, y causé un desastre por una estupidez. Ahora ya no le mando tanto correo como antes, y menos sobre cuestiones que aprendí sobre la amistad.

Estoy tirada en mi cama y no pienso moverme de aquí en toda la tarde. Tendría miles de cosas para hacer en las siguientes horas, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas. Por un día, pienso entregarme a la pereza y a la flojera, huir de mis responsabilidades y olvidar que un par de alas y un título me convierten en una poni importante, a la que podrían raptar de buenas a primeras un grupo disidente o que podría ser víctima de una conciencia parasitaria que trastorne mis principios para ir en contra del sistema al que favorezco.

En un viaje a Fillydelphia me topé con un poni que iba contracasco todo el tiempo. No es que si les decías blanco él te decía negro, pero una de las cosas de las que hablaba era de la posibilidad de cambiar la forma de gobierno, que en no sé qué reino se deshicieron de los reyes para formar una república, y que son mucho más prósperos con un sistema democrático que permite a todos gobernarse por sí mismos a través de un representante… A mí me parecían locuras, por supuesto, pero ahora parece atraerme la idea de poder relevarle mi cargo a otro. No es que me queje de mi estilo de vida, es sólo que… a veces me siento como en medio de la niebla, y no sé qué camino tomar.

Sé que mis amigas se horrorizarían o por lo menos quedarían impactadas si me oyeran decir esto. Ni que hablar de Spike… Pobre, siempre es tan obediente y servicial, pero sé que deberé acostumbrarme a la idea de que pronto crecerá y querrá tomar su camino. Ya intentó hacerlo una vez, pero ¿qué me asegura que algo lo hará en la próxima? Creo que Spike tiene más posibilidades de ser libre que yo, lo justo sería que le dijera que cualquier camino que decida tomar en su vida, yo lo apoyaré.

Mientras tanto, yo sigo echada en mi cama, y nada va hacer que me mueva de aquí.


	7. Furia (Fluttershy)

**Furia**

 **Personaje:** Fluttershy

 **A pedido de:** Slash Torrance

Ya de por sí comencé el día con los cascos izquierdos. Adoro a los animalitos, comprendo sus instintos naturales, pero… cuando son variados y desordenados, me cuesta conseguir que me obedezcan. Había rescatado unos mapaches el día anterior, y hoy amanecieron peleándose con los demás por su comida. Me llevó un buen rato ponerlos a todos en orden.

Y bueno, luego mi conejito Ángel, rigurosa y extremadamente puntual con lo de su comida. Hoy más que nunca estuvo insoportable, con sus caprichos culinarios. ¿Por qué simplemente no puede aceptar la comida que le doy? ¿De dónde me ha salido un conejo tan delicado? Quería una ensalada de rúcula, zanahorias y apio, hasta ahí bien, pero la ensalada incluía unas hojas de menta que justo no tenía en mi casa. Traté de convencerlo de que aceptara la preparación con lo que yo tenía… pero ya saben cómo es Ángel.

No me quedó otra opción más que tomar mis alforjas e ir al mercado. Está muy concurrido a estas horas, y todos van pensando en sus cosas. Los mercaderes deberían someterse a unas rápidas sesiones sobre moral, es increíble que en tres días una verdura cueste el cincuenta por ciento más que antes. Lo que me molesta no es el aumento de los precios, después de todo entiendo que la agricultura tiene sus gajes, sino la actitud de los comerciantes. Hoy la vendedora de mentas se había puesto bastante caprichosa, y éste es uno de los mejores adjetivos que pude encontrar para definirla. Tenía pensado guardar unos bits para comprar más alpiste para los pajaritos, pero con las compras que debí hacer ya no creo que me alcance.

Había una fila interminable para cruzar el puente, y tuve que tragarme toda una discusión entre unas ponis que reñían por simples estupideces. En verdad, ésta es una de las tantas demoras que tuve esa mañana. Estaba segura de que los mapaches volverían a pelearse con los demás animales en mi ausencia, y quería llegar a casa para evitar un desorden mayor.

Pareciera que las fuerzas cósmicas ocultas decidieran ponerse de acuerdo hoy para probar hasta qué limite puedo llegar. Recién hoy, después de mucho tiempo, echo de menos las clases de Iron Will. A veces hay que ser un poco asertiva, hacerme valer. Quizá ahora no me cuesta tanto como antes, pero lo mismo me enfrento al mal humor o las groserías de los demás casi todos los días.

Como si no fuera poco, hoy todas mis amigas requerían de mí al mismo tiempo. Cuando por fin se me ocurrió abrir las alas y cruzar volando el río, con la mala suerte de que otro pegaso apurado me pasó a toda velocidad y varias de mis compras cayeron al agua, me interceptó Pinkie Pie cuando pasaba cerca de Sugar Cube Corner. No me pidan que especifique toda la verborragia con la que quería explicarme que me invitaba a una fiesta esta tarde o cosas así. Yo estaba algo cansada, y sin ánimos de ir a una fiesta, sinceramente. Pinkie tiene ese algo invasivo que primero lo tomas con calma, pero luego tu único pensamiento es escapar de ella. Con su inagotable hiperactividad y su carácter acelerado, sin contar además de que es capaz de decirte las cosas más desmotivadoras en el peor momento, estaba haciendo subir la línea roja de mi termómetro temperamental.

Luego me paró Rarity, seguida por Spike, que necesitaba que le modelara para una línea nueva de vestidos que estaba haciendo.

Rainbow Dash quería continuar con las clases de vuelo con las que pretendía hacer de mí una mejor voladora.

Apareció Applejack desesperada porque otra vez tenía problemas de plagas en su huerto.

Y Twilight…. Bueno, yo ya no prestaba suficiente atención a nada, no sé concretamente qué es lo que ella quería.

Y Pinkie que no cesaba de hablar y de hacer tonterías, potenciada por la presencia de las demás.

Son raros los procesos mentales, ¿no? Pareciera que ese día todo tenía que ponerse torcido, pues todos querían hablarme a la vez, yo pensaba en mis cosas, quería escapar pero no me respondían las piernas. El detonante llegó pronto: Ángel y una manada que con sus chillidos de diverso tono reclamaban mi atención.

Entonces llegó el momento en que mi cabeza no daba para más. Oí a Twilight preguntarme qué me pasaba, pues mientras la lava iba subiendo para estallar en la erupción final, mi cara sufrió una transformación dantesca: mis pupilas se dilataron, mis dientes rechinaban al tiempo que mi boca se torcía como la de un perro gruñendo, y mi ceño se fruncía como nunca, sin contar las venas que palpitaban en mi sien.

Con la primera que estallé fue Pinkie. "¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!", le grité.

Me dirigí a mi conejo: "¡ESCUCHA BIEN, PEDAZO DE BASURA CON OREJAS, SI NO QUIERES LA COMIDA QUE TE DOY, PUES VETE A MUDAR AL BOSQUE!"

"¡Y TODOS USTEDES VÁYANSE AL TÁRTARO, DÉJENME EN PAZ!"

Con estas palabras emprendí un vuelo veloz hasta mi casa, encerrándome en mi cuarto para poner mi cabeza bajo la almohada y quedarme ahí, en la paz del recinto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas. Me dormí. Cuando desperté, oí unos suaves toques en la puerta. No respondí. El visitante no esperó a recibir mi autorización, después de todo, cuando creía tener una causa justa nada lo detenía. Descubrió mi rostro seco con su cola de dragón, mientras entre sus garras sostenía una bandeja con dos tazas de té y un plato de bocadillos.

"Te traje un tilo. Sé que te gusta" dijo Discord.

Suspiré. No tenía nada en contra de Discord. De hecho, ya en ese momento me sentía mucho mejor que nunca, y así se lo dije, además de agradecerle por su gesto. Compartimos la merienda en calma, no sin una que otra broma de su parte.

Al salir, me miró con unos ojos profundos, y me preguntó:

"¿Sabes que ahora tienes que dar una importante disculpa, verdad? ¿Estás preparada para esto?"

"Sí" respondí con firmeza, pues sentí que había descargado muchísima furia acumulada.


	8. Profecía (Celestia)

**Profecía**

 **Personaje:** Princesa Celestia

…

-¿Lo recuerdas, verdad, Luna? – le pregunté a mi hermana, meses después de su feliz regreso… o por lo menos quiero creer que fue feliz, para ambas.

-Era el reflejo de padre, pensaba igual que él, y como él, parecía incapaz de contradecir a madre. – me respondió Luna. Ambas contemplábamos el azul cielo estrellado, y veíamos con más nitidez la terrible figura del planeta rojo, a la izquierda de la luna, y visiblemente más pequeño que ésta, dados los millones de kilómetros que nos separaban.

-Su órbita se ha alineado justo con la nuestra este año… de alguna manera supe que lo verías a tu regreso. – suspiré. Tenía tantas cosas atragantadas para decirle, pero no le veía sentido. ¿Por qué discutir con Luna sobre el pasado que es mejor abandonar en el olvido? Sobre todo cuando sé que Luna era muy pequeña para comprender las palabras llenas de bilis que Marte le espetó con rabia a madre hace cientos de años.

-Algo te pasa – me dijo Luna, observándome fijamente. A veces olvido que ella podía adivinar en mi rostro lo que me pasaba por dentro. Es una cualidad rara en ella, pero es parte de nuestra relación como hermanas.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo que los recuerdos pesan mucho, y las ausencias también.

-¿Sabes? Nunca comprendí por qué Marte nos odiaba tanto. - ¿será que Luna recordaba algo de aquellos tiempos?

-No creo que nos odiara, yo creo que estaba resentido con madre, porque era el mayor y creía tener el derecho de gobernar en la tierra. Lo que le impedía a Marte enfrentarla era el respeto que le tenía, aún cuando no tenía el mismo miedo de enfrentar a padre. – lo que yo intentaba explicarle a Luna era lo mismo que trataba de explicarme a mí misma, como queriendo recuperar el cariño que yo, en mi más tierna infancia, le tenía a Marte, antes de que naciera Luna. Me conmueve ver la relación entre mi alumna Twilight Sparkle y Shining Armor, me emociona ver cómo a pesar de haber crecido y ser ponis mayores, son capaces de discutir sus problemas y de perdonarse mutuamente. De potrilla, mientras vivíamos en el Olimpo cósmico, yo quería seguir los pasos de mi hermano mayor, después de Gea y Urano, nuestros padres, era mi ídolo. Pero todo cambió mucho después de que llegara Luna a la familia…

-¿Por qué suena como si quisieras justificarlo por algo? – me preguntó Luna, mis ansias de hablarle sobre lo que guardó mi corazón todos esos años crecieron de repente. Yo sé que ella sufrió mucho más que yo, lo admito. Pero mi sufrimiento era doble porque yo estaba sola reinando Equestria, y mis hermanos estaban muy lejos de mí para acompañarme cuando podía distenderme de mis responsabilidades reales.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho, Luna… - no quería que ella me viera llorar, pero de alguna forma quería decirle que todo parecía ser un fallo del destino, justificar que había olvidado la profecía de Marte cuando ignoraba los sentimientos de ella.

-Dime – Luna me abrazó con su ala, con cierta reticencia pero con una actitud decidida y afable - ¿qué es lo que no puedes soltar del pasado? Ya hemos redimido la cuestión de mi destierro, ¿por qué le sigues dando vueltas?

-De todas formas es mi culpa… lo sabía pero no lo podía recordar… - las lágrimas estallaron en mis ojos, me sentí mareada unos instantes, y de repente creí volver a escuchar esa risa maniática, que me acometió en la noche fatal, y siguió carcomiéndome la conciencia cada noche después de eso, y a pesar de que cesó, continué escuchándolo burlarse de mí durante varios intervalos en estos mil años. Esa soberbia risa de "Te lo dije", ese orgullo desmedido que yo ya conocía de Marte cuando éramos pequeños y él terminaba teniendo razón en algunos pleitos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Celestia, por qué lloras? – inocente hermana mía, mi paño de lágrimas. Me hacía sentir peor el hecho de que al final se tratara todo de mí, y la risa no cesaba.

-¡Ya basta, ya deja de reírte de mí! – grité, con los cascos en mis orejas, para no escucharlo más. Me separé de Luna para ir al balcón a gritarle al planeta rojo, el reino de Marte, como si pudiera escucharme desde allí - ¡Deja de atormentarme, Marte! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a continuar con esa inmadurez? Tu problema fueron siempre los celos. ¡Sí, celos! Celos de cuando nació Luna, celos de la relación que yo tuve con ella, celos de que madre nos dispensara más cariño, y que según tú éramos sus preferidas… y luego te pusiste peor cuando supiste que a ella y a mí nos darían a gobernar un planeta más fértil que el tuyo, creías que tenías el derecho de gobernar la tierra por ser el primogénito… y por todas las ideas que padre te metió en la cabeza. ¿Es eso, no? Es la rabia de tu orgullo, y te contentas con reírte de mí porque al final tuviste razón. Te crees superior porque eres el único que manda en el planeta rojo, y porque mueves a sus satélites Deimos y Phobos a tu gusto… ¡Pero ahora no me importa, después de todo, mi hermana ha vuelto y me ha perdonado, como yo sé que tú no has perdonado a madre por su decisión! – me tomé un respiro, y consciente de mis palabras y de frente a quién las había dicho, tuve el valor de darme la vuelta.

-Así que es eso – dijo Luna, acercándose a mí e invitándome a pasar adentro, donde un vaporoso té nos esperaba – Cuéntame cómo fue.

-Ocurrió cuando éramos potrillas y todavía no descendíamos a asumir el gobierno de Equestria. – empecé, mientras sorbía un trago de mi té de jazmín - Marte quería el reino terrestre, y nunca sabré si sólo era el rencor y el deseo de poder y de la envidia por la relación que teníamos tú y yo, o si de alguna forma quería protegernos de nosotras mismas, para que fuéramos felices en el Olimpo cósmico. No sé si su intención era hacer entrar en razón a madre por su propio beneficio, o el nuestro, pero no puedo negar que sus dichos me impactaron y no puedo creer que los haya olvidado sin querer o por un designio secreto del destino, pero esto fue lo que oí:

" _¡No sabes el error que cometes! ¡Ellas no están preparadas para aceptar esas responsabilidades! ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá? ¡Una eclipsará a la otra, y cuando ésta se revele, devenirá para ambas un eterno sufrimiento, puesto que antes eran tan unidas, luego serán separadas por sus propios errores, y les vendrá muchísimo más dolor del que tú podrías causarles al dejarlas aquí y que vivan por siempre juntas!_ "

…

Me quedó un poquito más largo de lo normal, pero esta idea me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza por mucho, y la verdad es que no sé si da para todo un one-shot entero. Además, aprovechando que en el canon de la serie no hay nada aclarado sobre la genealogía de las princesas, y teniendo en cuenta la riqueza de ideas del fandom, pues bueno, sólo quería aportar una de las visiones que tengo al respecto.

No duden en seguir pidiendo personajes, y desde ya muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo incondicional.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Calma (Discord)

**Calma**

 **Personaje:** Discord

 **A pedido de:** Slash Torrance

Si me permití ceder a ese encanto peculiar que me ofrecía la amistad de Fluttershy, fue en parte porque estaba algo cansado, y en parte porque cualquier cosa parecía mejor que estar convertido en piedra. Cansado porque a pesar de todo he visto mucho de todo lo malo que existe junto al orden y a la armonía, y en algunos casos se encuentran bajo esa máscara. El caos, aunque no lo parezca, tiene un efecto liberador, de mostrar las cosas como son, pero supongo que de nada me serviría exponer mi tesis al respecto ya que sus mentes, contaminadas con el discurso de la armonía y el bien, la desecharían sin reparos. Y lo entiendo. No se puede comprender algo que no se ha asimilado, que no se ha pensado ni reflexionado.

Todos los días convivo con ese reflejo de mi poder perdido, con esa maldad innata que subyace dentro mío como en todos los seres. Debo soportarlo en cada momento que aprovecha para escupir su cizaña y tratar de convencerme de reclamar venganza. Pero temo que sería distinto si cediera, el germen de esa bondad coronada de mariposas me inyectaría un tremendo aguijón de culpa si tan sólo viera ese tierno rostro contraerse en tristeza. Ya no podría. Por eso resolví formas aleatorias de causar caos, en la medida justa y posible que me permita divertirme sin que algún poni se ponga terco a exigir que me encierren.

¿Qué? ¿Les resulta demasiado filosófico y concreto como para venir del pensamiento del señor del caos? El zorro sabe más por viejo que por zorro, dicen. Y yo soy viejo, lo que me concede una cierta sabiduría, y soy incluso más capaz de admitir mis errores o buscar enmendarlos de lo que sería Celestia. Ustedes sabrán.

Así y todo, basta de hablar de mí. Esa sabiduría de viejo ya hace que me incomode hablar tanto de mí. Debo admitir que me preocupa un poco Fluttershy. Ella siempre da sin exigir algo a cambio, y para colmo de males debe aguantar varias negatividades. Empezando por ese mugroso conejo, al que trato de fastidiar hasta el hartazgo cada vez que voy a su casa. Es un desagradecido y malcriado… No lo demostré, pero me indignó en cierta manera cuando ella me contó lo ocurrido con los murciélagos vampiros de la fruta. Applejack podrá ser honesta y todo, pero es una terca sin remedio. Y me sorprende que hasta Twilight, la voz de la razón y de la conciencia, se hubiera puesto del lado de la ranchera. Eso no me parece amistad, por mucho que luego la hubieran ayudado cuando Fluttershy se transformó en poni murciélago (me hubiera gustado verla, habría sido interesante), debieron considerar su opción en primer lugar. Pienso seriamente que ellas no merecen a Fluttershy como amiga, más de lo que yo la merezco. Pero bueno, eso significa que no son perfectas después de todo.

He escuchado con sumo interés sus anécdotas de cuando enfrentó a un dragón, y luego a un minotauro. En ese tiempo todavía dudaba de querer unirme a su amistad, pero poco a poco a fui descubriendo cualidades de ella bastante interesantes, y hasta incluso contradictorias con su forma de ser y su elemento. Si podía encontrar fortaleza en alguien que a simple vista no lo parecía, se me ocurrió pensar que podía encontrar una pizca de armonía en mí, a pesar de mi composición caótica.

Lo que me preocupa en concreto es que Fluttershy no logre expresar su ira, siquiera que se enoje en lo más mínimo. Si bien _la mirada_ podría considerarse un atisbo de enojo, en general es muy bajo el margen de expresión que le da a las emociones violentas. Yo he llegado a enojarme de la peor forma posible, miles de años atrás, pero ahora el motivo de esa furia ya es polvo. Lo mío siempre fue hacer rabiar a otros, y por ende es muy difícil hacerme enojar a mí… oigan, lo de Tree Hugger en la Gala del Galope eran celos, se los aclaro. Y no es que yo realmente me hubiera enojado con esa hippie.

Aquél día, decidí dar un paseo e ir caminando a casa de mi amiga, cuando de repente una ráfaga amarilla y rosa me cruzó y me hizo dar tres vueltas en seco. No reaccioné hasta que llegaron las otras cinco, y me preguntaron si había visto pasar a Fluttershy. Las vi consternadas, Pinkie Pie traía una cara larga de tristeza. Detrás de ellas, animalitos y esa bestia de cola esponjosa. Estuve a punto de transportarme a su casa, sin mediar palabra con las otras, pero decidí que necesitaba un informe de la situación. Las convencí de que dejaran todo en mis garras.

Espié por su puerta y noté que lo mejor sería dejarla reposar durante unas horas. No oí llanto ni nada. Me tomé un tiempo para prepararle un té y unas masitas, estaba seguro de que una merienda casera serviría para amenizar la charla.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, subí y golpeé a su puerta, seguro de que Fluttershy no querría responder y de que yo entraría de todas formas.

"Te traje un tilo. Sé que te gusta" le dije.

Vi que se tapaba la cabeza, y me pareció que no había llorado en absoluto. Me desconcertó, pero lo entendí mejor luego. Había tenido un mal día, y un desborde de emoción violenta que provocó que insultara a sus amigas y mascotas. Lejos de sentir primero una gran culpa, se sintió aliviada, en calma, y luego se acordó de la culpa y estuvo a punto de llorar, cuando tuve el impulso de recitarle una de las tantas enseñanzas sobre amistad que me inculcaba. Ella se mostró muy agradecida por mi gesto, y esa gratitud me alegró.

"¿Sabes que ahora tienes que dar una importante disculpa, verdad? ¿Estás preparada para esto?" le pregunté antes de salir. Ella asintió.

Y bueno, no tengo más que decir que salió todo bien para todos al final.

Pero sigo pensando que ellas no merecen a Fluttershy como amiga.

…

Pequeña nota al pie: Discord es otro de los personajes de los que se puede escribir cualquier cosa. Y buscando un tema, se me ocurrió que podía dar su versión de lo que pasó con Flutershy dos capítulos atrás. Quizá no es un asunto muy original su relación con el draconequus, ya lo sé, pero el gancho entre estos dos relatos sí lo sería.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Hermana (Scootaloo)

**Hermana**

 **Personaje:** Scootaloo

 **A pedido de:** Fenix Heart

 **Nota:** Este relato está basado en un cómic, llamado originalmente "When a pegasus blooms", de Thunderhawk03, pero no tengo el dato de su traductor/a en español. Es justo que quien lo ha creado reciba su debido crédito. La cuestión por la que elegí esto, es por el precioso mensaje que da. Los diálogos están transcriptos tal cual aparecen en las viñetas.

…

 _A cada instante habrá una flor,_

 _y en cada flor, habrá un instante..._

Como un unicornio sin magia o un dragón sin fuego, como un poni terrenal sin fuerza o una noche sin luna, así me siento. ¿Alguien es capaz de comprender esta angustia? No lo creo… Estar condenada a vivir en la tierra sin tocar nunca el cielo es terrible para un pegaso. Incluso una mariposa puede alcanzar más altura que yo, incluso un breezie, aunque son tan volátiles que el viento se los lleva. Y yo ni siquiera soy tan liviana como para que me ocurra algo parecido. Hay veces que pienso que debí nacer como una poni común, como Applebloom… seríamos hermanas en la orfandad.

Sin embargo, en esta aparentemente triste vida, hay alguien que me inspira, que me mueve a ser mejor, una poni que admiro en grande y que a pesar de alcanzar alturas inimaginables tiene la compasión de bajar a tierra para darme fuerza. Una hermana mayor de corazón. Ella sabe lo difícil que es llevar una vida sin padres… Rainbow Dash me contó que su principal motivación para llegar a lo que es hoy, fue su padre, devorado por una extraña, maligna y poderosa tormenta. Fue muy triste, me dijo que aunque se sintió completamente abandonada (así como me sentí yo desde que me dejaron a la puerta de una casa ajena), ella miró siempre hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante…

-Hey chica, ¿estás bien?

Oí su voz detrás de mí. Yo estaba sola esa tarde, no la había pasado nada bien.

-No, de hecho…- balbuceé. Me disgustaba llorar frente a Rainbow, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Es por lo que otros te dicen? Sólo deberías ignorarlos. – me alentó.

-Pero, ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si quizás nunca voy a poder volar?

Rainbow me secó una lágrima y me habló con cariño -¡No te preocupes! Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros. La intriga por saber qué es lo que la pegaso más asombrosa de Equestria quería mostrarme eclipsó mi tristeza.

-Tú sabes, como pegaso del clima es mi trabajo mojar las plantas que están alrededor de Poniville de vez en cuando… - me contó en el camino.

Llegamos a un pequeño jardín de flores exóticas, sus pétalos eran azules y tenían diferentes colores en sus puntas.

-…Como estas flores especiales, que mojé hace tres días atrás. ¿Sabes qué las hace tan especiales? Porque florecieron justo después de regarlas.

Rainbow señaló un capullo cerrado.

-Pero, ¿ves esa de ahí? Está algo atrasada, no floreció junto con las otras. Ahora, mira con cuidado.

Miré con atención el capullo azul, expectante por lo que iba a pasar. Cuando pensé que no pasaría nada, comenzó a abrirse lentamente, y se reveló una hermosa flor azul con cinco colores distintos en cada pétalo. Era bellísima, además de genial, e inevitablemente me hizo recordar a mi hermana del corazón.

-¿Ves? Incluso la flor más lenta, una vez que llega a florecer se convierte en la más hermosa de todas…

-… - mi mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos.

-Y esa flor eres tú, Scootaloo.

-¿Yo? – pregunté, sorprendida.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú sabes, quizás no puedes volar como los otros todavía, pero cuando llegue tu hora, lo harás y vas a florecer, y te convertirás en una de las mejores voladoras de Equestria, tan asombrosa como yo. ¡Créeme! Yo lo sé, sólo debes ser paciente.

No pude contener las lágrimas, y la abracé con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias… hermana…

…

Un pequeño spoiler: probablemente el próximo relato sea sobre Rainbow Dash.

Sé que quedó más corto de lo normal, pero no tiene sentido alargar algo que ya por sí solo se define.

Les mando un saludo, y nos leemos pronto.


	11. Tormenta (Rainbow Dash): Especial 2000

**Especial 2000**

 **Tormenta**

 **Personaje:** Rainbow Dash

 **Nota:** La extensión doble se debe a que, por ser un capítulo sobre Rainbow Dash, no le quise mezquinar acción ni tampoco desmerecer su gran sentido de la valentía y del sacrificio. Además de, por qué no, aportar una teoría sobre la desaparición de su padre. Que lo disfruten.

…

Vi esas nubes negras y grises avanzar desde el Everfree con rumbo directo hacia Poniville. Creí que debía tratarse de una fuerza maligna renaciendo del viejo y tétrico bosque, y al mismo tiempo no pude dejar de acordarme…

" _Cuídate mucho, Rainbow. Que te diviertas en el campamento, no importa lo que los demás pegasos puedan decirte. Recuerda que yo siempre estoy contigo, y que estaré siempre orgulloso de ti_."

Ráfagas de viento comenzaban a azotar las calles del pueblo. Al principio eran brisas, luego aumentaron su intensidad. Y los nubarrones oscuros se acercaban más. Yo y un equipo convocado por mí, fuimos a hacer un peritaje. Era una tormenta muy anormal, y queríamos asegurarnos de saber de qué se trataba para tomar las respectivas medidas. Pero ni bien entramos en su radio, casi perdimos a un compañero. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero tuvimos la impresión de que si lo atrapaban uno de los tantos vórtices internos generados por la tormenta misma, lo perderíamos para siempre.

En otras palabras, no pudimos hacer nada por detener el avance del fenómeno. De modo que lo que nos quedaba era avisar en Poniville que se pusieran todos a resguardo. Resolví pedirle respuestas a Twilight, ella de seguro sabría qué era esta tormenta y cómo actuar.

" _No hemos tenido noticias de tu padre, Rainbow. Lo único que sabemos fue que lo sorprendió una tormenta a mitad de camino, pero no han hallado rastros de él._ "

Una bruma gris cubrió el cielo del pueblo, como anticipando la llegada del huracán. Yo fui al castillo de Twilight, allí estaban también Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie.

-¿Y Fluttershy? – pregunté.

-Está algo rezagada, pero ya llega. – respondió Applejack.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante para ella que esto? De seguro está perdiendo el tiempo con sus animales…

-Cálmate, Rainbow. – dijo Twilight – Escuchen, según lo que investigué, esta extraña tormenta es un fenómeno cuyo origen es incierto y oscuro, que se produce tras una determinada cantidad de años y en relación a ciertos eventos cósmicos. No hay suficiente información… Hay varias teorías, no muy claras por cierto, pero hallé una que explica que se genera por la acción de windigoes infectados por magia negra, no se sabe cómo ni quién fue el responsable, ni tampoco si fue creada con una intención específica. Lo peligroso de esta tormenta, es que… ¿cómo decirlo?... A los que atrapa… los desaparece… como si se los devorara… De hecho, se han registrado numerosas desapariciones de pegasos en los últimos siglos que coinciden con su aparición…

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé, Rarity. Pero debemos alertar que todos se queden dentro de sus casas y que por nada del mundo salgan.

Yo me quedé en blanco unos segundos. Eso… era lo que había pasado a mi padre. Desde que me dejó en el campamento en que conocí a Gilda, no lo volví a ver. Nadie supo darme datos exactos de su paradero. Me preocupé enseguida por Fluttershy, ya que por la ventana pude ver que la tormenta estaba casi sobre nosotros. Era necesario actuar rápido.

" _Lo sentimos mucho, pequeña. No sabemos cómo ni de dónde vino esa tormenta, pero no dejaremos de buscarlo, ¿sabes? No pierdas la esperanza…_ ".

-Yo buscaré a Fluttershy. Ustedes asegúrense de dar la alarma…

Salí a toda velocidad sin dar muchas explicaciones. No quería que mis amigas notaran lo turbada que estaba.

Volé sin rumbo cierto buscando a mi amiga, mientras arreciaba el viento. Al mirar casualmente hacia la tormenta, noté que las nubes en su avance parecían formarse de muchos remolinos, era como un humo en constante movimiento. Me perturbaba lo que había dicho Twilight, ya que su explicación encajaba perfectamente con lo ocurrido cuando fuimos a hacer el peritaje.

Fui a la casa de Fluttershy, mi conjetura no era errada. Asistía a los animales del bosque. Y de hecho, vi cómo toda una fila de criaturas se resguardaba en su cabaña, la intercepté y le dije que debíamos apresurarnos a tomar refugio. No quise decirle lo que era esa tormenta, para no asustarla. Ella me pidió, alzando la voz como podía para que yo la escuchara entre los ventarrones, que la ayudara a reforzar las aberturas. Yo la ayudé tan rápido como pude y como me lo permitió el huracán, que ya estaba sobre nuestros talones.

Antes de sellar por completo una ventana, de repente ésta cedió por la fuerza del viento, succionando a mi amiga hacia afuera.

-¡FLUTTERSHY! – grité, para salir como una bala detrás de ella.

Pude ver con más claridad unas figuras girando en círculos, armando un vórtice al que Fluttershy era arrastrada. La atrapé justo a unos metros de distancia, entretanto ella lloraba desesperadamente y me rogaba que no la soltase.

Traté de llevarnos a tierra. Pude oír voces a la distancia. Ahora la tormenta se enfrascaba en tragarnos a ambas, pero yo no podía permitirlo. Una soga de pronto nos jaló, era Applejack, ayudada por las demás y resguardadas bajo un campo de fuerza de Twilight.

Un instinto se apoderó de mí. Un instinto de justicia, de venganza. Sabía que esa tormenta misteriosa se había tragado a mi padre, lo sentía en el corazón. Nadie había podido pararla antes, eso dijo también Twilight. Por eso puse en mis propios cascos el deber de hacerlo. Cuando Fluttershy estuvo segura en el campo de fuerza, yo di media vuelta para enfrentarme al peligro.

-¡Rainbow, no! ¡No seas una heroína!

-¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Vayan y ayuden a cualquiera que esté en problemas!

Volé verticalmente, siempre rápido y esquivando las embestidas de la tormenta, ya veía cada vez más claramente las siluetas de los windigoes oscuros, ávidos de absorberme, de desmaterializar mi cuerpo en uno de sus vórtices e incorporarme a su masa abominable. Yo no los dejaría, no permitiría que esta aberración climática me venciera ni que le hiciera daño a ningún poni más.

" _Nunca dejes de aletear, Rainbow. Cuando las cosas se pongan peor que difíciles, aletea más fuerte_."

No quité de mi cabeza estas palabras de mi padre. Detrás de mí, los demonios atmosféricos se fueron concentrando, sentía esa presencia con hambre, interesada únicamente en mí.

No importaba cuánto tuviese que luchar, ni cuánto se agotaran mis alas por el esfuerzo.

Me dije que no debería tardar en atravesar la capa superior de la tormenta, y de hecho, lo hice. Mejoró mi visibilidad ni bien salí a un cielo más límpido, y no me detuve a contemplar el fenómeno desde arriba. Le imprimí más velocidad a mi vuelo, sin mirar por sobre el hombro.

Pensé en la posibilidad de que las almas de todos los pegasos atrapados por la tormenta quedasen irremediablemente asimiladas en esas nubes… cuya esencia era utilizada por los windigos oscuros para perpetuarse en su recreación de la tormenta. Si yo podía liberarlas, deshaciendo la fuerza centrípeta que las aprisionaba, eso significaba que liberaría también a mi padre. No me pregunten cómo se me ocurrió esto, fue como si me guiara una conciencia superior a la mía.

Tomé una considerable altura, estaba resuelta a intentar lo que muchos consideraban alocadamente imposible, pero que yo ya había realizado más de una vez. Después de todo, era eso lo que me había hecho ganar no sólo mi cutie mark, sino las de mis amigas. Lo que me hizo pensar en el orgullo que sentiría mi padre si me viera. Y esta vez, no haría un Sonic Rainboom para satisfacer mi ego, no lo haría para impresionar a nadie ni demostrar nada. Lo haría por mis amigas, lo haría por Poniville… lo haría por Scootaloo… lo haría por mi padre…

Pensé con fuerza en Scootaloo. Pensé en lo parecida que yo fui una vez a ella, y en la historia que ambas habíamos vivido.

" _Mi pequeña Dashie, no dudes de que estaré en la primera fila cuando muestres las increíbles habilidades de vuelo que has demostrado tener. Aún si los Juegos de Equestria no se harán en Cloudsdale, para mí será más importante verte participar en ellos… como una gran líder de equipo, digna de estar entre los Wonderbolts…_ "

He llegado tan lejos como mi padre hubiera querido, y aunque me duela no haberlo visto en las gradas, de no poder ver su rostro sonriente, con alguna lágrima quizás, mientras recibo una medalla al mejor desempeño. No llegué a conocer a mi madre, pero sea donde sea que ella esté, debe estar mirándome, debe estar sonriendo también, tal vez preocupada, tal vez expectante…

No era sólo cuestión de hacerlo por el pasado, sino por el presente. Y por los sueños frustrados, no sólo los míos… sino también de todos aquellos a quienes vi atrapados en las tinieblas de esta escabrosa tormenta. Por el futuro, por la pequeña hermana que la vida me ha regalado, Scoot, en quien siento que puedo reflejar todas las enseñanzas que me dio mi padre el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Ya cuando el sol me daba en la espalda y sentía su calor sobre mis alas y mi nuca, miré de frente y hacia abajo al fenómeno, que se revolvía debajo, hasta parecía ir adquiriendo una forma definida. Sin vacilar, encomendando mi alma a los ancestros y cerrando los ojos para dar una honda exhalación, me lancé en picada, esperando que la distancia que había conseguido tomar me permitiera ejecutar una de las más grandes hazañas que pegaso alguno haya realizado jamás.

-Esto es por ti, papá – dije – Ahí voy.

Mis recuerdos sobre lo que ocurrió después no son muy exactos. Me entregué al vértigo de la velocidad, mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Las posibilidades de que fallara eran reales aunque yo no las tomara en cuenta, pero cuando una idea se formaba en mi cabeza, yo estaba determinada a lograrla, sin importar lo demás.

" _Tu determinación te llevará muy lejos, Dashie. Sigue así._ "

Abrí los ojos un instante, para ver el temible rostro gaseoso de la tormenta, sus fauces abiertas para recibirme en su garganta de múltiples vórtices.

Sentí la explosión, no sé cómo describir este instante en base a mi experiencia física. Pero sé que rompí la barrera del sonido justo dentro de la garganta de la tormenta, todos coincidieron en lo mismo: un enorme aro arcoíris desarmó y disipó espectacularmente al terrible fenómeno climático, explotando con éste a su vez, y liberando una gran cantidad de energía, que pudo apreciarse en todo el reino.

Una llovizna brillante cubrió el cielo. Yo fui testigo de ella, al dar la vuelta en U para elevarme nuevamente y dejando una estela arcoíris a mi paso. El velo de oscuridad de los windigoes impuros se había deshecho, y en el bello resplandor del crepúsculo vi miles de esferas de luz, que tomaban poco a poco formas definidas, tanto de pegasos como hasta de grifos.

Sin embargo, lo más emocionante fue percatarme de que a mi lado iba alguien muy conocido… unos cuantos segundos tuve oportunidad de verlo a los ojos, ver su rostro aliviado y libre, y completamente orgulloso, antes de que cruzara la atmósfera para desvanecerse en el firmamento, a reunirse allá con las estrellas…junto a mi madre.

Descendí en una colina, para poder apreciar con detalle aquel espectáculo, ignorando que mis amigas me buscaban por todos los rincones de Poniville. No me habían visto en medio de toda la conmoción, debían creer que yo no había sobrevivido. Más tarde me enteraría de sus muchos esfuerzos por rescatar a los ponis que quedaban aún deambulando por el pueblo, escuché con atención e interés sus relatos. Me importaba que nadie hubiese sido devorado por la tormenta mientras yo hacía la reimplosión sónica.

Yo lloraba cuando ellas me encontraron, y no me molesté en ocultarlo.


	12. Sombras (Shining Armor)

Hola, mis queridos lectores

Esto ha sido una verdadera maratón de capítulos, tres en una semana contando éste. No se preocupen, ustedes pueden seguir pidiendo personajes, mientras tanto.

Les causará un poco de extrañeza este episodio, o por lo menos así me lo figuro. Sólo puedo decir que a razón de la forma en que Twilight encontró el Corazón de Cristal, y el hecho de que su hermano y cuñada se instalasen en el castillo, me dejó una bonita incógnita: ¿cómo saben que no hay más secretos oscuros ocultos en el castillo, si basta un golpe de magia negra para revelarlos? Contando que Shining tuvo contacto con el rey, ¿qué nos hace pensar que no le haya dejado algún residuo maligno? O bien soy yo que me gusta inventar tramas sobrenaturales.

-Vuelven los relatos espeluznantes de final abierto, muajá… Tengo uno preparado para Lyra, y se trata de manos…-

En fin, comenten qué les pareció, si hay algo que no entendieron, y nos leemos prontito.

…

 **Sombras**

 **Personaje:** Shining Armor

…

¿Por qué yo?

Es la pregunta que me he hecho en los últimos meses, antes de ir desentrañando el misterio que había detrás del fenómeno. Cuando nos instalamos en el palacio del Imperio de Cristal, no podía más que imaginarme una vida plena al lado de mi esposa, derrotada la amenaza principal. La primera noche tuve una sensación extraña, una pregunta curiosa surgió en mi mente tras pensar en lo que Twilight había contado sobre cómo había encontrado el Corazón de Cristal. Me pregunté qué otras cosas podría haber escondidas en el palacio, si se accedía por medio del uso de la magia negra. Es como si te mudaras a una casa desocupada, pero con todo el mobiliario, cuyo dueño en vida no gozaba de una buena reputación, y sospecharas que hay allí muchos secretos poco agradables.

Cuando potrillo me producían bastante curiosidad las historias paranormales. ¿Y a qué niño no? Me leía todos los libros de terror que encontraba, y si escuchaba que estaba basado en una historia real, tenía mucho más valor para mí. Uno lee esas historias sabiendo o creyendo que jamás le ocurrirán. Recuerdo el relato acerca de una potrilla sin cutie mark que aterraba a su madre hablándole sobre supuestos amigos imaginarios, que más bien respondían a la condición de entes tenebrosos.

Pues bueno, ¿qué me pasa a mí, en particular? Empecé a ver sombras, figuras difusas que veo de reojo, y desaparecen en cuanto me doy vuelta para enfrentarlas. Cuando las percibía durante el día no les prestaba atención, tenía más de un argumento válido para pensar que eran errores de percepción. Sin embargo, desde hace un año, hay noches que paso en total insomnio. Me despierto con la sensación de que me observan, en la oscuridad del cuarto veo formas moverse que al prender la luz se desvanecen. Y ya a partir de ahí no puedo volver a dormirme, y al otro día no me siento cansado ni nada. Hasta he llegado a oír susurros, pero nunca son claros y dudo de que sean reales.

Mi rutina diaria me ayudaba a olvidarme del asunto. Soy un poni ocupado, teniendo en cuenta mi puesto como capitán en jefe de la guardia real y como co-gobernante de un imperio. Y se suma una nueva responsabilidad: Cadence me anunció que tendríamos un hijo. Eso, supongo que por los estados emocionales que conllevaba, como los nervios de ser padre primerizo y el miedo de que le pase algo a ella o al bebé, complicó las cosas. He visto esas sombras, con forma de poni, la mayoría, acercarse, manifestarse de forma más fuerte. Recuerdo una noche, que me levanté al baño, y vi cómo Cadence dormía plácidamente destapada mientras una misteriosa figura negra la observaba desde el pie de la cama. Mi reacción fue gritar; el resultado, despertar a mi esposa y que ella me pregunte el porqué de mi grito.

Sólo yo puedo ver esas sombras, la única explicación que se me ocurre es que se debe al contacto que tuve con el rey Sombra cuando fui a recibir a mi hermana y a sus amigas, y nos atacó de improviso. Me sorprendió su muerte, me parecía que escapaba a la lógica. Pero nunca me decidí a averiguar quién era o quién había sido realmente, hasta que tuve ese extraño sueño. Sucedió en tres lapsos, primero, un potrillo blanco de crin negra y ojos verdes, caminando por un callejón silencioso. Iba hablando solo. Yo, por alguna razón, también era potrillo. Lo seguí hasta el final del callejón, donde había una puerta de un estilo gótico. Al cruzarla, el mismo potrillo, ya con unos cuantos años de edad, se encontraba en una habitación poco agradable, atestada de estanterías con viejos libros que enloquecerían a mi hermana. Se veía que había leído muchos por la mitad, y dibujaba con carboncillo en hojas amarillentas. Eran dibujos tétricos de criaturas nubosas, y no me di cuenta de que la penumbra del cuarto avanzaba hacia nosotros hasta que nos cubrió por completo. El final del sueño es digno de contarse: el potrillo de flancos vacíos al que había seguido ahora era mayor, tenía un aspecto deplorable, además de maniático, su piel se había puesto gris, y clamaba silencio a voces sin cuerpo. No pude reconocer mucho el cuarto donde estaba, pero era un desastre. Estaba de espaldas a mí, se hamacaba y retorcía como un poseso. Sus iris verdes habían desaparecido bajo un aura roja, sentí que me atravesaba con la mirada, y un frío me recorrió la médula cuando me habló por primera vez en todo el sueño:

" _No son sombras… no son… son ellos... Hablan… buscan… un portador físico… soy…_ "

El sueño se terminó abruptamente. Esa fue una horrenda noche, porque fue cuando más perseguido me sentí. Era como si esas sombras tuvieran presencia física, y se multiplicaran a mi alrededor. Vi cómo una electricidad oscura pasaba a través del cristal de las paredes, al parecer tenían una dirección precisa. No sé cómo, pero en mi huida de ese terror sin rostro acabé en la sala del trono. El cristal que se hallaba en lo alto del mismo, el que Twilight había usado para abrir el portal secreto, centelleaba enloquecidamente, como si alguien le lanzara hechizos de magia negra una y otra vez. Estaba claro que "ellos" pretendían hacer que yo lo abriera.

Qué es lo que quieren comunicarme, no lo sé. Esa noche salí del lugar, y no quise prestarle atención a lo que presencié. Pero cuando se repitió tres veces más, me dije que no podía ignorar el llamado.

Que me acompañe la suerte cuando yo baje, porque si entiendo lo que es un "portador físico", está más claro lo que pretenden.


	13. Manos (Lyra)

**Manos**

 **Personaje:** Lyra Heartstrings

…

Primero será mejor que les explique de qué se trata todo esto. Un día me topé con un libro muy interesante en la Biblioteca de Canterlot que nadie leía. La bibliotecaria lo había sacado para limpiarle el polvo y los hongos. En eso, lo vi en el mostrador y me llamaron la atención sus dibujos y escritos, por lo que me senté inmediatamente a leerlo, una vez que se lo solicité a la bibliotecaria. Hablaba de una raza viviente de increíble inteligencia y habilidades asombrosas, que había bajado del cielo en extraños artefactos cilíndricos o esféricos, buscando una nueva tierra que habitar. Los mitos no eran muy claros, y todo lo que se sabía estaba sacado de fragmentos que nada significativo aportaban al estudio ya que si bien relataban que fueron los _homínidos_ quienes difundieron y enseñaron arte, ciencia y técnica en la antigüedad, nada dejaban en claro sobre su paradero final o el por qué desaparecieron de un momento a otro. Y ya desde ese entonces, no he podido despegarme de la idea de encontrarlos, aunque sean sus huesos, sin descartar la posibilidad de hallar uno todavía vivo, en alguna caverna perdida al fin de Equestria.

Hace un par de años, contra todas las opiniones de mis amigas, teniendo una cantidad de pistas y evidencias de la existencia de estos seres, preparé mis alforjas y me lancé a la aventura. Cuando publique mi libro, daré un extenso agradecimiento a A. K. Yearling, la autora de Daring Do (que me enteré por un chisme de Rainbow Dash que ambas son la misma), porque en uno de los últimos libros de su saga, menciona unas extrañas y antiquísimas ruinas que no pertenecían a cualquier estructura conocida, incluso su forma de escritura era distinta. Teniendo en cuenta entonces que lo que escribe Yearling que hace Daring Do es cierto, no puedo más que expresar un sonoro "¡Yay!" por el descubrimiento que fue fruto de todos estos meses de ardua búsqueda.

Entonces, viajé al sitio que describía Daring, me llevó unas cuantas semanas de sacar boletos de tren, pagar peajes, leer folletos y mapas… uff, una parte bastante aburrida de mi aventura. Me uní a un grupo de nómadas que emigraban hacia allí y luego tomé mi camino, hasta llegar a las ruinas circulares. Había estado leyendo las teorías sobre los _homínidos_ o _annunakis_ que planteaban unos pocos autores, algunos bastante perdidos en el tiempo, y en varias partes, sus descripciones coincidían. Uno de sus rasgos fundamentales, que los diferenciaba de todas las especies, eran sus extremidades divididas en cinco falanges, y en esto coincidía la mayoría de ellos.

Tras mucho ensuciarme, excavar y poner en práctica todo lo que aprendí de Paleontología, y tras varias frustraciones consecutivas, di con lo que debió ser en su tiempo una tumba o una urna funeraria. Qué le pasó, no estoy segura, pues sólo encontré las manos a pesar de lo mucho que me esforcé por hallar el resto del cuerpo. Las manos al principio me dieron algo de pavor, a pesar de que las había visto en muchos dibujos, no estaba completamente preparada para encontrarme una real y en tan deplorable estado. Hasta tenían un aspecto tenebroso.

Cada una era más ancha y más larga que mis cascos. Observé los dedos pegados, sin tocarlos ni intentar separarlos por miedo a que se deshicieran. Las dejé en el suelo cuidadosamente y me puse a saltar como una posesa por la felicidad. Ahora tenía una prueba, no, más bien dos, para enrostrárselas en la cara a aquellos que me decían que estaba loca y que dejara esa fantasía de "esos simios lampiños de cabeza grande", como algunos los llamaban.

La emoción me duró todo el viaje de regreso. Traía las manos en una caja, para luego someterlas a un cuidadoso estudio. Las guardé en el sótano de mi casa porque Bonbon se rehusaba terminantemente a que permanecieran en la sala o el cualquier otro sitio donde fueran visibles.

Llegué agotada a casa luego de esa apasionante pero monstruosamente agotadora expedición.

Esa noche dormí como un ángel, como hacía mucho no había dormido. Nada más a la madrugada me despertó mi amiga, diciendo que oía ruidos provenientes del sótano. Yo me levanté de un salto y fui a investigar enseguida. Temía que alguien quisiera robármelas para destruirlas o atribuirse la gloria del descubrimiento, pues hasta he llegado a pensar que existe un órgano secreto de ponis que elimina toda la evidencia que alguien pueda recaudar sobre los _homínidos_. No me culpen, puede haber de todo en este mundo.

Pero las manos estaban intactas cuando las revisé.

Durante los siguientes días y noches, mientras yo escribía cartas intentando convencer a reconocidas figuras de diversos campos para el examen conjunto de las manos, sobre todo en las noches, no dejamos de oír ruidos en la casa. Creíamos que eran ratas, porque ciertos sonidos se asemejaban al de sus patas corriendo por el suelo, aunque algunos otros eran inexplicables. Trajimos un gato para el control de roedores, a mí me preocupaban las manos, a las que notaba algo cambiadas pero no sabía en qué. El gato no estuvo más de dos días con nosotras, pues una noche fuimos a cenar con un par de amigos y cuando regresamos, estaba muerto… lo habían estrangulado. Y a la mañana siguiente, de forma curiosa, hallé pelusas en las uñas de las manos.

Lo peor fue cuando Bonbon me dijo que sentía que alguien le tocaba el cuello mientras dormía. Tenía un tacto extraño, no me lo pudo describir bien. Yo todavía no empezaba a sospechar abiertamente que las manos tuvieran alguna maldición, el episodio del gato abrió las posibilidades. La certeza de que tenía que devolverlas al lugar donde las había desenterrado ya no me entristecía tanto, pues progresivamente pasé de admirarlas a tenerles pavor.

La noche final, me desperté ahogándome. Algo me cerraba la tráquea… abrí los ojos y comencé a gritar desesperada, al llevarme los cascos al cuello descubrí que eran esas horrendas manos. Bonbon apareció con una escoba para quitármelas de encima, y le agradecí que me salvara a pesar de recibir algunos golpes involuntarios.

Ya no quise saber más nada de los _annunakis_ después de eso, y regresé ese par de monstruosidades al sitio donde deberían permanecer para siempre.

…

Notas:

Por lo general no acostumbro tomar todo lo que está consensuado en el fandom sobre los personajes. Pero debo admitir que si quitara a Lyra su tendencia por los humanos, no tendría nada interesante que escribir de ella, ¿no?

Pido disculpas a Fenix Hearth, cuyo nombre he escrito mal sin querer, pues aunque pueda parecer lo mismo, "Heart" (corazón) y Hearth (hogar) no son lo mismo.


	14. Dragonidad (Spike)

_**Dragonidad**_

 **Personaje:** Spike

 **Nota:** Se preguntarán qué es _dragonidad_. Digamos que es como la dignidad del dragón. Contra todo lo que el fandom ha consensuado sobre la relación de Spike y Rarity, en este relato le doy un trato más digno a nuestro pequeño dragoncito, dándole una pareja de su especie. Nada más tengo que decir de esto, disfrútenlo.

…

He llegado a una edad un poco más madura que la anterior…

Aquellas cosas que de niño me fascinaban o me gustaban, o que interpretaba de una manera positiva… ya no son lo mismo. Ya no pienso igual que ayer, por lo menos en varios puntos. Mi vida en Poniville fue tomando otro gusto, supongo que es por los cambios que implica esto de pasar a la pubertad, no sé. Todavía soy joven para comprender lo que siento.

Empecé a sentir que las cosas con Twilight eran distintas, poco a poco, no digo que nos empezamos a llevar mal, es sólo que, ella ya parece tener su vida más encauzada. Lo mismo pasa con las demás. Y yo, ¿en dónde encajo en todo esto? Me siento un cero a la izquierda, de repente, todos los recuerdos de mis aventuras y vivencias con cada una de ellas adquirieron otro tinte… Me di cuenta de que no estoy a la altura de ninguna, siento que son insulsos todos los valores que tomé de ellas.

Tal vez esto es normal, es parte de mi crecimiento, pero… hay cosas que no han cerrado para mí. La cuestión de mis padres, por ejemplo. Quisiera saber algún día qué fue de ellos, buscar las explicaciones que Twilight no tiene para mí y que yo no pude encontrar por mi cuenta. No es que desprecie mi vida en Poniville, pero ha despertado mi sentido draconiano, un sentido de aventuras, de conocer nuevas tierras y aprender qué tan duro es enfrentarse a la naturaleza fuera de este pueblo.

Uno de esos tantos días en los que me sentía decepcionado, cuando salía de la Boutique de Rarity una vez más, luego de una tarde de ayudarla con sus costuras y sin poder decirle los sentimientos que albergaba en mi corazón, me topé con Jade.

Y Jade cambió por completo todo mi mundo.

Era una dragona un poco más mayor que yo, pero al momento que sin querer me la topé, me dejó algo impactado. Sus ojos color topacio, sus escamas ocres y las pequeñas espinas color café me produjeron una impresión difícil de explicar. Traía un pañuelo azul con lunares en la cabeza, y una actitud altanera y un poco tosca, que podía hacer que alejaras de ella sin dudar. Era como una gitana, según me contó después, y dijo que viajaba sola porque ya no tenía familia, y porque sentía que cualquier lugar era su hogar mientras estuviera ella. Me fascinaron sus palabras, y durante todo el tiempo que pasó en Poniville, fue acercándome cada vez más, quería saber más de su vida, pues no todos los días me encontraba con alguien de mi especie. Y menos tan joven.

Al principio, bueno, tratarla fue difícil. Me acostumbré a que me llamara "Enano" o que no me diera ni los buenos días. Debió darse cuenta de la pasta que me faltaba todavía para llegarle a los talones, tal vez creyó que me gustaba, no sé. Pero si podía irse de Poniville cuando quisiera, no sé por qué se quedaba de todas formas. Lo cierto es que algo conseguí, porque con el tiempo me fui ganando su confianza, y hasta quiso comenzar a enseñarme cómo ser un dragón de verdad.

De tal manera nos habíamos hecho amigos, que cuando llegó el día en que ella decidió irse, tuvimos una pequeña discusión no muy relevante. Yo quería seguirla, y Jade me dijo que la única forma en que me dejaría acompañarla, sería aceptando el sacrificio de abandonar a mis amigas ponis, argumentando que sólo podría llegar a ser un dragón de verdad si me desprendía el polvo de este pueblo y me iba con ella a conocer la verdadera vida de un dragón.

Me dijo que se iría en la madrugada, que me esperaba a la salida del pueblo, y que si tenía suficiente "coraje dragónico", que no tardara más de quince minutos en llegar, de lo contrario se iría.

La decisión fue difícil. Esa madrugada fingí dormir, pero lo cierto es que lo que menos tenía era sueño. Evité llorar como un niño, y hasta puedo decir que… que no me sentía tan triste.

Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Me demoré escribiendo una nota para Twilight y para las demás, tratando de convencerlas de que no me buscaran. Jade me llevó por un camino distinto fuera del pueblo, que yo ni conocía, así que supuse que nunca nos encontrarían por allí.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Fuimos viajando, nos fuimos conociendo, discutimos y peleamos mucho, aunque inevitablemente volvíamos a reunirnos enseguida. Yo le enseñé a desarrollar un corazón como el de una poni, ella me enseñó a fortalecer mi corazón de dragón. Más o menos a los cinco o seis años de viajar juntos, empecé a admitir en mi fuero interno que lo que sentía alguna vez por Rarity, ahora lo sentía por Jade…

No sé si realmente dejé de amar a Rarity, probablemente sí, pues no me dolió cuando, al volver a Poniville, vi que ya tenía su pareja. No tenía por qué amedrentarme, yo ahora tenía la mía, y era Jade, después de un largo y complicado período en que Jade y yo debimos reconocer lo que sentíamos, y decírnoslo a la cara luego de la más dura aventura, donde fui a rescatarla de una banda de cazadores de dragones, aunque estuviera enojado con ella, y ella conmigo. Eso demostró que había más entre nosotros de lo que creíamos.

Y voy llegando a la conclusión de mi relato. Continuamos viajando juntos, esta vez con un lazo más fuerte. Descubrí la verdad sobre mis padres, Jade me ayudó y me contuvo mucho, algo que Rarity (o Twilight) no habría sido capaz de hacer. Nos casamos en un sagrado templo draconiano, y ya cuando los tres huevos que procreamos rompieron el cascarón, Jade me sorprendió al decirme que quizá podíamos volver a visitar a mi "familia poni".

Algo que no puedo negar de ellas, es su fidelidad. Cuando no pudieron encontrarme, y desistieron, ellas no dejaron de creer que yo volvería algún día…

…

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por esta semana.

No duden en decirme si quieren que escriba sobre su poni favorito, recibo todas las sugerencias.

Nos leemos pronto, mis queridos lectores ;)


	15. Muda (Vinyl Scratch)

**Muda**

 **Personaje:** Vinyl Scratch/Dj-Pon3

 **A pedido de:** Goldeen Neko

 **Nota:** Esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió escribir de ella, ya que me costó un poco ponerme a tono con su personalidad. No es que dé por hecho que ella es muda, pero me pareció un tópico interesante del cual partir.

…

La música es más que música para mí.

La música es mi voz.

Desde potrilla, tuve muchos obstáculos para superar esta condición física que no me permitía comunicarme con los demás como cualquier poni. Lo terrible era saber que me acompañaría toda la vida, y que se haría más difícil conforme creciera. Pero, ¡hey! No resultó tan malo, ni la mitad de terrible de lo que mis padres o el doctor me hicieron pensar. Encontré en mi debilidad una nueva fortaleza, y gracias a cierta voluntad. Cuando algo te acompaña desde la infancia, no lo rechazas, sino que lo aceptas como tu amigo, te resignas a resistir lo que no puedes cambiar pero a luchar por cambiar lo que sí se puede.

Vivíamos en Poniville, mi padre afinaba instrumentos y mi madre era solista en flauta. Ellos tenían altas expectativas sobre mí, querían que mi cutie mark se relacionara de cualquier forma con la música, es lo que esperaban como músicos. No los culpo, aunque no sé si podría reprocharles que sus ánimos decayeran cuando descubrieron que de mi boca no salía palabra alguna.

Como si la voz fuera requisito único para hacer música.

No voy a contarles todo el trajín de los especialistas a los que me llevaron y los estudios que me hicieron. Es a-bu-rri-do, y no es la parte importante de mi historia tampoco. Pasé momentos difíciles, sí, y en un tiempo en que todavía no estaba la princesa Luna para ayudar a los potrillos con sus problemas a través de sus sueños. No es que tuviera demasiadas pesadillas al respecto, aunque sí me sentí muy triste en varias ocasiones.

Tuve que descubrir mi propio camino. Acepté rápido que sin mi voz de todas formas podría encontrar mi talento. Tardé un poco, sí, pero me animaba haber conocido a mi amiga Octavia, yo quería hacer música al igual que ella pero jamás conseguí ponerme a su nivel o dominar cualquiera de los instrumentos que componían una orquesta. Simplemente no podía dar bien con las notas, tenía necesidad de reproducir algo ya compuesto pero darle… mi toque. Y me faltaba hallar ese toque.

Hasta que tuve la oportunidad de encontrar el toque deseado. Junto a Octi, los días en los que podía tomarse un rato para salir, íbamos a una matiné. Ella ya tenía su cutie mark, y no le daba vergüenza acompañarme a pesar de ser una flanco en blanco. Tampoco a nadie le interesaba.

Recuerdo al Dj que pasaba la música en esa matiné, se llamaba Dum Bass, ése era su nombre artístico. Le debo mucho de lo que soy. La primera vez que entré, yo sólo tuve ojos para la máquina que manejaba. Durante las tres noches consecutivas que Octi me acompañó, inevitablemente yo terminaba cerca del Dj y de su mezcladora. Los ritmos, los bajos, los graves, toda esa armonía artificial que creaba a través de las notas ya hechas de la música que utilizaba, era un imán para mí. Me quedaba escuchando sus combinaciones, medio escondida, disimulando. Mi timidez no me permitía ir más allá de la línea. La tercera noche, Dum Bass debió darse cuenta, o tal vez siempre lo supo y esa vez se animó a mirarme fijo, y entonces salí corriendo como pude de la matiné. Octi me alcanzó en la salida.

Al sábado siguiente, ya no fui. Octavia y sus padres se mudaron a Canterlot, donde ella iba a perfeccionarse en su talento. Y en cambio ahí me quedé yo, estancada. Durante un par de semanas, ni siquiera me asomé a la matiné. Tenía miedo, y vergüenza porque Bass me había visto. No quería saber lo que ocurriría si iba de vuelta, había tantas posibilidades de que se burlara de mí… como de que ni me recordase, ya que siempre parecía estar inmiscuido con los discos en la mezcladora.

Pero un sábado, decidí dar el paso. El tema se había convertido en una obsesión para mí. Soñaba con esa máquina, con el cañón de bajos, con una música que yo misma hacía tan sólo moviendo mis cascos. Por eso, quise quitarme la duda. Pensé que ahí debía estar la clave para descubrir mi talento por fin.

Oh, fue una de las noches más impresionantes de mi vida. Al instante de entrar, Bass me llamó con una seña. Yo miré hacia ambos lados, quería asegurarme de que fuera a mí a quien llamaba. Obligué a mis temblorosos cascos a avanzar… ¡Uf! ¿Cómo les cuento la intensidad de este momento? Fue sublime, Dum Bass me hizo un lugar en su asiento, me preguntó quién era yo, y por qué lo miraba de esa forma las otras noches. Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, volví la cabeza para disimularlo. Más vergüenza me daba saber que no tenía cómo responderle.

-Ah, ¿no hablas, verdad? No importa. Tú sólo mira cómo lo hago, y luego veré si puedes hacerlo…

Lo miré con sorpresa, no esperaba eso. Quizá pensó que quería probar cómo funcionaba el equipo. Yo me quedé ahí, tratando de que no me vieran, y prestando a la vez atención a los movimientos del Dj, con mucha precisión. Quería registrar cada movimiento, a pesar de que pensaba que me pondría otra canción para que yo probase. Era lo más seguro.

Al cabo de un rato, Bass me colocó no sólo los auriculares y el mando de la máquina, sino que también me dio sus anteojos, como una especie de cábala. Me dijo que así había comenzado él, cuando todavía la música electrónica y el dubstep no eran tan populares.

Era la primera canción cuyos movimientos había observado. Y fue la primera canción con la que me estrené como Dj. Empecé a los tumbos, pero luego nació en mí un instinto increíble, ya al rato sabía qué hacer y cómo.

Bass me observó tranquilamente, viendo el buen resultado de mis combinaciones.

Cuando nos despedimos, ya terminada la matiné, quise devolverle sus anteojos. Pero me los volvió a colocar frente a los ojos diciendo:

-Ya no los necesito. Ahora le pertenecen a Dj-Pon3.

Nunca me quité ese apodo.

Cuando volví a casa, no comprendí la espontánea felicidad de mis padres a la mitad del regaño por llegar tarde.

Lo hice cuando miré mi flanco.


	16. Pregunta (Pumpkin y Pudding Cake)

**Pregunta**

 **Personaje/s:** Pumpkin/Pudding Cake

 **A pedido de:** Goldeen Neko

…

-Tía Pinkie, ¿papá y mamá se van a separar?

Era un tema delicado y una situación delicada. Pumpkin no sabía lo mucho que su pregunta había golpeado a su niñera, ni lo difícil que se lo puso para darle una respuesta. La pequeña esperaba que Pinkie pudiera disipar sus miedos, confiaba en que le respondería algo tranquilizante, pero su hermano Pudding no compartía esa visión, pensaba que o bien Pinkie los intentaría convencer de que todo estaba bien, o simplemente evitaría la pregunta. De todas formas, ella no mentiría, pero…

-Claro que no, Pumpkin, ellos sólo… están cansados y tienen mucho trabajo. Y a veces los padres pelean, pero eso no significa que se vayan a… a separar. – contestó la niñera rosada.

-Pero ellos no parecen felices… - insistió Pudding.

Una luz de esperanza se encendió en los ojos de la pequeña de crin naranja. Ella tenía siete años ahora, igual que su hermano mellizo Pudding, y ambos eran capaces de darse cuenta cuando algo no marchaba bien en la familia. La unicornio quería creer que Pinkie le decía la verdad, pues jamás mentía, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que no era suficiente. Sin embargo, el pegaso meneó la cabeza, pensando cuán iguales podían ser los adultos en algunas cosas, siempre intentando esconder los problemas cuando estaban frente a sus narices.

Los mellizos sabían que aquello que andaba mal entre sus padres tenía que ver con ellos dos, aunque no sabían cómo. Ni tampoco habían preguntado, ¿cómo hacerlo? Pumpkin y Pudding veían apenas la punta del iceberg: las miradas que su padre le dirigía a su madre, algunos murmullos incomprensibles, ese secreto que los niños no alcanzaban a desentrañar a pesar de que en ocasiones pegaban el oído a la puerta, esperando que alguno de sus padres dijera algo que les aclarara por qué no parecían felices.

Los habían escuchado discutir, los habían visto a veces comportándose de forma extraña, en el trabajo se trataban de forma más distante. Ínfimos detalles como éstos llegaban a la percepción de los gemelos, y no conforme con eso, algunos potrillos y potrancas en la escuela se mofaban de que ellos eran una unicornio y un pegaso y sus padres ponis de tierra. Y eso, ¿hasta dónde podía estar mal? ¿Cuál era el daño que hacían con eso? Para Pumpkin y Pudding, ninguno. Tanto su padre como su madre les expresaban un cariño enorme, la cosa aparecía cuando estaban juntos.

Los niños no pudieron ver bajo la alegre máscara de Pinkie Pie la preocupación que le produjo la pregunta. Tan sólo se quedaron con su silencio y sus evasivas, deseándoles muy buenas noches y todo eso. Pero cuando la poni rosada quiso irse, la magia de Pumpkin mantuvo cerrada la puerta.

-Oh, Pumpkin, sabes que es hora de ir a dormir…

Ahora, ¿por qué Pumpkin se había animado a preguntar si sus padres iban a separarse? Porque al volver una tarde a casa de la escuela, Pinkie no estaba allí para llevarlos a otro lado y protegerlos de la inadecuada situación que se había dado entre el señor y la señora Cake. Era lo que Pinkie siempre hacía: protegerlos de la mala relación que había entre la pareja de pasteleros con quienes trabajaba desde hacía mucho. Pero esa vez no, aquella tarde tres días atrás habían oído a su madre en la cocina, gritando [a su padre] que si no pensaba terminar ese asunto de una vez por todas y decidía confiar realmente en ella, se _mudaría con sus hijos a otra parte, y le dejaría la pastelería toda a su cargo_.

-Tía Pinkie, dinos la verdad – dijo Pudding, quien junto a su hermana se habían bajado de sus camas para encarar a su niñera - ¿Por qué mamá y papá ya no se quieren?

-Por favor, tía Pinkie. Un día vimos a mamá llorar, y ella no nos quiso decir qué pasaba… - suplicó Pumpkin.

A Pinkie le ganó el desconcierto, y tragó saliva. Comprendió que no podría engañar a los mellizos, que no había forma de que no se dieran cuenta…

-Ustedes no deben preocuparse, no hicieron nada malo…

-¿Y mamá sí? – preguntó Pumpkin.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque papá le echaba la culpa de algo, ¿tú sabes qué es? – dijo Pudding.

Podría ser experta en vencer cualquier barrera y tener siempre una sonrisa para un día nublado y oscuro, podría haber superado pruebas terribles, pero Pinkie tenía poco tacto para tratar determinadas situaciones. Ella había creído al principio lo que los Cake dijeron ante la aparentemente inexplicable situación de que dos ponis de tierra tuviesen un hijo pegaso y una hija unicornio, pero toda esa creencia se fue desmoronando en cuanto el señor Cake dejó de respetar el secreto acuerdo con su esposa. Había bajezas que Pinkie no conocía o conocía muy poco, y le impactó descubrir aquella verdad. Y jamás diría nada, por código propio, aunque eso significara tragarse una tremenda decepción.

Era natural la preocupación de los pequeños, pero no había forma de decirles la verdad sin tironear de varias fibras sensibles, podría meter la pata hasta el quinto subsuelo, y en un asunto en el que nada tenía que ver. Pero también era normal que los gemelos Cake le preguntaran a ella qué pasaba, tal vez tenían miedo de hacerlo con sus padres por buenas razones.

La verdad los involucraba a ellos, que no tenían la culpa de nada. Separar un error de las consecuencias por éste producidas era imposible, lo mismo que traicionar todos los valores aprendidos por satisfacer la inocente curiosidad de dos potrillos.

Los mellizos Cake esperaron a su niñera con la mirada y con los oídos, mas ella les cantó una canción sobre la paciencia y la confianza, con su particular estilo, y con ello pudo distraerlos para decirles finalmente que la tormenta pasaría, pero que algún día, cuando fueran mayores, serían capaces de entender aquello que por su bien se les tenía vedado.

…

…

 **Nota:** Sé que no tengo que escribirlo directamente para que ustedes se den cuenta (y que tal vez el final del relato puede no ser de su agrado). Fue un desafío interesante ponerme a escribir algo sobre estos dos pequeños, y el único punto fuerte que podía tomar era algo que quizá en la serie no tenía vuelta de tuerca, pero que en el mundo real se sabe bien que funciona de otra forma.

El episodio donde nacen los gemelos Cake es, ciertamente, algo arriesgado. A mi ver, les fue más "productivo" a los escritores de ese capítulo contradecir (pongámoslo de momento así) la naturaleza simple y llana (padres terrestres/hijos no terrestres) para amenizar la trama y hacerle más difícil a Pinkie su trabajo de niñera, con el fin de enseñarle que ser niñera no era sólo jugar con los bebés y etc. Piénsenlo, ¿cómo habría sido el capítulo si Pumpkin no tuviera cuerno y Pudding no tuviera alas?

Claro que éste es sólo otro punto de vista. Esa explicación de que el abuelo o la abuela eran de tal raza de poni puede ser válida, supongamos que haya casos que sucedan así en la vida real.

Pero, ¿y si las cosas no fueran como nos las muestran, o como pretenden hacernos creer que fueron?


	17. Ojos (Derpy Hooves)

**Ojos**

 **Personaje:** Derpy Hooves

 **Notas:** Me parece curioso que no me hayan pedido aún uno de la querida Derpy, una de las más "ilustres" ponis de fondo. Pero bueno, aquí está un relato de ella para sus fans. Aquí la tomo como ella sola, es decir, descuento a la pequeña Dinky, y el Doc aparece sólo en calidad de amigo, aunque quizá sea protagonista del próximo relato…

…

Debí perderme su fiesta de bienvenida a Poniville, porque me pareció extraño no haberlo visto antes, cuando entró a la oficina de correos. Tenía un corte de crin algo raro, tirado hacia el lado izquierdo, y recortado del lado derecho, con dos líneas, una azul y una gris, y su pelaje era de color entre amarillento y grisáceo. También tenía una cara de malhumorado, porque no dijo ni buenos días. Simplemente vino hacia el mostrador y solicitó lo suyo.

-Vengo por el paquete a nombre de Arthooves.

-¿Lo retira el titular? – pregunté. Siempre hago eso para verificar quién retira los paquetes cuando llegan, puesto que ya me habían sancionado por dejar llevarse encomiendas a ponis que no eran quienes debían recibirlos.

-Sí.

Era frío y distante, miraba hacia la izquierda e insistentemente se tiraba el flequillo hacia ese lado. Lo hacía usando su magia, ¿ya dije que era un unicornio? Creo que no… Bueno, su magia era de un color verde limón como el de sus ojos… bueno, uno de sus ojos. Por el reflejo de un espejito entre las cosas que miraba Arthooves mientras yo buscaba su pedido, vi que por qué se tapaba tanto el ojo izquierdo: porque era de un color celeste. Eso me llamó mucho la atención, y me sorprendió tanto que se me resbaló la caja de los cascos, pero por suerte él reaccionó enseguida y la tomó con su magia.

-¡Ten más cuidado! – me gritó enojado.

-Lo… lo siento.

-No sé de dónde sacan una poni tan torpe para poner a cargo de cosas tan delicadas…. – masculló Arthooves.

Ahora podía verlo mejor a los ojos, porque quedaron descubiertos cuando tuvo que evitar que su paquete cayera el suelo. Me lo quedé mirando unos segundos, pues enseguida volvió a peinarse la crin hacia un costado.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Te debo algo?

-No… no, no, nada, nada – balbuceé – Muchas… muchas gracias por venir…

-Sí, como sea… - se despidió, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina de correos.

Esa noche no pude dormir, tuve que bajar a tomar un vaso de leche con muffins para distraerme un poco. No podía dejar de pensar en Arthooves, no había visto nunca un poni así. Sé que fue muy descortés y todo eso, pero no es nada que yo no haya escuchado ya de otros, desde que era una potrilla.

Cada semana, venía a buscar una encomienda a la oficina, casi siempre del mismo tamaño. Arthooves se dedicaba al Arte, su cutie mark lo expresaba muy bien. Le gustaba pintar y hacer esculturas, estaba trabajando en una colección que presentaría en unos meses en Poniville, relacionada con casi todo lo que pasó aquí o cerca de aquí. ¿Por qué lo sé? Porque se comentaba por todo el pueblo, y porque a diario iban Twilight y Spike y todas sus amigas a su estudio, una casa muy grande medio a las afueras.

En algunas ocasiones fui a su casa, la que llamaba "estudio", para llevarle sus cajas. Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero por qué iba a mentirles… buscaba excusas para ir a su estudio, porque quería ver las cosas que hacía. Sus obras eran muy bonitas, aunque algunas me daban miedo, como esas que él llamaba "Los Siete Draconequus" o la que había hecho de Nightmare Moon… Usaba todo tipo de materiales, desde los más finos hasta los más cotidianos.

Arthooves no era muy hospitalario, para nada. Era eso… ¿cómo se dice? Ermi… ermitaño, creo. Las primeras veces me cerraba la puerta en la cara o me empujaba, pero yo no me rendía. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo, supongo que es porque quería que fuera mi amigo. A veces me echaba porque yo hacía demasiadas preguntas o porque tocaba algo o porque se rompía algo. No siempre era mi culpa, el problema es que tenía muy desordenada su sala.

Una tarde, le llevé unos muffins. Me di cuenta de que estaba tan metido en el trabajo que comía o descansaba muy poco. En eso, se parecía al Doctor, jeje.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Arthooves, después de dar una vuelta de cabeza muy rápida. Acaba los detalles de una pintura de las princesas.

-Son muffins. Podríamos… compartirlos si quieres.

-No tengo hambre.

-Están frescos, te gustarán.

Insistí mucho, porque cuando quieres algo, lo consigues de una u otra forma. Y lo logré. Nos sentamos en su pequeño patio, no tenía menos materiales que la sala. Yo lo miraba, ya no se corría tanto la crin para el costado.

-Tus ojos son raros… - le dije. Sé que metí la pata, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Mira quién habla… - rezongó.

-Pero, son muy bonitos…

Me miró fijo, tanto que me sonrojé y desvié la mirada.

-Los tuyos también.

No sé por qué me gustó tanto su respuesta. Esas tres palabras para mí significaron mucho, y además esa tarde me fui feliz porque mis muffins le gustaron, ¿pueden creerlo?

Y… unos días más tarde me invitó a su exposición. Me emocioné muchísimo, aunque tenía miedo de ir y arruinarlo todo. Incluso me quedé en mi casa, pero no resistí la tentación de salir. Habría sido más fácil para mí que la hicieran en otra ciudad.

Así que fui. Traté de mantenerme lo más alejada posible de sus obras, después de todo ya las conocía. Quería felicitarlo porque todo estaba saliendo bien… pero luego no sé qué salió mal. Recuerdo que volé hasta la plaza, Arthooves vestía un sombrero y unos anteojos oscuros, y se había peinado de forma distinta. Tal vez fue el viento que hice cuando llegué, no lo sé, creo que me lo choqué porque no lo había reconocido. Y entonces sus gafas cayeron y todos vieron sus ojos y se asombraron…

Arthooves lo tomó muy mal. Se enojó conmigo, me gritó, me dijo cosas terribles, y que se arrepentía de haberme invitado. Se fue sin hablar con nadie, y el Doctor lo siguió, diciendo que hablaría con él.

Me sentí muy triste, y volví a mi casa caminando. No me importaba ya que todos se burlaran de mí o me despreciaran. Siempre estuve hecha para eso.

A la otra semana, yo no esperaba verlo de vuelta. Creí que se iría para siempre de Poniville... Por mi culpa, ya todos sabían lo de sus ojos. Seguramente estaría enojado conmigo por toda la eternidad. Y ahí fue cuando entró, se quitó los anteojos que traía y puso sobre la mesa una estatuita… que era yo.

Me miró con una expresión nueva mientras me decía:

-D-Derpy, mira… soy pésimo para estas cosas, pero si me voy, quería dejarte por lo menos un buen recuerdo… Yo he sufrido mucho por estos ojos, hasta el punto en que jamás quise que nadie los viera. Pero quería mostrarte… a una poni que, quizá sin tener la fama que yo alcancé con mi talento, supo ser mejor que yo en algo… y eso, es superar la diferencia, es… que no importe nada de lo que otros puedan decir o hacer. Sus amigas no la quieren menos por su… asimetría. La aprecian igual. Y querer, o dejarse querer… ella sabe mejor de eso que yo.

No quería que mis ojos se humedecieran, pero les gusta llevar la contraria. Me abrazó.

-Quería… disculparme contigo. Y agradecerte… porque eres una poni de gran corazón. Nuestros ojos no serán regulares, pero eso no cambia lo que somos…

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida…


	18. Empatía (Doctor Hooves)

**Empatía**

 **Personaje:** Doctor Hooves

…

Tengo un oficio nada despreciable para ser un poni de tierra. Sin poseer la capacidad de volar o hacer magia, he tenido increíbles aventuras que por ciertas razones no están al alcance de cualquier otro poni. Lo que no significa que no puedan tenerlas, si se diera el caso, claro. Viajar a través del tiempo y desenredar todos sus misterios requiere quizá algo más que magia, sino intelecto. Muchas veces fue sólo cuestión de concentrarse y pensar con claridad… es increíble la cantidad de cosas nuevas que he aprendido en cada viaje, y sigo aprendiendo. Uno jamás se convierte en un erudito completo, siempre habrá algo nuevo para aprender.

He participado en mucho eventos singulares, he presenciado fenómenos increíbles, hechos que escapan a la comprensión de los demás ponis, y que siempre he tenido a buen cuidado el cómo relatarlos o el darlos a conocer siquiera, porque no tengo forma de demostrarlos o porque simplemente son muy complejos para los demás. Pero sin embargo, hay otros hechos que se dan en la vida diaria, los cuales son también toda una experiencia fascinante o particular. La boda de Cranky y Matilda, por ejemplo, organizada a la carrera debido a un error. Y debo admitirlo, esas pequeñas aventuras fuera de lo común en Poniville también las disfruto, por lo menos cuando estoy allí.

Me he cruzado además con distintos personajes e historias diversas, y aunque hay muchos a quienes quisiera volver a ver, entre ellos está alguien especial, y de quien no tengo nada de qué quejarme porque hay otros valores delante. Desde que conocí a Derpy, si bien al principio pude pensar lo mismo que cualquiera, cuando descubrí que sin ser la poni más inteligente era una de las mejores compañías que podía tener, resigné mi paciencia y mi mal humor cada vez que por su inocente torpeza algo salía mal.

Derpy es todo un mundo, cada poni lo es. Entrar a conocer el universo que hay dentro de cada poni, latiendo, expandiéndose, creando y recreando, es un desafío tan interesante como recorrer con la Tardis los planos más abstractos de la realidad. No obstante sus defectos, sus amigas en Poniville la aprecian, y no creo que sea por lástima, sino porque otras de sus cualidades son capaces de opacar sus diferencias.

En muy pocas ocasiones la he visto triste por causa de sus ojos, pero indirectamente ella tiene una fortaleza tan grande como cualquiera. Tal vez es su inocencia o su superficial comprensión de las cosas, no lo sé, y no me interesa tanto saberlo, la cuestión es que ella no deja de sonreír, y esa sonrisa ilumina el día junto con su alegría cuando nos reencontramos. Es su entusiasmo el que hace de cada tarde una aventura, y al mismo tiempo es como un descanso. No piensen que por ser un genio no me aburro de la ciencia… hay días en los que necesito desenchufarme de todo lo técnico y científico, y dejarme embargar por sensaciones más cálidas, cercanas y palpables.

Derpy siempre me sorprende con algo nuevo además de muffins cuando regreso. Esta tarde me contó acerca de un tal… Arthooves o algo así. Un artista que había venido al pueblo para ambientarse en el contexto de obras que reproducirían importantes eventos acaecidos en Poniville, los cuales estoy seguro de que ustedes se hallarán al tanto. La escuché atentamente, estaba muy emocionada, sus mejillas arreboladas le daban un cierto tono enamoradizo. Y no era para menos, porque ese artista tenía ojos especiales como los de ella, con la diferencia de que en realidad eran asimétricos en cuanto al color: uno verde y otro azul.

Me di cuenta casi enseguida de lo que eso significaba, pero me guardé mi opinión hasta que Derpy me lo preguntó. Le dije que me alegraba mucho, sin rodeos, pues creía que alguien con la misma particularidad que uno es capaz de tener empatía, de comprender a uno…

Bueno, mi suposición distaba mucho de la realidad. A pesar de que Derpy me dijo que Arthooves era bastante cerrado y hosco, pero que le devolvió un cumplido y le gustaron los muffins que ella le llevó, no imaginé que él no había logrado superar su historia personal como lo había hecho Derpy.

No le vi la cara al tipo hasta que llegó el día de su exposición. Yo andaba de paso en el pueblo, y cuando vi a mi amiga surcar el cielo, no pude alcanzarla sino hasta que ya había chocado con el artista. Ella me había dicho en una carta que aunque Arthooves la había invitado, tenía miedo de ir y causar un desastre. No puedo culparla, después de todo ella se conoce casi tanto o mejor que nosotros.

Seré sincero, me enfurecí con ese unicornio por cómo trató a Derpy. No porque no hubiera pasado antes, sino porque me indignaba su actitud. Pero supe contener mis emociones, y hacer lo que creía correcto: hacerlo entrar en razón. Así que lo seguí hasta su estudio-casa, y no esperé a su autorización para pasar.

-¿Vienes a golpearme o qué? Sé que eres amigo de ella…

-No, Arthooves – interrumpí – No creo que la violencia resuelva nada.

-¿Y entonces qué rayos quieres? – me confrontó el artista, mirándome fijo, pero no me intimidaba su mirada bicromática.

-Escucha, no tenías derecho a tratar así a Derpy, y te diré por qué: porque el problema es tuyo, no de ella. ¿Por qué te avergüenza tanto que el resto vea cómo son tus ojos?

-No entiendes. Nadie lo entiende. Soy un fenómeno, lo fui toda mi vida, sufrí mucho por ello. Así que decidí que lo mejor era no arriesgarme.

-Siento mucho que no la hayas pasado bien, y que te cueste creer que eso te hace especial. Es comprensible que algunos ponis no sean capaces de ver más allá de las apariencias, pero los hay. Cuando uno los encuentra, no debe rechazarlos. Y eso es lo que has hecho con Derpy.

-…

-Lo que te falta es empatía, Arthooves. Empatía para entender que Derpy sólo quiere ser tu amiga, y que ella es como es, a pesar de que también sufrió burlas por la condición de sus ojos. ¿Sabes qué? Ella superó eso, y aunque no es perfecta, es una de las mejores ponis que uno puede conocer. Porque es sincera, es amable y una amiga incondicional. Además, ella más que nadie puede comprender lo que te pasa. Pienso que no deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que ha sentido lo mismo que tú… Ahora me retiro, pero voy a decirte algo más: hay mucho que puedes aprender de los demás que no aparece en los libros, y lo sé por experiencia….

Así me fui, ensordecido por el silencio de Arthooves.

No supe cuánto mi palabras habían hecho mella en él, sino hasta una semana después, cuando al visitar a Derpy en la oficina de correos, vi que sonreía y lagrimeaba mientras entre sus cascos sostenía una figurilla que llevaba la firma del artista.

…

¡Más de treinta reviews! ¡Muchas gracias Skylar-159, Fenix Hearth, Slash Torrance, Goldeen Neko, Stralightsparkle, Scrittore Passione y a todos los que siguen Ponis en 1000 palabras!


	19. Manzanaranja (Applejack)

**Manzanaranja**

 **Personaje:** Applejack

….

-Yeeehhawwww! Buenos días a todos familia!

-Buenos días, Applejack – saludó Granny.

-¡Buenos días, Applejack! – saludó Applebloom alegremente –Estábamos esperándote para desayunar.

-Eeeyup. – dijo Big Mac.

-Bien, hoy es lunes y nos espera un largo día…

-Applejack, ¿puedo ir contigo al mercado? Sólo por esta vez – rogó mi hermanita.

-Sabes que tienes escuela, terroncito, y de ninguna manera permitiré que faltes sin justificación.

-Uh…

-Cierto, m'ijita. Un Apple nunca falta a sus responsabilidades siempre y cuando se encuentre en pleno estado de salud. – sermoneó la abuela.

-Además, estaré muy ocupada con la venta de manzanas de hoy como para tenerte vigilada todo el tiempo.

-Está bien… - sé que no me gusta ver desilusionada a mi hermanita, pero límites son límites. De todas formas se puso feliz cuando le dije que podría acompañarme al mercado de camino a la escuela.

-¡Bien, todo listo! ¡A la carga mis valientes! – dije animadamente después de haber desayunado, y cargado el carro tendal portátil con varios cestos rebosantes de las mejores manzanas de la cosecha. Yo estaba segura de que las vendería a todas antes de llegar al atardecer.

-Cuídate mucho, terroncito de azúcar, y no te estés metiendo en problemas por conseguir tu cutie mark con tus amigas. – le recomendé a Applebloom una vez que llegamos a la escuela. Y así seguí camino hacia el mercado.

-Hoy será un día de buenos henos. – dije maravillada al ver la cantidad de ponis que estaban en el mercado.

-¡Lleven, lleven sus manzanas! ¡Frescas como los manantiales en las montañas! ¡Jugosas como ellas solas…! – salmodié cuando terminé de armar mi puesto ambulante, hasta que, de repente…

- _¡Ea, ea, ea, cómo están todos en esta jornada! ¡Yo aquí tengo lo mejor para arrancar su mañana! ¡Y la respuesta está en las naranjas…!_ – piel amarilla y opaca, crin anaranjada sujeta en un rodete, y una cutie mark con tres naranjas… ella era Orangesaft.

-Diantres, ¡no el día de hoy! ¡No quiero un lunes oyendo su voz lisa todo el día! – rezongué. No soporto el olor de los cítricos, y el perfume que usa ella tampoco ayuda. Traté de ignorarla y centrarme en lo mío, pero no era fácil con Orangesaft y su perorata ininterrumpida. Sin mencionar que era algo grosera y ácida con los demás mercaderes, y eso me incluía a mí.

- _Che, tú, manzanera, ¡bájale a la voz que me tapas la mía!_ – me regañó la vendedora de naranjas cuando yo trataba de hacerme oír en el tumulto, gran parte ocasionado por su vozarrón.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Si tú le bajaras un poco también, creo que todos nos oirían a ambas por igual! – repliqué, enfrentándola.

- _Pues si no te gusta, ¡te corres y ya!_ – me respondió Orangesaft, insolentemente.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que se corra?

- _Porque yo llegué primero, así de sencillo…_

-¡Pues yo vengo a este lugar todos los días, no importa qué tan tarde llegue!.

- _¿Y a mí qué? Ya párale al lloriqueo y déjame seguir con mi negocio, Mapplejack…_

-Es Applejack, y no estoy lloriqueando. Mi familia ha vivido y crecido aquí durante años, somos ponis de honor y fuerza. Y no nos dejamos pisotear por forasteros engreídos, ya lo demostramos una vez.

- _Ah, sí…. Como ese asunto del negocio de esos tales Flim y Flam… Si yo hubiera sido ustedes, habría aceptado._ – dijo, con una mueca de "yo soy más inteligente que tú".

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué en el nombre de toda Equestria te hace decir eso?! – grité – Si hubiéramos aceptado la propuesta de esos sinvergüenzas, nuestra sidra habría perdido todo valor, incluso mi familia habría perdido aquello por lo que tuvo que sacrificarse por años, ¡años!

- _Ja, típico de los terrestres fruteros que se quedan en el tiempo…_ \- se burló Orangesaft – _Debieron ser más abiertos al cambio, digo… las manzanas son más difíciles de exprimir que las naranjas, y aunque reconozco que su sidra de manzana es buena, no le llega a los talones a nuestra soda de naranja. Con esa máquina rara que ellos vendían, ustedes podrían haber obtenido el doble de "aquello" por lo que se sacrificaron durante años, pero en un tiempo mucho más corto._ – esta poni se estaba pasando de la raya. Yo por lo general soy una poni calmada, pero cuando alguien me insulta demasiado no mido mi fuerza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a comparar la sidra de manzana con la soda de naranja? ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Orangesaft! Tu familia debería sentirse avergonzada de tu actitud… No eres nadie para cuestionar mis decisiones, los Apple somos ponis con orgullo, y no íbamos a dejar que una chatarra industrial arruinara la calidad de nuestros productos.

- _¿Quién te crees que eres para decir que mi familia se avergüenza de mí? Ellos están muy orgullosos del progreso que he logrado, lo que te pasa es que no soportas tener competencia en el mercado, aunque no sea de manzanas. Es más, tú deberías pertenecer al ramo de las naranjas, ¡porque tienes el pelaje anaranjado, y lo único de manzanas que tienes es tu cutie mark!_

-Cuidado con lo que dices, niña, ¡a mí nadie me va a decir que no soy una Apple!

- _Pues ahora que lo pienso, sí, por lo menos te ves mejor que tu hermana sin marca y que el otro hermano tuyo que parece autista…_ \- si hay una regla dentro de la familia Apple, ésa es que nadie se meta con un miembro de la familia. Y Orangesaft ya me colmaba la honestidad.

-Eso no significa que mis hermanos no sean menos que el tuyo, ¡por lo menos Big Mac no tiene vicio de pereza!

-¡Hey, a mí no me metan! – dijo Syrup, que no se esforzaba en ponerle freno a la labia de la hermana.

-Mira, naranjera, yo no quiero tener problemas contigo, así que mejor vete a otro lado y déjame en paz, o no querrás conocerme enojada…

- _¡Bájale a tus humos, che, Applejack! ¡A mí nadie que no sea mi apá' o mi amá' puede darme órdenes, y tú no por ser "elemento de la armonía" o lo que sea, tienes autoridad para decirme qué hacer! ¿Por qué mejor no demuestras tu elemento y te vas serena morena…?_

-¡Yo te voy a dar tu "serena morena"! – y sin poder contener mi ira, ya me iba a bajar a Orangesaft de una trompada cuando me detuvo un campo de fuerza mágico. - ¿Pero qué…? – al mirar al costado vi a Bonbon y a Lyra, ésta tenía su cuerno encendido.

-Señoritas – dijo Bonbon seriamente y con el ceño fruncido – mi amiga quiere comprar naranjas para hacerse un exprimido y yo quiero manzanas para hacer una tarta, así que, ¿¡podrían dejar por favor al margen su ridícula pelea de vendedoras rivales para hacerse cargo de sus respectivos negocios, es mucho pedir!?

-Ajá, porque yo con dos cascos solo, no puedo… - dijo Syrup, y Orangesaft lo miró con mala cara, porque este zanguango en realidad no estaba haciendo nada y se había entretenido mirándonos discutir. Pero por primera vez en todo este lunes, ella demostró un poco de decoro, y se dispuso a atender a Lyra como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Eh, sí, bueno… - dije, avergonzada, acomodándome el sombrero y tratando de disimular, mientras recuperaba mi aire y le preguntaba a Bonbon cuántas manzanas iba a llevar…

….

Bueno, ya sé que me pasé de las mil palabras, y eso que no pude poner todo lo que quería. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de Applejack, sé que hay otros tópicos más interesantes sobre los que escribir –como sus padres, por ejemplo- pero eso le tocará a Applebloom.

No dejen de pedir personajes, pueden incluir tanto principales como de fondo y no-canon (inventados por el fandom, como Snowdrop o Fluffle Puff). Ustedes sólo pídanlo.

Me despido, mis queridos lectores, nos leemos pronto.


	20. Pesadilla (Diamond Tiara)

**Pesadilla**

 **Personaje:** Diamond Tiara

 **Nota:** El Especial 2000 de Luna llega la semana que viene, y ya me reservé dos personajes a petición de lectores (mientras tanto aprovecharé para pensar un buen tema sobre los cuales escribir por cada uno). No podía perderme la oportunidad de escribir este relato, no tanto en relación al capítulo estrenado recientemente, sino a un pensamiento que tengo sobre las "bullys" que tanto molesta(ban) a las CMC, y es el hecho de que no tienen nada de qué jactarse, eso lo verán en el desarrollo de este capítulo, un pequeño homenaje a la Diamond Tiara que todos odiaron desde el principio (lo que no significa que yo tenga algo contra ella). Además, usaré este relato como un pequeño gancho para el Especial, cuyo tema será la dimensión donde Luna es ama y señora…

….

Hoy había una nueva flanco en blanco en la escuela. ¿Y con quién sino iba a juntarse sino es con esas tres tontas de las Cutie Mark Crusaders? Eso es _taaan_ predecible… A veces pareciera que esas tres ponis son un imán de flancos en blanco.

Además de no tener cutie mark, la "nueva" era bastante rara. Era una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin negra, atada con dos colas, y ojos verdes. Silver Spoon dijo que daba un poco de miedo, porque jamás sonreía y siempre tenía una expresión sombría, que es lo mismo que decir "rara".

Esta potrilla me cayó mal desde el principio, ya con sólo verla a distancia supe que sería peor que todos los ponis con los que me encuentro a diario en este pueblucho. Mi madre me ha enseñado bien a reconocer a los plebeyos de los de la realeza, y esa blanca tenía todas las características de una plebeya de lo más bajo…

-Parece que el club de las anónimas agregó un nuevo miembro hoy, ¿no, Silver?

-Exacto, pero todavía puedes unirte a nosotras si es que consigues tu cutie mark en unas horas…

-¡Silver! – le espeté. En ocasiones Silver Spoon se pone del lado equivocado.

-Oh, no…

-¿Ellas son de las que ustedes me hablaban? – les preguntó la "nueva". Tenía una voz como la de esa cebra del Everfree, cuando contaba esos simplones cuentos de terror en Nightmare Night, pero bastante más suave.

-¡No les hagas caso, White! Ellas sólo vienen a molestarnos, no tienen nada mejor que hacer en el día.

-Oh, vamos, por lo menos nosotras no nos estamos metiendo en problemas a cada momento. – me burlé - ¿Así que te llamas White, eh? ¡El nombre te queda de maravilla!

Y Silver Spoon y yo nos echamos a reír. Enseguida esperamos ver su reacción, pero la rara estaba muy calmada, de seguro se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Pues los nombres de ustedes también les van de maravilla – respondió, con una tranquilidad que me empezaba a molestar, ¿acaso se lo creyó?

-¡Claro que sí! Sólo ponis como nosotras obtienen cutie marks tan geniales, ¿no es cierto, Diamond?

-¡Por supuesto! – y juntamos nuestros flancos para que la rara viera mejor nuestras marcas.

-¿Una tiara de diamantes y una cuchara de plata? Curiosas cutie marks, pero dudo que puedan ser más útiles que las que mis amigas van a conseguir.

-¿QUÉ?

-Justo les estaba diciendo a ellas tres que no debían preocuparse por las cosas que ustedes dijeran…

-¡Qué tontería! ¿Tienes idea de lo tonta que suenas ahora, hoja de papel sin escribir? ¡Quién puede creerse que esas tres conseguirán…!

-Cállate. No me dejaste terminar. Sólo voy a decirles una cosa: puede que ustedes tengan sus marcas, pero no tienen nada realmente especial. Si se fijan bien, Sweetie Belle es una unicornio, y eso significa que algún día llegará a usar magia. Lo mismo Scootaloo: ella con sus alas llegará a tocar las nubes del cielo, algo que ustedes por sus propios medios no conseguirían.

-¡Ajá! ¿Y qué hay de Applebloom? ¡Ella no tiene cuerno ni alas, es como nosotras! – dijo Silver, otra vez abriendo mal la bocota.

-No exactamente. Ella viene de una familia de ponis fuertes, y sabrá tener gran ingenio para desenvolverse con las cosas. Ustedes en realidad no tienen nada más especial que ellas tres, sus talentos no dicen nada, y nada pueden aportar ustedes al crecimiento de Equestria.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Nuestros padres son los ponis más ricos de Poniville, y será mejor que te retractes de lo que dijiste o tú y tú familia tendrán que marcharse de aquí! – la amenacé, pero ella ni se inmutó. Sólo siguió con su cara soberbia.

-Oh, sí, claro, ¿crees que el dinero lo resuelve todo? El dinero es lo primero que desaparece cuando llega la adversidad. Tú, Diamond Tiara, no tienes ningún medio de defensa si de repente en mitad de la noche, un monstruo saliera de debajo de tu cama para devorarte. No podrías volar, no podrías correr, no podrías atacarlo con magia – algo dentro de mí empezó a agitarse cuando la rara se acercó a mí con su mirada malévola, empecé a sentir ganas de querer huir – Y ahí sí que no habría diamante capaz de resolver tu problema…

…

Estúpida White o como se llame. Mañana me aseguraré de que su día sea una pesadilla, ¡le demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer! ¡Ya lo verá!

Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando mi cama se sacudió violentamente. Amenacé a quien quiera que estuviera tratando de asustarme que estaba en el sitio equivocado. No recibí ninguna respuesta, y todo se quedó quieto por un segundo. Volví a hablar, esta vez más fuerte para que mis padres escucharan, pero ni de ellos recibí respuesta.

La cosa bajo mi cama se estremeció de nuevo y la volcó. Me golpeé la cabeza, y por eso no pude reaccionar a tiempo para escapar. No sé qué era, ¡pero era espantoso y maloliente! Sin embargo, recordé lo que pasó en la escuela esta mañana, y entonces me burlé del falso monstruo para hacerles entender a esas tontas crusaders que habían tenido la peor idea del mundo. El monstruo rugió y unos tentáculos oscuros salieron para capturarme.

Sentí miedo… porque _eso_ , era real. Era demasiado deforme como para que se tratara de tres potrillas disfrazadas. Mi único medio de defensa era gritar, el pulpo oscuro me había atrapado y mantenía la puerta bloqueada. Me di cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho esa rara era verdad… yo… no tenía forma de defenderme por mí misma contra una amenaza, no podía volar ni hacer magia, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para soltarme…

Era probable que este monstruo fuera una mascota de esa poni horrible, seguramente ella me dijo todo eso porque me había elegido como comida para ese pulpo. Por eso rogué, algo que no me gusta hacer para nada, pero era yo o mi orgullo. Y fue todo en vano, porque a pesar de mis súplicas, ese monstruo me engulló… y todo se volvió negro…

…

-¡AAAHHHHH!

Desperté y el sol me encandilaba al entrar por mi ventana. Afortunadamente, parecía haber sido todo un sueño… gracias a Celestia…

O bien era un sueño o era un maleficio que me había puesto esa poni rara. Así que fui con todas mis ínfulas a la escuela, a decirle que pagaría muy cara su "bromita" de la noche anterior.

-¿Una poni blanca de crin negra, dices? ¿Se te zafó un tornillo o qué? No llegó ninguna poni nueva ayer.

-¡No mientas, Scootaloo! ¡Ustedes tres de seguro la están cubriendo, y vayan sabiendo que eso no les traerá nada bueno! ¡Silver, tú también estabas allí!

-Vamos, Diamond, ya te dije que no conocimos a esa tal White de la que hablas.

-¿¡Pero es que acaso han confabulado todos en mi contra!? ¡Les digo que ella es… es…!

Me detuve a mirar en un charco de agua… y mis cuatro cascos temblaron. Ella estaba allí… sus pupilas seguían verdes pero sus ojos eran negros, y un aura morada salía de ellos… ella meneaba la cabeza, y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Diamond?

-Ta-tal vez... sí fue un sueño…. después de todo…

...

Perdonen el acelerado desarrollo, pero la verdad es más interesante dejar una parte del relato a a la interpretación del lector... Un último comentario, ya que no queda forma de mantener la estructura de mil palabras que me autoimpuse (deberían castigarme por no seguir las reglas, pero publicar un capítulo aparte para dar un comunicado realmente breve, no cae en gracia a nadie), sé que no debería explicarlo, que debería dejar que lo descubran ustedes mismos, pero si llegaron hasta acá no quiero dejarlos con las dudas. No se preocupen si no entendieron el sentido del todo, cuando puse el título "Pesadilla" no lo pensé en relación a la naturaleza de la criatura que espanta a Diamond, sino por un hecho común a todo ser consciente: descubrir la banalidad de lo que cree que lo hace especial, el miedo a que toda su estructura existencial se derrumbe al comprender que no es más que una partícula de arena en el desierto del cosmos... Espero no haberlos enredado más, en todo caso me lo dicen en las reviews o PM

Y vamos, admitan que habrán estado esperando que Diamond recibiera lo que se merecía alguna vez, ¿verdad?


	21. Sueños (Luna): Especial 2000

**Sueños**

 **Personaje:** Luna

…

Oía sus gritos pidiendo clemencia, mientras yo corría desesperadamente en su ayuda. El sueño, o pesadilla, de la potranca a la que debía ir a auxiliar se estaba desarrollando en su cuarto. Cuando llegué frente a su puerta, me asaltó una aparición inesperada que por un momento me paralizó totalmente. Era… una potrilla blanca, con un aspecto nefasto. Sus ojos destellaban maldad, su rostro y pelaje demacrados daban la idea de un deceso terrible. Me miraba con rabia, con el explícito propósito de impedirme el acceso a la habitación. Retrocedí unos pasos, y entonces un instinto severo me recordó para qué estaba allí. Sin dudar, sabiendo que lo que tenía frente a mí no era realmente una niña inocente, me vi forzada a hacer un sabotaje de emergencia, para que la víctima despertara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las repercusiones no tardaron en llegar. Una familia acaudalada de Ponyville pidió una entrevista conmigo. Los padres decían que su hija fue atacada en un sueño por un monstruo, indignados ciertamente de que la niña pasara por tal trance. Se me hicieron un poco detestables por su actitud, pero no por ello no los traté como correspondía. Me concentré en la afectada, su nombre era Diamond Tiara, y me explicó con pelos y señales cómo la había insultado una potrilla nueva de la escuela, y cómo a la noche la había atacado un monstruo. Y la frutillita del pastel: aquella mañana nadie sabía siquiera de la poni "rara".

Yo me encargué de tranquilizarla, asegurándole que no tendría que preocuparse otra vez por las pesadillas, a pesar de que a primera vista se notaba que era de las potrillas que "merecían" pesadillas. Lo sé por las palabras que utilizó para referirse a otras tres compañeras de su escuela.

El caso se me hizo sumamente interesante. Cierto que ésta no es la primera ni la última vez que me ocurre algo así. Tengo un amplio conocimiento sobre criaturas que de alguna u otra forma inciden en los sueños, alterándolos para obtener de ello algo en particular, como los _dreamseaters_ , (devoradores de sueños) o las _conciencias parásito_ (entes sin identidad que se apropian de la de su portador), entre otros, pero no sabría en qué categoría definir este suceso. Es algo que deberé estudiar, sin dudas.

…

- _Somnia_ , ¿estás aquí?

Me transporté al limbo de la Ninfa ni bien pude hallar un recreo de mis labores reales. Hacía mucho que no la visitaba…

 _-Nunca sabré cómo agradecerte, Somnia. Sin mí, no alcanzo a imaginar lo que hubiera sido de los sueños de los ponis…_

 _-Oh, Luna, querida, reflejo de Selena más allá de las Estrellas. ¿No recuerdas acaso que fui yo misma quien te entrenó? ¿Has olvidado sin querer que yo velé los sueños de los tiempos antiguos?_

 _-No, no es eso, Somnia… Es que… tomaste mi lugar sin que nadie te lo pidiera, a pesar de que tenías no menos trabajo que yo… Reconozco que tus poderes oníricos superan por mucho a los míos, y aún siento vergüenza de mostrarme ante ti por los crímenes cometidos en el pasado…_

 _-No sientas ya vergüenza de eso, el pasado es cosa del pasado, y el mayor crimen sería dejar que el pasado envenenase tu futuro. Olvida ya esos recuerdos trémulos, échalos al abismo insondable del inconsciente, y pon tus ojos en el presente._

 _-Gracias, Somnia, muchas gracias de verdad. Debo decir que tu recinto se ve cada vez más bello, al igual que tú._

 _-Y yo asimismo puedo ver que aún no has recuperado tu apariencia de alicornio original, pero sé que volverá. Todos sufrimos cambios con el tiempo, transformaciones que por lo general son siempre para bien._

 _-Espero que así sea, Somnia._

 _-Bien, creo saber el motivo de tu presencia aquí, pues antes de retomar oficialmente tu rol como Princesa de la Noche, necesitas actualizarte sobre el comportamiento onírico de los ponis, y cuáles son las amenazas que existen sobre ellos, ¿verdad?_

 _-Así es, querida Ninfa. No he olvidado todas mis habilidades, pero… supongo que deberé refrescarlas. Es tan… raro, volver a ser yo…_

 _-Te acostumbrarás pronto, Luna, más rápido de lo que crees._

 _Luna hizo una pausa. Los lirios blancos que adornaban el jardín del limbo de Somnia ejercían sobre ella una atracción intensa. Hasta que algo inesperado y, también un poco triste, vino a su mente._

 _-Somnia…_

 _-Dime._

 _Sus plateados ojos observaban a la princesa con displicencia, su piel bella y transparente contrastaba con los caireles turquesas bien cuidados que caían sobre sus hombros, haciendo juego con el delicado vestido de gasa que traía puesto. Una imagen conciliadora que cualquiera desearía ver en sus más serenos sueños._

 _-¿Sabes quién estaría orgulloso de mí?_

 _-¿Hm?_

 _-Padre. – y los ojos se le humedecieron de repente._

 _-Oh…_

 _-No he hecho más que repetir la historia. Por algunos años fuimos una familia, Celestia, madre, padre, yo… hasta la Titanomaquia, cuando padre se alió con sus hermanos los Titanes, dueños de los cuatro elementos: Tifón, señor de los Vientos y las Tormentas, Magnus, señor del Fuego y de los Volcanes, Tritanus, señor de los Ríos y Mares, y Ferrum, señor de las Montañas y los Suelos… Madre y las Nueve Ninfas los derrotaron tras cien años de batalla… Así nació el Árbol de la Armonía, y a su vez los Elementos… los Titanes desterrados a lo más profundo del Tártaro… y padre a Plutón… Si ellos ganaban, padre se las hubiera ingeniado para quedar en la cúspide del control… ni día ni noche, un eterno cielo rojo… ¿Y sabes? Yo era su preferida…_

 _La Ninfa de los sueños guardó silencio. Recordó cuán difícil fue el juicio tras la Titanomaquia… el dolor de una madre ante la separación total de un miembro de su familia, y lo jóvenes que eran las potrancas que tomarían a su cargo el reinado de los ponis. Le sorprendió aquella nostalgia tan espontánea por parte de Luna, eso daba cuenta del remordimiento que sentía. Así que Somnia se acercó y la abrazó con una de sus alas etéreas._

 _-Nos dolió mucho decidir su castigo – dijo Somnia – Era un excelente padre. Pero hay cuestiones inherentes a la naturaleza de uno mismo que lamentablemente no se pueden sortear…_

 _-¿Podré ser perdonada, Somnia?_

 _-Claro que sí, Luna. Eres más amada de lo que crees._

 _-Gracias._

 _La purificada princesa recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de la Ninfa._

Del agua imposiblemente clara e imperturbable de la laguna situada en medio del jardín, _Somnia_ emergió con todo su esplendor de virgen ninfa. Sentí una gran calidez al volver a verla, como el reencuentro con una vieja amiga. Su voz melodiosa inundó el jardín de una música como el canto de una musa.

-Luna mía, qué grata sorpresa me da tu presencia. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal has podido manejar tus labores?

-Muy bien, por cierto. Como dijiste, me adapté rápido, aunque tuve algunos inconvenientes menores. Ha sido un poco complicado para mí, pero no imposible. ¿Cómo has estado tú, _Somnia_? Puedo notar una falta de brillo en tus ojos.

-Estoy bien. Ha sido… _Nihilumbra_. Ha intentado infiltrarse en mi dimensión y corromperme.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Acaso tiene fuerza suficiente para rasgar los velos de Oblivion?

-Debo decir que no es tan fuerte como antes, pero sin dudas está intentando retornar nuevamente, ya dos de sus intentos fallaron, y pretende ir por el tercero y final…

-¿Ter-tercero…?

-Temo que no te he hablado lo suficiente de _Nihilumbra,_ Luna, y hasta creo que en la actualidad son pocos quienes conocen de este Ente. No sé cuánto sepa Celestia…

-Madre alguna vez nos habló de él… Dijo que era el progenitor de los _Umbrums,_ de los _Dioscuros,_ y…

-De las _conciencias parásito_ … Estas semillas de oscuridad no son más que partes de él mismo, engendradas para meterse en lo más profundo de la psique de un portador físico especial, un poni o criatura con una gran carga de energía negativa, un marginado. La _consciencia parásito_ se alimenta de la angustia y del rencor y odio de su portador físico, y a la vez exacerba estos sentimientos, mientras va adquiriendo personalidad propia en el proceso, hasta que finalmente, absorbe totalmente su voluntad, y adquiere una nueva identidad…

-Espera… - la miré con la más grande incredulidad, porque su explicación abría una nueva puerta dentro de mí, me permitía comprender un poco más de todo lo que ya sabía en mi experiencia de haber sido Nightmare Moon – Entonces, ¡eso quiere decir, que yo fui poseída por una _consciencia parásito_!

-Oh, Luna, debí decírtelo antes…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-No te enojes conmigo, Luna. Yo no quería abrir una herida que había cicatrizado recientemente.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo evita hablar de eso, no puedo culparte de nada, _Somnia_. Así que… Nightmare Moon es más que un producto de mis rencores. Ahora todo tiene sentido… bueno, no todo... Sé que las _conciencias parásito_ infectan a un portador físico principalmente a través del contacto con la magia negra o dentro de sus sueños, e incluso con objetos malditos… Pero yo no recuerdo haberme expuesto a nada de eso…

-Mmm, ¿no? ¿Qué me dices de la Caída del Imperio de Cristal? El rey que había esclavizado a esos ponis fue uno de los primeros infectados. Los individuos con un potencial acceso o vínculo al poder de gobierno son los "platillos preferidos" de estos espíritus. Él fue el primer objetivo, el primer instrumento con el que _Nihilumbra_ pondría en práctica su estrategia: quería liberar a sus hijos, los _Umbrums,_ atrapados bajo el cristal, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo. Sospecho que el propio _Nihilumbra_ hablaba a través de Black Star…

-¿Black Star?

-Claro, ése era su nombre antes de convertirse en quien sería conocido luego como el rey Sombra. Black Star era un ex estudiante de Star Swirl, con una vida bastante trémula, por lo que he podido averiguar. En sus prácticas con las artes oscuras, particularmente en el contacto con seres que estaban mucho más allá de este plano, debió sin dudas ser abordado por la influencia de _Nihilumbra_. Ésta es la explicación que le he encontrado al caso, en base a la información que pude recabar de distintas fuentes. Una de ellas es el propio Starswirl, a quien visité en los Campos Elíseos, la región más agradable del mundo de los muertos.

Las palabras de _Somnia_ me sorprendían a la vez que me producían un resabio amargo, cierta incomodidad mezclada con un dejo de ¿qué? No sabría decirlo, pero sin haber conocido a Black Star, no podía dejar de imaginarme que en cierto punto era casi como yo. Entonces, cada segundo de la batalla que tuvimos Celestia y yo contra Sombra se reprodujeron en mi cabeza. Todo estaba más claro que nunca.

-Yo fui el repuesto. – dije, tras razonarlo bien - Quiso asegurarse de que, a pesar de lo desterráramos, nos haría daño de una u otra forma. No se rendiría tan fácil… y me usó, porque sabía de mis anhelos, y porque la premisa de una noche eterna le beneficiaría. Y si eso fallaba, por lo menos tendría su venganza en causarnos dolor a Celestia y a mí con el altercado… separarnos y desactivar los Elementos… - solté. Era algo que no quería guardarme una vez que lo había identificado.

-Así es, Luna. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Sabes? Hace unos meses, recuperamos el Imperio de Cristal… sólo deseo que hubiéramos podido usar los Elementos.

-Sé lo que piensas, Luna, y admiro tu compasión. Pero eso no habría tenido buenos resultados, aún si funcionara.

-¿Por qué? Todo poni merece una segunda oportunidad.

-Su reincorporación habría sido muy difícil. Aunque lo liberaras de la influencia, su estado psíquico ya estaría destruido de todas formas, jamás se adaptaría a las condiciones de vida actuales, sino que desarrollaría una locura psicópata, volviéndose un peligro para los demás y para sí mismo. Sin olvidar que además no tiene a nadie que lo contenga, o siquiera que pueda escucharlo.

-Es muy triste…

-Sé que ha muerto… Y por eso, me veo en la obligación de darte una importante advertencia: trata de tener un ojo puesto en los sueños de los ponis de cristal. La energía negativa acumulada por años en el espíritu de Sombra es de un potencial riesgo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tiene altas probabilidades de convertirse en un _Schema_.

-¿Un _Schema_?

-No es algo frecuente. Por influencia de energías y sentimientos negativos, una criatura mágica que no ha encontrado paz consigo mismo y con el entorno, al morir su espíritu sufre una terrible transformación. El resultado es un ente fantasmal de relativo poder que es capaz de influir, atacar o alterar los sueños de otros. Va siempre en busca de venganza, y es su mismo lo que lo mantiene funcionando…

-De acuerdo, me mantendré en asiduo contacto con mi sobrina Cadence. Ella está a cargo del Imperio de Cristal ahora. Gracias, _Somnia_ , has respondido muchas más incógnitas de las que yo esperaba…

….

Buenos mis lectores, he aquí el tan ansiado Especial. Me pasé de las 2000 palabras, pero la verdad es que había tanto para escribir…

Nos vemos la semana que viene!


	22. Visita (Tirek)

**Visita**

 **Personaje:** Tirek

 **A pedido de:** Slash Torrance

 **Nota:** Hay mucha economía de recursos aquí, lo sé. Probablemente no haya capturado bien el carácter del susodicho centauro, sólo espero que les guste ;).

…

" _¿Es posible que el frío_

 _venga con la edad?_

Héroes del Silencio – La Herida

Es horrible estar en este encierro, tan limitado, tan solo y tan reprimido. En esta semipenumbra maloliente y tediosa el tiempo no deja más marca que la desesperación. Desesperación por el deseo de libertad, de respirar otro aire y de poder hacer lo que a uno le plazca. El problema es que es imposible hacer lo que te venga en gana sin afectar la libertad del otro, ¿no? Y ahí es cuando empiezan los problemas. "En realidad eso del bien y del mal no es más que un disfraz, todo se reduce a un conflicto de intereses" me decía otro de los desterrados, la primera vez que me metieron aquí, "te pongas del lado que te pongas, cada uno tiene sus intereses y considerará siempre al otro como un némesis, porque su forma de pensar es distinta, y por ende, debe ser eliminado, ya que representa un obstáculo hacia nuestro objetivo". Se trataba de uno de los Titanes, Magnus, que tras reclamar por la fuerza lo que creían que les pertenecía por derecho, y perder la correspondiente guerra, fueron finalmente exiliados a las profundidades del Tártaro… igual que yo. "El mayor de mis hermanos fue enviado a Plutón, seguramente no lo debe estar pasando mejor que nosotros. Tenía familia…" recuerdo estas palabras del titán del fuego, denotaban cierta compasión, aunque bien puede ser impresión mía.

Desperté de súbito de una siesta diacrónica, cuando oí una voz conocida que hacía tanto no me hablaba.

Ahí estaba Scorpan. Un resplandor extraño desaparecía detrás de él. No lo reconocí de inmediato, lo primero que vi fue una forma difusa y de cierto tamaño delante de mí, supongo que por efecto de la luz. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que había crecido mi hermano, una evidencia externa del paso del tiempo.

-¿Scorpan? ¿Eres tú?

-Y tú debes ser mi hermano Tirek… - su voz ya no tenía el mismo tono de antes, otro signo de que Scorpan ya no parecía el mismo enano debilucho de años atrás.

-Ja, muy gracioso. ¿Cómo se supone que has podido llegar hasta aquí?

-Digamos que es tan fácil entrar al Tártaro… como salir. ¿No te parece? – decía Scorpan mientras hacía bailar haces de luz de una mano a otra.

-Pues todavía no termino de entender cómo evitaste a los centinelas. ¿Y qué es eso en tus manos? ¿Magia?

-Tengo el permiso de un alto jerarca… Y, sobre esto – dijo, levantando sus manos para mostrarme cómo generaba esa energía de la nada – sí, querido, hermano, es magia. Y es _mi_ magia, porque la _aprendí_ de un _buen maestro_. Lo mejor de todo es que no necesité robársela a nadie.

Había una mordacidad tal en sus palabras que me costaba creer que ése fuera Scorpan, mi hermano menor. ¿Qué lo había transformado tanto?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás sorprendido? Me da lo mismo.

-Pues a mí me da lo mismo también que hayas venido o no – dije, enfadado – Puedes largarte ya, impostor.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – su mirada se volvió más fría, más severa, y eso me convenció de que estaba contemplando a alguien que en nada se parecía a mi verdadero hermano.

-Eso, impostor. Sé cómo es Scorpan, y tú no te comportas como él.

-Es claro que el tiempo aquí te ha trastornado el sentido. ¿No me ves? ¡Por supuesto que no soy el mismo débil y temeroso Scorpan! Sigo siendo tu hermano, pero una versión más compleja. ¿Acaso esperabas que infantilmente actuaría como antes al venir a visitarte? En eso te equivocas, hay cosas que veo mucho mejor ahora.

-Pues para mí no has dejado de ser el mismo tonto inocente y patético…

-¡Oh, vamos! Seguro pensarás igual de tu último asistente, por ser amigo de los ponis, de los "débiles". Pero, qué curioso, ¿no? En tus dos afrentas, el que se terminaba quemando los cascos eras tú, y el asistente salía indemne, ¿no es verdad? ¿Y me dices patético a mí? El tonto en este caso eres tú, Tirek. ¡Mira, tengo magia propia y libertad, dos cosas que tú no tienes!

-¡Si llego a salir de esta jaula, más te vale que tu magia te sirva de algo, porque no dudaré en quitártela!

-¡Peor para ti! Mi magia está _encriptada_.

-¿Encriptada?

-Es un hechizo que mi maestro me enseñó, y consiste en pasar por un proceso complicado que hace que sólo quien es portador original de la magia pueda utilizarla, como un traje a medida, de tal manera que si otro intentara apropiársela o robarla por otros medios, la magia técnicamente lo destruiría por dentro.

-¡Ya lárgate, Scorpan! ¡No quiero escucharte presumiendo que tienes más que yo!

-Tus deseos son órdenes. – dijo, y se separó unos metros de mí para abrir, con sus garras, un portal. Eso me hizo reconsiderar mi actitud. Tal vez si me calmaba, consiguiera convencerlo de que me sacara de aquí.

-¡Hermano, espera! – le grité, antes de que traspasara el portal.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó, fastidiado.

-Lo siento. – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, y a la vez lo más efectivo. – Tal vez nunca aprendamos a llevarnos bien…

Scorpan se detuvo, y permaneció en silencio varios segundos hasta que giró la cabeza y me respondió:

-Iban a liberarte, Tirek. Darte otra oportunidad. Pero con tu reincidencia, volviste a hundirte.

-Rayos… - mascullé. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos.

-¿Alguna otra cosa antes de irme?

Simplemente saqué mi brazo por fuera de la jaula. Scorpan no necesitó explicaciones. Cuando nos estrechamos la mano, como los buenos hermanos que nunca fuimos, tiré de su brazo hacia adentro.

-Sácame de aquí. Prometo hacer las cosas bien, sólo tienes que ayudarme, después de todo siempre me has ayudado incondicionalmen…

-No – Scorpan retrocedió bruscamente, y esa mirada horrenda retornó - No voy a perder en un instante toda la confianza que gané en años. Estoy advertido: si trato de sacarte de aquí, terminaré haciéndote compañía.

-Oye, ¿y no tomarías el riesgo…?

Scorpan sólo se encogió de hombros y cruzó el portal.


	23. Invisible (Snowdrop)

**Invisible**

 **Personaje:** Snowdrop

*[De _Snowdrop_ , creador: Silly Filly Studios]

 **A pedido de:** Goldeen Neko

…

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tuve una sensación extraña al oír esa voz, pero supongo que debe ser porque no tengo casi amigos, y a las otras potrillas no les interesa hablarme, por eso no estoy tan acostumbrada a que alguien lo haga. Para algunos, es como si yo fuera invisible. En ese momento, como yo era la única sentada en la nube, no podía haber otro poni a quien esa voz le hablara más que a mí.

-¿Y-yo…?

-Sí, tú. No hay nadie más en esta nube después de todo, ¿no?

-Oh, bueno…

-¿Por qué miras para allá? Yo estoy por aquí…

-Es que… yo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes verme?

-No… De hecho, yo no puedo ver nada…

-Cielos… qué lástima que no puedas verte ni a ti misma. Eres una poni muy bonita.

-Gra-gracias… - no podía imaginarme lo sonrosadas que estaban mis mejillas, pero sí sentir el calor que las enrojecía – Me llamo Snowdrop, por cierto.

-Qué lindo nombre, Snowdrop. Es un gusto conocerte.

-Muchas gracias, para mí también. Y, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Eh… Euphonious Sound.

Su nombre me sonó algo raro, pero no quise decir nada por miedo a ofenderlo. Además, conversar con él era agradable. Por lo menos… por ese rato ya no estaba tan sola y aburrida.

-Y dime, ¿hace mucho te mudaste por aquí?

-Am, técnicamente vivo aquí desde pequeña, con mi madre.

-Debe ser muy difícil estar ciego y vivir en las nubes, ¿no? Si no tienes cuidado al caminar o a alguien que te guíe…

-Lo sé – dije, apenada. De eso no me gustaba hablar mucho, en realidad, me aterraba la posibilidad. – Por eso casi no vuelo.

-Qué triste… pero, ¿sabes? De un obstáculo puedes obtener un gran don.

-Pero, ¿cómo? Si no puedo ver, no puedo hacer nada… o casi… Bueno, hace un par de años, fabriqué un copo de nieve para regalárselo al invierno…

-¿En serio? ¿Tú lo inventaste? ¡Es genial! A mí me encantaba jugar en la nieve, y atraparlos y quedármelos mirando hasta que se derretían en mi casco. Son… bellísimos. A veces los dibujaba en un papel y se los mostraba a mi mamá, y ella se ponía tan feliz… Pero ahora… no entiendo por qué ella llora cuando los ve caer a través de la ventana, quisiera tanto poder consolarla…

-¿Por qué? ¿A tu mamá no le gusta el invierno?

-Oh, no, no es eso. Sólo la pone… melancólica. El último invierno fue muy difícil para todos. En la Cena de los Corazones Cálidos, en mi casa solamente se escucha la música que mis tías componen a dúo.

-Vaya… ¿a todos en tu casa les gusta la música?

Algo dentro de mí presentía algo distinto. Digamos, he aprendido a escuchar con mucha atención, y hasta soy capaz de percibir vibraciones y saber si hay cerca de mí por su respiración. Y no sé por qué, pero yo no podía escuchar la respiración de Euphonious, a pesar de que no había viento ni nada que la opacase.

-Sí, es de familia. Yo había empezado a tocar el violín, y casi llegué a tocar como la prima Octavia… Aunque un violín no es lo mismo que un violonchelo, eso dijeron mis tías. Qué lástima que no lo tengo aquí, había aprendido un _lieder_ que le gustó a todo el mundo cuando lo toqué. Estoy seguro de que te habría encantado… ¿te gusta escuchar música, verdad?

-Mmm, como música, no tanto. Pero adoro escuchar a los pájaros, al viento… hay tantas cosas que no sé explicar. ¿Me creerías si te dijera… que he podido oír a las estrellas?

-Por supuesto. No me parece nada descabellado… Mi abuelo decía que un poni que pierde uno de sus sentidos, siempre se queda con uno más. No es un sentido que reemplace al oído, al ojo, a la voz... casi no me acuerdo cómo lo explicaba… Bueno, lo importante es que tu familia te apoye y que te incentive… Y que también te comprenda. Verás, tengo dos tías gemelas: Mutti* y Dirgy**. Mutti es muda, pero sabe tocar el piano como nadie, casi parece que lo hiciera hablar, y Dirgy… ella perdió gran parte del oído en un accidente, y casi no escucha… ¿pero sabes? Canta de tal manera que parece increíble… Sabe muy bien las notas y cómo seguir el ritmo. Y en algo se parece a ti: ella también sabe distinguir vibraciones, eso le ayuda mucho para cantar.

-Wow… tus tías parecen muy geniales. Me gustaría conocerlas algún día… escucharlas.

-Sí, y en dúo no te das una idea de lo que son. Han sacado lágrimas a los críticos musicales más agrios que te puedas encontrar en Equestria. Estarán cerca de Cloudsdale esta noche, en un promontorio que adaptaron en una montaña. Es un lugar con una acústica muy buena.

-Entonces… voy a pedirle a mamá que me lleve, por lo menos si aún quedan entradas. ¿Crees que pueda llegar a conocerlas en persona? ¿Podrías llevarme con ellas cuando terminen?

Euphonious demoró unos segundos en responder, cuando empecé a pensar que se había ido sin avisarme, me dijo:

-Tal vez, pero quizá no pueda… Oye, Snowdrop, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo, pero ya está haciendo frío y me están llamando para volver… Que tengas una gran noche…

Después que Euphonious acabó de hablar, corrió una brisa de aire bastante peculiar, de las que no suele haber en primavera, y al instante oí a mi madre llamarme.

-¿Snowdrop? ¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con mi amigo Euphonious, aunque ya se fue.

-¿Por dónd...? Snow, querida, no veo a ningún poni alejarse.

-Pero si hace unos segundos estaba aquí. Tal vez volaba muy rápido.

-¿Y cómo era? ¿Era un potro de tu edad?

-Sí, creo…

-¿Estás segura? Porque recién me pareció que hablabas sola…

-No puede ser… estábamos hablando aquí mismo.

Mi madre debió pensar que era un amigo imaginario, como hacen todas las madres, ¿no?

-Está bien, no importa. Nos han invitado a un concierto de piano y canto, ¿te gustaría venir?

-¡Claro!

Fue emocionante escuchar a Mutti y a Dirge, Euphonious no mentía cuando me habló de cómo hacían música.

Y mi corazón latiendo apasionado se paró de golpe cuando la señorita Dirge anunció la tercera pieza, la más triste de todas:

" _En recuerdo de Euphonious Sound_ "

…

…

* _Mutti_ en referencia a _Mute_ (muda)

** _Dirgy_ en referencia a _Dirge_ (canto fúnebre)


	24. Sacrificio (Starswirl el Barbado)

**Sacrificio [debido]**

 **Personaje:** Starswirl el Barbado

 **A pedido de:** Slash Torrance

…

Una tarde Twilight, preocupada por la cuestión de su liderazgo y de todo lo que le esperaba en su nuevo rol de princesa, se había puesto a revisar unos manuscritos antiguos que habían pertenecido a Starswirl el Barbado, uno de los magos más célebres en la historia de Equestria. Entonces fue cuando la joven alicornio se topó con un pergamino medio doblado, y escondido en el canto de uno de los valiosos incunables. Tenía el aspecto de ser una carta o un documento más personal. De modo que, en el suave rescoldo de su cama, y con el cuidado requerido por la antigüedad del material, se dispuso a leerlo…

 _Ya somos más viejos y sinceros,_

 _¿y qué más da, si miramos la laguna_

 _como llaman a la eternidad de la ausencia?_

Héroes del Silencio – La herida

… _¿He de aceptar el "sacrificio debido"?..._

 _¿Hasta qué límite pueden llegar las pasiones de los mortales… y los inmortales? ¿Cuál es la frontera que se nos impone según las condiciones de nuestra casta o de nuestro rol en la sociedad? ¿Cuánto y en qué medida aquellos que dedicamos nuestras vidas a proteger y a guiar a otros debemos dejar de lado, cuánto y en qué calidad se nos impone a los líderes que sacrifiquemos por una causa común, por el bien de todos?_

 _Estas y otras preguntas rondan por mi mente en esta noche… allí la luna en el cielo rodeada de un cortejo de estrellas… y mañana los rayos del sol acariciarán mi ventana… He vuelto a pensar en la tragedia de las dos Hermanas, y no puedo más que compadecerme de ambas: la una privada de todo en el destierro, y la otra casi privada de todo también, dadas las ocupaciones que lleva sobre sus hombros. De cuántas formas puede verse uno totalmente impedido de alcanzar lo más querido…_

[…]

 _He pasado tantos años estudiando, perfeccionando mis poderes, mis hechizos, impartiendo clases a aprendices, contribuido en mucho a la educación y a la formación ciudadana, rechazando momentáneamente propuestas sentimentales y enfocándome siempre en algo más allá de mí… Creí que estaba aún lejano el tiempo en que pudiera casarme en primeras nupcias y tener una descendencia que siguiera mis pasos, pero siempre estaba ocupado, de tal manera que hasta incluso a amigos y familiares rehuía... Y viví todo el tiempo en el paradigma de una verdad que quise negar cuando Sever Patronus la formuló, pero de la que no pude huir aunque hubiera querido._

 _La soledad es calma y descanso en la vejez pero también cierto martirio, cierta tristeza, de mirar hacia un costado y que no haya más que libros, estanterías completas llenas de ellos, capaces de regalar el conocimiento que contienen a quienquiera que se disponga a leerlos con suficiente comprensión. El orgullo de hacer alcanzado fama, sabiduría y celeridad no consigue opacar del todo la sensación de estar incompleto. ¿De qué sirven todas las hazañas y los descubrimientos, si uno siente que aún le falta algo por descubrir, algo más personal y más íntimo, pero igual de poderoso que cualquier experiencia increíble? Eso es lo que me pasa ahora, pero me llevaré este secreto inconfesable públicamente a la tumba… y a la vez necesito descargarlo en tinta, palabra por palabra, sobre un papel o cualquier cosa que me sirva de soporte._

 _Pocas cosas han conseguido perturbarme a lo largo de mi vida, la templanza es una virtud que todo mago y que todo guerrero debe contemplar. Persistir hasta en la duda es un deber si la certeza es sólida. No obstante, describir el estado de turbación de mi alma tras el debate con Sever Patronus me resulta difícil, porque no acabo de encontrar los términos indicados._

 _-"No le dé más vueltas, querido colega. Es el Sacrificio Debido, el pacto tácito que firmamos con las Moiras al entregarnos desde la más tierna infancia a aquello que ellas han tejido como nuestro Destino. No se puede escapar de eso, es el precio por todo el conocimiento, las destrezas y la voluntad de pelear por el bien de nuestros pueblos." Decía Sever Patronus, con un semblante que jamás perdía su rictus severo sin importar aquello que dijera ni cómo lo dijera._

 _-"Esa es una aseveración muy fatalista. Los héroes, los magos y los gobernantes tenemos tanto derecho de amar y ser amados como lo tendrían todos los otros ponis. Cumplir nuestro Destino no significa que no podamos cumplir asimismo con las necesidades afectivas."_

 _-"La cuestión no es tanto si tenemos el derecho de amar o no o si la obligación de cumplir el destino implica o no restringirnos de las pasiones carnales y las emociones afectivas, sino las restricciones que el propio deber suscita, y también las consecuencias que trae la irrespetuosidad hacia el deber."_

 _-"Temo que no entiendo su punto."_

 _-"Es simple. Tomemos como ejemplo a Su Alteza, la princesa Celestia, los desastres que habrían podido traer sus debilidades emocionales._ "

- _"¡De qué está hablando… cómo se atreve!" – Era justificada mi ira e indignación, aunque en el fondo bien sabía yo lo que eso significaba._

 _-"La princesa Celestia es un ejemplo en muchas cosas, el más claro es el Sacrificio Debido: su ignorancia de los sentimientos de su hermana transformó a ésta en un monstruo, y Celestia, por proteger a Equestria como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, se vio obligada a desterrarla, a su hermana menor, lo más amado sin dudas por ella. Y sin haber logrado superar ese trauma, cuando creyó haber hallado en el amor algo de sosiego, pronto debió abandonarlo, por el riesgo que dicho romance traía a la estabilidad de los dos universos. Y sumando la carga de su inmortalidad, por fuerza tendrá que llevar esos pesares sin poder jamás aliviarlos, teniendo que ocultarlos bajo una frívola máscara de seriedad, como lo ordena su corona. He aquí lo que digo: Celestia es princesa, guerrera y protectora, y eso le costó perder a su hermana y a su amante, nada puede distraerla de los asuntos reales, nada puede ya quitarle tiempo para solucionar los conflictos."_

 _-"Sus palabras son terribles, Sever Patronus. Pero a veces nada se puede hacer contra las pasiones juveniles. Celestia puede haber tenido sus tropiezos, pero sin dudas podrá recuperarse de ellos."_

 _-"¿Cree que de pasiones juveniles le hablo, Starswirl? Es mucho más que eso. Sólo piense, ¿por qué no se ha casado usted, o por qué no me he casado yo? Déjeme decirle algo: yo he amado una vez, y de ese amor tengo suficiente hasta que me muera. No puedo desperdiciar tiempo en lágrimas por una yegua ni ninguna otra, porque no son capaces de comprender el peso de mis responsabilidades. Es así, imagínese cómo decaería todo nuestro trabajo si nos dejáramos arrastrar por las rosas y las espinas del amor."_

 _-"Pero eso no significa que no podamos ser felices. A veces es cuestión de encontrar a la pareja adecuada."_

 _-"¿Y usted ha encontrado a la pareja adecuada, Starswirl? ¿O la espera sentado?"_

 _-"Pues…" Sever Patronus me había dejado sin palabras._

 _-"¿Lo ve? Pero aún ni siquiera si la encontrara, podría usted gozar de una total felicidad. Esa pareja, así como los hijos que de ésta llegar a tener, serían el blanco predilecto de sus enemigos. Y si les pasara algo, usted se quedaría con esa culpa toda la vida. Aceptémoslo: nuestra única consorte es y será la Soledad, y así lo será para nosotros y para todo discípulo que se precie de querer alcanzar el mismo nivel que su maestro. No somos ponis cualquiera como para entregarnos a los vicios de los ponis comunes, tenemos un deber que nunca descansa, para bien o para mal, nuestro conocimiento y abstracción nos pone por encima de las cosas banales…"_

[…]

 _No voy a reproducir todo su discurso, después de todo las palabras de Sever Patronus no serán más que un eco de viento con el paso de los años. Por mucho que me empeñe en buscarle la vuelta de tuerca, llego a la misma inevitable conclusión, porque mi vida toda está sujeta a esa cruel y necesaria regla…_

[…]

… _pero ¡ay! ¡Cuánto tiempo seguiré añorándote, tú que entre todas supiste amar lo más noble de mí! ¡Qué lejos me han quedado los recuerdos de tu perfume, de tu melena, de tus ojos! ¿Por qué tan tarde me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba…?_

 _Ojalá puedas perdonar algún día a este mago ciego…_

 _Que mi sacrificio sirva de justificación a tu angustia…_ "

Sobre una mancha borrosa de tinta y de deterioro acumulado, que resguardaba un nombre de dama perdido en el tiempo, cayó una de las lágrimas de Twilight Sparkle.

…

…

Creo que voy a cambiar el título del fic por " _Ponis en 1000 (y pico) palabras_ ", tras que siempre me paso de extensión 0.o


	25. Lluvia (Applebloom)

**Lluvia**

 **Personaje:** Applebloom

-¡Hey, Applebloom! ¿Qué haces aquí caminando, con esta lluvia?

Supe que era Scoots la que había hablado a mis espaldas. Podía oír, a pesar del repiqueteo de la lluvia, el ruido de las ruedas de su scooter por el camino empedrado que conducía al cementerio. Me volteé a verla, traía un impermeable bajo el cual se notaba el color de su pelaje, y se veía seriamente preocupada.

-¿No sabes que te puedes resfriar con este aguacero? Ven, cúbrete con mi impermeable, es tan grande como para que entren dos ponis.

-Gracias, Scoots, pero no te preocupes. Los Apple somos duros como el tronco de un árbol. – dije con una media sonrisa, si contradecirla. Eso me reconfortó un poco, aunque interiormente seguía sintiendo frío – Cuando pasé por aquí, todavía ni siquiera estaba nublado. El chubasco me sorprendió al regresar.

-Por eso te encontré. Uno de los pegasos del clima me avisó, cuando se armó la lluvia, que había una poni en el cementerio. Pero ya caían las primeras gotas cuando me puse en marcha, pues pensé que esa poni debías ser tú.

-Tal vez debí quedarme en casa, Applejack me había avisado que estaba pronosticada la lluvia, aunque tampoco me prohibió o me dijo que no lo hiciera. Sé que le preocupa más el anochecer que la tormenta, ya que el cementerio queda algo lejos del pueblo.

-Y sin embargo, viniste sin importar los riesgos. – me dijo Scoots, que venía a mi lado llevando el scooter como podía. La verdad es que estábamos algo incómodas las dos bajo el impermeable, pero ya a pocos metros comenzaban a aparecer las primeras casas, señal de que Ponyville estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ya… pasó un año, y quería… quería simplemente visitarla. Ya no soy una potrilla, y hay muchas cosas que entiendo mejor. Puedo decir que estoy feliz de mi familia y de mis amigos, pero duele tanto decir adiós cuando alguno de ellos se va para no volver.

-Lo siento mucho, Applebloom. Sé que no es fácil, para nadie lo es. Un día eres una niña feliz y parece que nadie te puede quitar nada, y al otro día has crecido, y por ganar algunas cosas tuviste que rechazar o perder otras. Y estamos quienes hemos perdido cosas que ni siquiera sabíamos que habíamos perdido.

No respondí nada, porque en realidad no había nada que responder. Algunas gotas de lluvia se me escurrían por la cara, y lo que Scoots no sabía es que venía llorando desde antes que comenzara a llover. Eso es lo que me gusta de la lluvia, es capaz de minimizar las lágrimas. Me conmovieron las palabras de Scoots, ella por lo general no es de hablar con profundidad, es como Rainbow Dash, sabe guardarse los "sentimentalismos" bien adentro, aunque a veces simplemente no pueda evitarlo. Como cuando me contó lo triste que estaba su hermana cuando Tanque tenía que hibernar en invierno. Sé lo mucho que significan esas palabras, y aprecio el esfuerzo de Scoots por hacerme sentir mejor. En eso es una buena amiga, sabe tomar otra actitud cuando se da cuenta si Sweetie Belle o yo sufrimos por algo.

-Sabes que ella no está realmente ahí, ¿verdad?

Suspiré para disimular que se me ablandaba la voz. Era increíble cómo seguía doliendo a pesar de que había pasado un año, quizá no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente. Para mis hermanos es un dolor doble, para mí es uno solo, pero no por eso deja de ser honda la pena.

-No eres la primera poni que me lo dice, pero sí, lo sé. Es que, cuesta levantarse cada día, y saber que ella ya no está, después de tantos desayunos juntos… Sé que tendría que superarlo, que ya soy mayor, pero no es tan simple como dicen.

La lluvia amainaba de a poco, a medida que nos acercábamos a la entrada del pueblo. Yo empecé a sentirme algo cansada, y me imaginé que Scoots debía estarlo más, por tener que ir conmigo y con el scooter a rastras. Parecía bastante pensativa.

-¿Recuerdas aquella tormenta monstruosa de hace unos meses? – me preguntó, parándose en seco sin querer.

-Oh… sí, la recuerdo – tardé en reaccionar, pues me había tomado por sorpresa – Destruyó parte de los manzanos y de la granja. No era una tormenta normal.

-No, no lo era. No era una tormenta cualquiera, parecía querer devorarse todo ¿pero sabes qué? Rainbow Dash la destruyó con una reimplosión sónica…

Habíamos reanudado la marcha. Yo no terminaba de entender a qué venía la anécdota, y creí que era sólo parte del fanatismo de Scoots.

-…bueno, ella me contó lo mucho que significaba haberla vencido: había perdido a su padre por causa de esa tormenta. Y por mucho tiempo, le había costado sobrellevar esa tristeza, por eso siempre puso todo el empeño que pudo en su vida. Me dijo que, lo importante era sentir que él estaba ahí, siempre con ella, no importaba todo lo demás. Cuando un poni, amigo o familiar, se va, nunca tienes que pensar que te ha dejado sola. Siempre podrás ver a la abuela Smith, en tu corazón, y ella de seguro estará cerca de ti y de Applejack, y también de Big Mac, como seguramente lo debe estar de tus padres… como yo siento que están cerca los míos…

Mi única respuesta fue abrazarla, me dominaba una emoción que no puedo describir. Me había puesto a llorar más, pero no lloraba como lo hacía hace un rato. Era algo distinto, más pacífico, más sublime y sereno. En un momento así, es maravilloso tener amigas, y descubrir que no hay tristeza que pueda durar cuando ellas están ahí a tu lado.

-¿Sabes, Scoots? A mí siempre me gustó la lluvia. Cuando llueve en los campos, la tierra se nutre y se lava, trae vida y alimento a los árboles. Algo que siempre nos decía la abuela, es que si vamos a llorar, que sea de felicidad.


	26. Everfree (Zecora)

**Everfree**

 **Personaje:** Zecora

 **Nota:** Sé que Zecora habla en rimas, eso queda muy bonito en un diálogo, pero no en un texto, así que preferí utilizar la narración común para este relato. Disculpen las molestias.

-0-0-0-

El Bosque Everfree no es muy diferente de mi tierra natal, la Pradera, en cuanto al peligro de ser atacado y devorado consta. Una cebra sabe casi mejor que un poni lo que es el peligro depredador: convivimos en un mismo territorio con leones y con hienas, estamos habituadas a protegernos unos a otros y a estar atentos a los cambios en el entorno. Nuestras aldeas no son tan abiertas como lo son los pueblos de Equestria, nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir tras barricadas para no sufrir el diezmo de nuestra población por causa de los depredadores.

Añoro en ocasiones mi patria, pero explicar las circunstancias que me motivaron a desplazarme lo haré en otro momento. Si elegí este inmenso bosque al que los ponis no entran con regularidad, fue por la cantidad de plantas aromáticas y curativas que posee; en segundo lugar, porque me costaba asimilar la forma de vida de los ponis, el hábitat de Ponyville era ciertamente radicalmente distinto del de la Pradera. Sin embargo, gracias a la intervención y colaboración de Twilight Sparkle, hoy princesa de la Amistad, he sido más incluida y tenida en cuenta, y ya no encuentro tiendas cerradas cuando voy al pueblo.

Dados los cambios de los últimos años, pareciera que mis vecinos le fueran perdiendo el temor al casi mayor bosque ecuestriano. Es más frecuente ver ponis animándose a entrar al bosque, aunque no hicieran otro camino más que a las ruinas o a puntos específicos. Y yo me he sentido en la obligación de prevenirlos, de enseñarles los caminos más seguros o de indicarles los sitios y criaturas o hierbas que deberían evitar, como si mi rol fuera el de intermediaria, de guía, pues algunos entran pero no saben salir; entonces tienen la dicha de encontrarme. No me siento incómoda con ese rol, ha sido una forma de sentirme más a gusto en esta nación extranjera, porque ese rol de guía me remite a las enseñanzas que se imparten en la Pradera.

Mentiría si dijera que conozco al dedillo el Bosque Everfree a razón de mis búsquedas de plantas y raíces. Hay muchas zonas inexploradas a las que ni yo me he acercado, y aún restan bestias a las cuales identificar. Por eso siempre insisto a los viajeros de que no vayan más allá de donde pueden ir, que jamás se alejen demasiado de los senderos. Porque es un paso que das demás por fuera del camino, y ya la espesura verde y maligna se te cierra a las espaldas.

Prueba de que nunca se acaba de conocer a este bosque es lo que me ha ocurrido hoy, algo que me llevó a querer pasar la noche en casa de mi amiga Fluttershy.

Existen zonas cenagosas al este que se encuentran muy bien camufladas, de las cuales resulta muy difícil salir una vez que los cascos tropiezan con ellas. Esta información me la compartió Twilight un día, la había leído de las notas de un famoso explorador, que alcanzó a escapar vivo de allí gracias al esfuerzo de sus alas. "La Ciénaga del Everfree Este", llamada así por el autor, contaba con un inventario de retorcidos insectos hematófagos, alimañas y reptiles que no daban tregua una vez que detectaban sangre caliente. La mayor parte del suelo se compone de un fango maloliente, resbaloso y con la contextura de la arena movediza, llegando a cierta profundidad; lo riesgoso son las grandes charcas de agua que desbordan en las periódicas lluvias producto de la humedad constante. El artículo incluía una leyenda sobre un ser carnívoro de cabeza alargada, astas de ciervo y anatomía bípeda, de una apariencia desagradable, el cual vivía en la ciénaga y se servía de los desafortunados que se perdían en ella. Lo llamó "Hendigo", pero sucesivamente fue dándole otros nombres e indagando o teorizando sobre sus orígenes, sin llegar a una conclusión precisa. Lo que sí llegó a asegurar aquel autor fue que dicha criatura poseía una rudimentaria facultad de lenguaje y era capaz de engañar a los viajeros con falsos gritos de ayuda.

Pues bien, tuve la oportunidad de corroborar esas palabras.

Ocurrió esta tarde, cuando buscaba algunos frutos para preparar una pócima relajante para la artritis. Tuve que ir un poco más allá de mi ruta original, dado que no conseguía la cantidad suficiente de aquellos frutos. Fue cuando me topé con una desesperada poni de tierra, rogándome que le ayudara a encontrar a su amiga, que ambas eran turistas quienes habían venido a visitar Ponyville; habiendo entrado al bosque Everfree para conocer las ruinas del castillo de las dos Hermanas Reales, se habían perdido al regresar, y la otra potranca había resbalado y caído por un barranco hacia unas matas muy espesas.

Oímos un grito ahogado y me puse en marcha inmediatamente junto a mi afligida compañera. Era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en las garras de algún monstruo, no teníamos tiempo para perder. Mientras corríamos, nos perturbaba el hecho de que nuestros llamados no recibieran respuesta, absorbidos por el silencio trémulo de la espesura. Yo sabía que eso era arriesgarnos a ser perseguidas también, pero no nos quedaban otras opciones. No había tiempo de ir por ayuda, yo tenía algunos conocimientos de lucha por si acaso.

Cuando desde algún otro punto pudimos reconocer una voz pidiendo socorro, nos encaminamos a esa dirección. Sorpresa fue toparnos con el lodo, pero por suerte vimos unas huellas marcadas en un delgado tramo seco. Continuamos el rastro.

Llegamos a orillas de un sucio y estrecho arroyo fácilmente cruzable a casco. Al otro lado parecía haber un pequeño páramo de tierra firme.

Pero no dimos ni un paso adelante.

Erguido sobre su figura flaca de corto pelo, con los restos de la poni perdida entre unas garras huesudas y filosas, gran parte de la carne inocente arrancada a mordiscones por la mandíbula alargada; con toda su pestilencia el Hendigo levantó su cabeza coronada por unas gastadas y algo quebradas astas de ciervo. Nos miró con ojos amarillos llenos de malicia y de hambre, y antes de que esa boca ensangrentada de dientes chuecos emitiera sonido alguno, el miedo nos llevó a mí y a la otra poni a poner los cascos en polvorosa.

Poco hay que pueda atemorizarme, pero ese rostro aparecerá en mi cabeza ciertamente acompañado del pavor que sentí en aquel momento.


	27. PinkiePiesiendoPinkiePie

**PinkiepiesiendoPinkiepie**

 **Personaje:** Marble Pie… digo, Pinkie Pie

 **Nota:** No sé si yo escribí esto, o Pinkie

-0-0-0-

¿Hola? ¡Oh! ¡Hola! ¡Tú! ¡Sí, tú, quien está leyendo esto! Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Pinkie Pie… aunque creo que ya sabes eso, jijiji. Probablemente sepas quién soy, y todo sobre mí. Pero también yo sé algunas cosas sobre ti: eres humano, o humana, y estás aquí leyéndome desde tu computadora… o notebook… o netbook… o tablet, Smartphone, celular… sé que es un aparato que usa electricidad y tiene conexión a Internet. Y estás aquí, en esta página, donde puedes leer fanfics, y escribirlos…

¿Escribes fanfics además de leerlos? ¿Te gusta leer y escribir fanfics? Pues, a mí me gusta leer algunos, muchos… aunque hay otros que no me gustaron… a veces no sé de dónde sacan los bronis esas ideas tan horribles… Aquí en este fanfic hay historias de todo tipo sobre mis amigas y otras ponis que conozco.

¿Y qué otras cosas te gusta hacer? ¿Dibujas? ¿Haces videos sobre nosotros? ¿Compones música? Me encanta la música, y los videos sobre la música, y la música sobe los videos… y también los videos y música sobre fanfics… y además me gustan los pasteles. A ti te gustan los pasteles, ¿no?

¿Quieres que te haga un pastel? Sólo enciende el horno y yo iré con los ingredientes… oh, espera, cierto. No puedo

¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste un mal día? Te veo algo triste… puedo cantar una canción para ti si quieres, aunque desde aquí no sería cantar. Oh, sabes que, ¿recuerdas mi canción "Smile"? Seguro que la recuerdas, la debes saber de memoria, podríamos cantarla juntos… o la puedes buscar en Youtube. Tal vez no podamos ahora, el tiempo es limitado…. El tiempo es tirano, y el control, remoto. ¡jajaja! ¿Te hice reír? ¿No? Oh, bueno…

¿Por qué ese indicio de cara larga? ¿Qué? Puedo saber si alguien está triste, aún si no lo dice… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Discutiste con tu pareja? ¿Peleaste con un amigo? ¿Tus hermanos o primos se burlaron de ti por ser como eres? ¿O tu vida en general es muy amarga e insulsa? Oh… no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana, tal vez pasado mañana, tal vez pasado pasado mañana… algún día los problemas se arreglarán, todo saldrá bien, y el sol iluminará el cielo y las nubes se despejarán… a menos que Rainbow Dash se olvide de despejar el cielo.

¿Sabes? No tienes que olvidar que siempre habrá alguien que se preocupe por ti, que te escuchará, que te alentará, que te cantará canciones, que te protegerá y te amará… Oh, bueno, ya entiendes, ¿no? Solamente debes saber que no estás solo, y aún cuando te sientas solo, sonríe, canta, no pierdas la alegría. Porque si pierdes la alegría, pierdes la esperanza, y si pierdes la esperanza…

¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? ¿Sí? Bueno, ahí va: mi vida en la granja de rocas de mis padres no era tan… alegre y divertida como lo soy yo., ni tampoco mi familia… y hubiera crecido siendo como mis hermanas de no ser por la re-implosión sónica de Rainbow Dash. Supongo que eso lo sabes… pero lo que pocos saben, es que me acostumbré a sonreír todos los días, a hacerle frente a la tristeza y al miedo. Pasé tristeza, sí, pero todos los días me esfuerzo por ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, ¿entiendes? Y todos me aman: mis amigas, mi familia, la familia de los Cake…

¿Qué a veces me paso de la raya y soy molesta? Quizá… Sé que puedo irritar o molestar o desesperar a todos, pero no lo hago por maldad o por ser una pesada que sólo quiere atención, es que… sólo soy yo. Soy yo y es mi forma de ser y quizá no cambie… aunque no sé cómo me vea a los sesenta o los setenta o los ochenta años, arrugadita, artrítica, viejita, como una pasa de uva… pero todavía falta mucho para eso, ¿eh?

¿Qué? ¿Qué ya se acaba el relato? Aahh, y yo que tenía mucho más para decir… Bueno, ha sido un archi requete ultra mega especial gusto enorme hablar contigo, eres una persona genial, no olvides eso, y no olvides luchar todos los días por tus sueños, siempre sonreír, no importa lo que pase o lo que otros te digan, no los escuches. Yo hago eso… aunque no siempre, jejeje

¿Y qué más queda? Vamos, quedan algunas palabras para llegar a las mil. Ya di mi mensaje, aunque llegué aquí de casualidad. Mi Pinkie sentido me avisó. Pero tengo que volver, a hornear cupcakes, cuidar a los bebés, y preparar dos fiestas en este día, ¡dos fiestas! Una es de bienvenida y la otra es una fiesta de cutie-añera. ¿¡No es emocionante?!

Ah, sí, ¿y cuál es la o el poni o criatura o changeling de la que quisieras que escriba FHix en el próximo capítulo? A mí me gustaría que fuera Moondancer… o Applejack… oh, ¿ella ya está? Pues… Sapphire Shores… ¡o mejor! ¡La Condesa Coloratura! O RaRa, como la llama Applejack. ¿O qué tal Starlight Glimmer? Ella ya es una poni buena y está de nuestra parte ahora… Oh, cierto, ustedes deben elegir. Creo que me dejé llevar otra vez, jejeje…. ¿y qué me dicen de Iron Will? ¿No, tampoco? Bueno…

¿Qué les pareció este episodio conmigo conversando en persona? Pueden dejarlo en la caja de comentarios, darle a like y suscribirse a mi canal, subo videos todos los días, síganme en Twitter y Facebook y…. Ah, vamos, todos los hacían, yo sólo quería ser popular… Como sea, yo ya soy popular en el Internet, ¿no es cierto?

¿Queda algo más que escribir? Creo que no, sólo estoy haciendo relleno para llegar a las mil palabras, FHix me dijo mil, que ni una más, que ni una menos… En lo posible, ya que es tan difícil contar una buena historia en mil palabras…

¡Oh, ahí está!

¡Felices mil palabras!


	28. Zumbido (Octavia)

**Zumbido**

 **Personaje:** Octavia

-0-

Mi violonchelo se rompió en la mudanza y me lastimé los cascos delanteros por tratar de rescatarlo. No alcancé a molestarme con los pegasos de la mudanza. Ya no tenía sentido.

La estadía en mi nueva casa ha comenzado de maravilla. Y no es lo único que ha comenzado.

Pasé el día acomodando unas pocas cosas, no muchas. Al ser una poni terrestre, no cuento más que con mi boca para trasladar objetos… cómo desearía tener un cuerno en estos momentos. Todo lo que fuera muebles, todo aquello demasiado grande, pesado o incómodo para llevar por un medio simple, quedó donde los empleados de la mudanza lo descargaron. Genial, tengo mucho trabajo y nadie que me ayude.

Por suerte el sillón es lo más accesible para descansar en este momento. Mi cama está repleta de cuadernos, fotografías… técnicamente el contenido de los muebles que no puedo acomodar en mi cuarto. Me sentía muy cansada, y malhumorada, como para pedir ayuda a nadie. Para el atardecer, sólo quería estar sola y relajarme un poco de todo el traqueteo del viaje.

Me preparé un sándwich en la cocina; estaba verdaderamente delicioso. El agua del grifo no tenía tan mal sabor, aunque ya me habían recomendado de que procurara no beber de ahí. Seguramente será por algún riesgo de infección por virus. Supongo que por mi situación, ya sería una desgracia más por apuntar que acabara en el hospital. Por ahora me hallaba bien, así que buscaría unas mantas y una almohada y me acostaría a dormir en el sillón.

La ciudad se fue callando a medida que se acercaba la noche. Yo me quedé leyendo un libro sobre historia universal de la música, mientras sonaba en el gramófono mi disco favorito. Eso me relajaba mucho. Estaba echada sobre el sillón y usando el brazo como base para el libro; un tomo bastante pesado encuadernado en una especie de cuero vegetal color caoba.

Pronto me dio sueño. Entonces, cerrando el libro y dejándolo donde estaba, me tapé con la manta y me dormí.

Habían pasado tan sólo algunas horas, cuando desperté. Y desperté en condiciones un poco confusas, por un zumbido extraño que me inundaba los oídos. Mi casa estaba a oscuras y todo permanecía tranquilo. Todo menos el zumbido, que no cesaba nunca y mantenía el mismo tono como si viniera directamente de mi cabeza. Me levanté con cuidado y fui hasta el interruptor de la luz, tanteando el espacio en penumbras para no chocarme con nada. La luz al encenderse me encegueció de repente, pero me permitió apreciar mejor el panorama.

El zumbido no cambió. Pensé que debía tratarse de algún insecto que hubiera entrado por la ventana, que sin querer había dejado abierta. Fui hasta ella y me quedé mirando hacia el exterior, reprochándome por la imprudencia cometida. Afuera todo respiraba silencio, no volaba una mosca. Pero el zumbido seguía aquí, constante, chillando. Creo que no tengo las palabras adecuadas para describir cómo es, y hasta pareciera que no pertenece a bicho o criatura alguna. Es extraño, me dije, cerrando los postigos.

Y no hallé ningún insecto revoloteando en mi sala o en alguno de los otros ambientes de mi casa. No quise darle importancia, probablemente mañana ya no lo oiría, y me habría puesto de miedosa por nada. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Volví a acostarme, luego de beber un vaso de agua y tomar un té. Me gusta tomar una taza de té en la trasnoche, me ayuda a dormir mejor. Busqué en una enciclopedia alguna referencia sobre sonidos agudos provenientes de la nada, pero no encontré respuesta.

Bendito zumbido. Ya pasó una hora y media desde que desperté oyéndolo, y ni siquiera ha mermado su intensidad. Sigue igual. La cabeza no me duele tanto, pero ahora es lo que menos me importa. Sólo quiero que el zumbido se vaya y me deje dormir en paz. ¿Es tanto pedir un poco de paz después de una jornada cansadora?

De lado, boca arriba, de espaldas. No hay forma. Por mucho que cambie de posición, no consigo cerrar los ojos y dejarme perder en el sueño. Me desconcentra. Me mantiene en vela porque no sé qué es ni por qué lo percibo. En cualquier momento siento que voy a enloquecer, pero me obligo a mantener la calma. ¿Qué sentido tiene pelear contra algo invisible e intangible aunque no inaudible?

Di varios bostezos. Y sin embargo, no podía pegar un ojo. Basta ya, quiero descansar. Ya déjame. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, volverme loca? Si no es que lo estoy ya… estoy pretendiendo hablar con un zumbido.

Me levanté y me puse a dar vueltas por la casa. A lo mejor no estaba suficientemente cansada. Me puse a leer otro rato, tratando de tranquilizarme. Y descubrí que no podía concentrarme en la lectura, culpa de ese zumbido. Cielos. Regresé al sillón y a la batalla por dormir. Pasó otra hora y nada, mi cuerpo estaba exhausto pero mi mente no se detenía. Vaya idea la de mudarme, al parecer estaba mejor con Vynil.

Intenté otra media docena de soluciones, hasta que al mirar el gramófono, se me ocurrió le mejor idea que tuve en todo el día. Si algo podía relajarme, eso era la música. Coloqué el disco y regulé el volumen para no molestar a los vecinos. Confiaba rotundamente en el poder de mi música favorita para aplacar ese horrendo zumbido. Y para mi suerte, funcionó. Demoró su tiempo, sí, pero fue efectivo.

Vaya noche tuve.

A la mañana siguiente, acudí a varios profesionales especializados en sonidos y todo eso. Ninguno pudo darme una respuesta satisfactoria, es como si ese zumbido fuera el primero de su clase en toda la historia. Hasta que fui a consultar a uno que me habían recomendado, que vivía en el pueblo vecino. Me tomé el tren de la tarde y fui. Resultó ser de casualidad un conocido de Vynil. Me preguntó por ella, y yo le dije que bien, pero que yo había decidido mudarme por mi cuenta.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo la respuesta a tu problema.

-¿En serio? ¿Así de rápido?

-Sí. El hecho es que te has acostumbrado tanto a Vynil y a sus bajos, que de cierta forma no toleras estar en un ambiente demasiado silencioso.

-0-

¿Han sentido alguna vez zumbidos en los oídos? Se llaman acufenos, se producen en el oído interno, y en casos como el mío, son casi constantes luego de haber tenido varias infecciones por otitis. Después te acostumbras.


	29. Utopía (Starlight Glimmer)

**Utopía**

 **Personaje:** Starlight Glimmer

-0-0-

Todo era una pantalla blanca hasta que toqué el cristal flotante. Su color oscuro me envolvió como una bruma, para luego despertarme a lo que parecía, era la entrada a un pueblo. No podía ver bien si estaba en Ponyville o en un pueblo cualquiera de Equestria. La niebla no me dejaba ver demasiado. El cielo tenía un color pálido, difícil saber si amanecía o atardecía.

No había sol, ni luna, ni estrellas.

Llamé a alguien, más me respondió una brisa helada, la cual disipó un poco la niebla. Pude apreciar mejor las extrañas casas, y vi cómo emergían figuras de ponis. Retrocedí unos pasos, algo temerosa, pero las sombras permanecían estáticas. Me pregunté si esto era una pesadilla, y si lo era, cuál era su propósito. Se sentía demasiado real para estar soñando. Me preocupaba saber dónde estaba, cómo había llegado allí, y qué era ese cristal que me había traído hasta aquí en primer lugar. Dudé si ellos podían darme una respuesta, pero podría arriesgarme.

Al adentrarme en la neblina, y por ende en el pueblo, aquellas siluetas equinas silentes me miraban fijamente, como esperándome. Todos tenían los mismos colores: pelajes grises y crines negras. Flancos sin cutie mark. Flancos grises. Y todos… sólo eran ponis de tierra. O no todos. Nadie tenía cuernos ni alas, pero noté curiosamente, que algunos tenían marcas como si… como si…

- _¡Hola!_ – me saludó la primera yegua que tenía cerca – _Bienvenida a nuestro pueblo. El pueblo más igualitario que existe. Nadie es diferente a nadie. Nadie es superior a nadie. Nadie tiene conflictos con nadie por ninguna diferencia. Somos todos iguales y vivimos felices por igual._

-Uh, oh… - balbuceé – Es… un pueblo encantador.

No sé quién haya fundado este pueblo, pero de seguro tenía una idea radicalmente más extrema que yo acerca de la igualdad. No sé por qué, pero estar allí me llenaba de zozobra. Más bien, sentía que sobraba, me sentía la pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas, que no pertenecía a éste.

- _Y será mucho más encantador si te nos unes. Aquí cada poni es valioso, no por ser diferente, sino por ser igual a todos. Pensamos todos juntos, así nadie se aleja del camino._

Los otros ponis grises habían empezado a rodearme. Sus sonrientes caras en esos rostros tan desprovistos de color me daban un sentimiento totalmente contrario a la simpatía. (Supongo que así se habrán sentido Twilight y sus amigas al llegar a mi antiguo pueblo. Nadie puede soportar que lo miren de esa forma. Simplemente es… perturbante) Me miraban como si quisieran absorberme el alma.

- _Sé que te puede parecer muy triste cómo nos vemos o cómo se ve nuestro pueblo. Pero créeme si te digo que es todo lo contrario. Podrás aprender más de nuestras costumbres una vez que seas parte de nosotros…_

- _Parte de nosotros… parte de nosotros… parte de nosotros…_ \- las sombras grises comenzaban a acorralarme.

- _Sólo debes quitarte tus colores y tu cuerno. No necesitamos magia en el pueblo, eso sólo trae peligro y problemas y desigualdades… Esa marca que traes… es un insulto a nuestra comunidad. Es demasiado individual, demasiado destacada, demasiado diferente…_

Okey, pensé. Esto debe ser alguna especie de venganza o de sueño inducido para hacerme ver lo que había estado haciendo con esos ponis al quitarles su cutie mark. Pero me parece un poco exagerado. ¡Oigan! ¿Ya puedo despertar? Esto se está poniendo muy atemorizante.

- _Pero te ayudaremos. Nuestro alcalde lo hará. Ya no puedes volver por dónde viniste._

-¡Espera! ¿Entonces ese cristal brillante…?

- _¿Cuál cristal brillante? ¿Ves algo que brille por aquí?_

-Pues yo…

Una voz grave retumbó en ese espacio de ultratumba. Los ponis grises dijeron algo, no supe qué. Y en un parpadeo, yo estaba frente a la gran puerta de un castillo. No había nadie más conmigo, pero no podía sentirme aliviada de haber salido de allí. Unas flores blancas exactamente iguales una a la otra crecían a los costados del camino. Sobre lo que era el gran arco de un portón, me pareció ver el mismo cristal que me había traído a esa dimensión tan lúgubre.

Otra vez la sombría voz habló, dirigiéndose a mí para que entrara. Quise imaginarme que sería la princesa de los sueños, pero la… energía que se sentía desde el otro lado de la puerta, no era nada que pudiera emanar de una princesa. Ni de un poni común. No creí que fuera un poni el que estaba sentado en un sofá frente a una gran chimenea apagada. Estaba segura de que se trataba de algún ente desconocido que tomaba la forma de algo que yo pudiera reconocer bien. Su rostro no era más que una máscara de oscuridad, favorecida por la penumbra del ruinoso espacio. Parecía evanescente, era como una sombra que simulaba tener volumen, pareciendo ocupar un sitio en el mullido y viejo sillón.

El ser no me miraba directamente, y hablaba en un monólogo continuo, como si le hablara a todos y a nadie en particular.

- **Los ponis son criaturas condenadas a ser presas de un único destino, de un único talento. Son libres sólo en sus primeros años de vida, antes de que aparezca la marca, la atadura a aquello que ellos creen que aman hacer, para lo que creen que han nacido… Pero la igualdad es una utopía, se la mire desde donde se la mire. Aún si a los ponis les quitaras esa marca que tanto los separa unos de otros, que tanto los diferencia y los hace sufrir, marcándoles sólo un insalvable e inmanente objetivo en la vida, no podrías lograr que fueran iguales. Los unicornios aún podrían hacer magia. Los pegasos aún podrían volar. No hay escapatoria. Sólo existe un sitio, un plano invisible e inmaterial donde nada de lo que ellos ostentaron en vida puede hacer una diferencia… lo demás, es discurso echado a perder.**

No podía mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo, mientras veía al ente gris parándose para enfrentarme. Sólo se me pudo ocurrir que era uno de esos devoradores de almas de los que hablaban esas enciclopedias extrañas de la biblioteca…

Una fuerza increíble me arrastró hacia atrás. Y al abrir mis ojos a la cegadora luz, seis rostros me miraban jubilosos al verme despertar….


	30. Meteorito (Maud Pie)

**Meteorito**

 **Personaje:** Maud Pie

 **Nota:** Oficialmente afirmo que es muy difícil pensar en un poni determinado dentro de una situación determinada sin llegar al romance, al gore, al romance, a lo creepypasta, al romance, a un crossover, a una guerra "épica", etc. ¿Mencioné el romance? [La repetición es intencional… muy intencional] Entonces, al no tener otro personaje de cuya participación en la serie pudiera conseguir un hilo de trama distinto, dije: "A ver qué pasa con Maud Pie". Bueno, esto salió.

Hacía mucho no actualizaba este fic, por falta de ideas más que de tiempo.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

PD: se viene el capítulo 31, ¿saben lo que significa? ¡Otro Especial 2000!

-0-0-

Vi el delgado haz de luz surcando el cielo. Fue como si alguien trazara una línea blanca en el manto azul lleno de estrellas. Tuve una extraña impresión. Aquello venía en dirección descendente, y cayó a pocos metros de mi casa, dejando un último resplandor al tocar tierra. Era lo más increíble que había visto en mi vida. Y la verdad es que he visto muchas cosas increíbles, sobre todo con Pinkie Pie al lado.

Pero esa noche mi hermana no estaba a mi lado, eventualmente. No tenía ni idea de lo que eso podía haber sido. Sabía que existían las lluvias de estrellas y las estrellas fugaces, lo raro era que ésta no se desvaneció al instante. Pensé en lo que debía hacer. Probablemente la zona de impacto se llenara de curiosos al instante. No habría mucha posibilidad de verla. Entonces, tomé mis alforjas y partí hacia el bosque. No era uno muy peligroso como aquel que había cerca del pueblo de Pinkie, sino uno más bien llano. No viven demasiados ponis a la redonda, pero de seguro muchos habrán visto aquel resplandor tan llamativo.

Fui allá, entonces. En el sitio del impacto había varios arbustos y árboles carbonizados, otros agonizaban en llamas. El ambiente estaba mucho más cálido. Examiné con detenimiento el estropicio. Aquella luz caída se trataba en realidad de un objeto sólido, ya que había dejado un surco en el suelo. Me acerqué con cautela al hoyo donde acababa dicho surco. Allí encontré… una roca.

Una roca. Pero, por lejos, la más extraña de todas las que he estudiado. La observé con detenimiento, antes de colocarla en un recipiente especial y llevármela a casa. Tal vez algún poni se moleste conmigo por apropiarme de ella, pero no la devolveré sin haber constatado sus características primero.

Analizar la roca proveniente de más allá del cielo fue lo que me mantuvo en vigilia toda la noche. Era una piedra asombrosa. Su color opaco. Su textura arcillosa, desgranable. Unas protuberancias y poros muy interesantes. Propio de una roca que estuvo en llamas. Retiré los restos de tierra y raíces para facilitar la inspección. Redacté una completa descripción del objeto en mi cuaderno de notas, le tomé varias fotografías, y tras separar una muestra, lo coloqué otra vez en su recipiente.

Consulté todos los libros de mi biblioteca, para buscar información que pudiera serme de ayuda para la identificación de la roca. Los amplios tomos pasaron de los estantes a los costados de mi escritorio, apilados cuidadosamente. Pero mis lecturas no fueron suficientes. No se trataba de una roca común y corriente ni tampoco una de la que siquiera se tuviera registro concreto en Equestria. Incluso tenía libros provenientes de lejanas tierras, y no hallé suficientes referencias. Revisé todas las definiciones posibles, todas las tipologías: rocas metamórficas, volcánicas, plutónicas, ultramáficas, máficas, pelítico-grauváquicas, calcosificadas, pizarras, esquistos, gneises. Rocas sedimentarias: detríticas, no detríticas. Minerales de elementos nativos, sulfuros, sulfosales, óxidos, haluros, carbonatos, nitratos, boratos, fosfatos, silicatos… Todos los tipos de sedimentos y estratos.

Aquella roca tenía fascinantes propiedades y cualidades específicas en su composición. Con las pocas referencias que sí coincidieron con la bibliografía que consulté, deduje que se trataba de un material casi inexistente en Equestria. Presentaba algunos compuestos que, según los últimos estudios, sólo se pueden encontrar en zonas bastante inaccesibles para los ponis y cualquier otra forma de vida, ya que son piedras resistentes a las condiciones adversas de esos medios. Pero aún seguía desconcertada. Otro de los compuestos raros hallados en la muestra, no tenía existencia en este mundo.

Fue cuando me puse a reflexionar, mientras me tomaba un descanso y planificaba un informe.

-Esta roca es el más grande descubrimiento de mi vida – le dije a Boulder, que me había acompañado en todo el trayecto de mi investigación.

Me preocupaba saber qué era exactamente aquella piedra venida del espacio interestelar. No había hallado respuestas conclusivas y definitivas a partir del examen químico y físico. Algo que sí podía inferir, era la posibilidad de que me encontrara ante el fragmento de una pieza más grande. Pero, ¿cuándo se desprendió? ¿Por cuáles causas? ¿De dónde proviene? Miles de dudas afloraron en mi mente. No estaba segura de poder responderlas todas.

Di un bostezo. Necesitaba descansar. Puse orden en mi sala de trabajo, y entonces una cita en la página del libro abierto sobre mi escritorio, me dio una importante fuente de consulta. El doctor Igneus, uno de los referentes más destacados en geología. Recordé el artículo sobre su libro acerca de las rocas interestelares, sus suposiciones sobre lo que residía más allá de los astros gobernados por las princesas. Escribí una nota de recordatorio, para ir a la biblioteca de geología a consultar dicho libro, y luego me metí en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente fui a revisar el recipiente. Se había desprendido mucho polvo de su superficie, quedando una fina capa en el fondo. La forma levemente aovada de la roca recordaba el aspecto de un huevo de dragón. Es probable que la fricción de la caída la haya modelado así, pero no dejaba de ser peculiar. También pude percibir un leve aroma, nada semejante a lo que había percibido de otras piedras.

Durante la tarde, consulté en la biblioteca del pueblo el libro del doctor Igneus. Los pueblerinos iban y venían enloquecidos por la noticia del evento de anoche. Era primera plana en el diario local. Sobre todo su desaparición. No me impacienté. Nadie podía saber que yo tenía la roca.

Mis investigaciones dieron un importante giro. Pude encontrar en el denso trabajo del doctor infinidad de datos y eventos que apenas muestran la punta del iceberg acerca de los fenómenos más allá de nuestro límite terrestre. Era un contenido maravilloso. Relataba anteriores caídas muy similares a la de anoche, y postulaba teorías acerca de otros planetas, algunos probablemente habitados por seres incomprensibles. Hablaba de asteroides, planetoides, meteoros… y meteoritos. Allí encontré descripciones que coincidían con lo que había estudiado durante la madrugada. Así que se trataba de un meteorito. Era impresionante, tenía un meteorito en mi poder. Sentí una gran emoción que nadie más en la sala notó.

De regreso a casa, pensé en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Porque, si bien había encontrado sentido a casi todas las lecturas y registros, sólo quedaba la incógnita del compuesto especial. Decidí hacer otro tipo de pruebas, tenía algunos equipos un poco rudimentarios, pero los experimentos me servirían de historial para mi informe.

Tomé nuevamente muestras de la piedra. Esta vez, junté todo el polvillo desprendido. Parecía que continuara desprendiéndose, ya que el objeto se veía más reducido de tamaño, y por tanto, más liviano. Anoté todos los cambios visibles efectuados, extrañada de que siguiera desintegrándose.

Escribí varias cartas a profesionales en la materia, relatando mi caso. Supuse que responderían enseguida, dadas las repercusiones del evento. Sólo temía que la información se filtrara a los medios. No quería que una manada de ponis reporteros se inmiscuyera en mi casa e hiciera muchas preguntas. No parece, pero me ponen muy nerviosa.

Aquella mañana fue cuando todo se desenvolvió de una forma inesperadamente veloz. Oí crujidos dentro del recipiente de la roca interestelar, cuando me disponía a analizar los restos de polvo.

Me acerqué y quité la tapa.

La roca se movía. Su forma aovada se había hecho más evidente, y la superficie comenzaba a agrietarse.

Al abrirse en dos la carcasa externa, un destello de luz me confundió por un momento.

Era lo más asombroso jamás visto por mis ojos. Una criatura brillante de ojos como gemas negras había emergido de lo que, finalmente, resultó ser un huevo. Era pequeña, delgada, con dos antenas rizadas, y una diminuta boca. Unas protuberancias que identifiqué como alas destacaban detrás de ella, además de una larga y fina cola con una punta rosa.

Una forma de vida fuera de este mundo. Dirigió a mí sus pupilas oscuras e insondables, entre ellas un punto azul que parecía guardar todos los secretos del universo…

Y los flashes de los reporteros se colaron por lo vidrios de mi ventana.


	31. Schema (Sombra): Especial 2000

**Especial 2000**

 **Schema**

 **Personaje:** Sombra

 **Nota:** Hay y no hay ya tantas ideas para escribir sobre este personaje. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a su historia, ya sea la oficial en los cómics o en las múltiples que el fandom le ha dado. De plano, se descarta la idea de "algo original", ya que nada es completamente original en realidad. Estuve pensando en la mejor manera de encarar este relato, tenía por los menos dos formas posibles, pero fijándome en el Especial 2000 de Luna (capitulo 21) me dije. "Ya que hay cierta conexión entre las historias de este fic, ¿por qué no seguir la misma línea?". Aquí se me planteó otra disyuntiva: hablar del pasado, o del presente, teniendo en cuenta lo comentado en el anterior especial. Siempre trato de hacer algo distinto, y créanme que no es sencillo cuando algunas ideas son más fáciles de escribir.

En fin, entre el pasado y el presente, ganó el presente, porque después de todo, la cuestión es presentar al personaje desde una perspectiva nueva.

PD: acepto sugerencias para un Especial 2000 dedicado a Chrysalis, y también tengo algo pensado para Sunser Shimmer.

Disfruten el capítulo.

-…-

" _El rey se ha muerto, pero no se ha olvidado_ " – La Renga

-…-

 _What I' ve felt_ _  
_ _what I' ve known_ _  
_ _never shined trough in what i' ve shown_ _  
_ _never be_ _  
_ _never see_ _  
_ _won't see what might have been_ _  
_ _What I' ve felt_ _  
_ _what I' ve known_ _  
_ _never shined through in what i' ve shown_ _  
_ _never free_ _  
_ _never me_ _  
_ _so i dub thee unforgiven_ – Metallica, "The Unforgiven"

-.-

 _Lay beside me, under wicked sky_ _  
_ _The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralyze_ _  
_ _The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through_ _  
_ _Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through_ _  
_ _No, there's no sun shining through_ _  
_ _No, there's no sun shining..._ \- Metallica, "The Unforgiven"

-…-

" _Soy donde no pienso, pienso donde no soy_ " – Lacan

-…-

 _ **Los marginados suelen ser siempre quienes llevan el motor del cambio en las sociedades o quienes producen las revoluciones. Son quienes han podido ver la más cruda realidad, la otra cara de la moneda, el lado siniestro de una sociedad aparentemente perfecta. Son pocos quienes pueden ver la auténtica esencia de las cosas, lo efímeras y banales que son. Son muchos los que se ciegan con el brillo de las bagatelas, a quienes se les ha enseñado a temer a la oscuridad como si la luz no fuera igual de dañina.**_

 _ **Es paradójico, pues sólo bajo la luz mi forma se hace cognoscible, pero cuando me sumerjo en las sombras, soy uno más. ¿No es lo mismo acaso con los marginados, aquellas pobres almas miserables que vienen a este mundo a sufrir, y a luchar por cambiar su realidad? Son quienes se ocultan en las sombras, aquellos que no deben ser vistos, aquellos rechazados que no completaban los estándares del colectivo social, y fueron por ende aislados. Criaturas tachadas con epítetos muchas veces injustos, muchas veces ciertos, pero siempre basados en el prejuicio de lo "correcto". Algunos de los marginados buscan la aprobación de seres aparentemente más honorables, rebosantes de luz. Buscamos ser sujetos "aceptados" por los ojos de aquellos seres soberbios que se pavonean a la luz del sol. Aquellos que se victimizan cuando uno les escupe en la cara sus verdades, que se maravillan ante las bellezas que ven pero en realidad están ciegos de alma.**_

 _ **Soy semilla de un árbol podrido, soy hijo de un padre oscuro, soy hueste del terror y de lo irracional. Tengo una conciencia, sí, pero no un ser. Como muchos de mis hermanos, no todos sin embargo, dependo de un ente físico para existir formalmente. No soy un espíritu capaz de poseer a un poni cualquiera, necesito de uno que pueda proporcionarme un medio de crecimiento, porque al fin y al cabo, su meta principal es la mía pero mi meta principal no es la suya. Al final del camino, yo seré su conciencia, y ése no es un proceso sencillo. Para comenzar, el portador debe ser mucho más joven de lo que cualquiera creería, para asentarme en lo profundo de su inconsciente y no ser detectado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Estar lo suficientemente oculto para que la ninfa onírica no se entrometa en el asunto.**_

 _ **El portador al que influencié todos estos años era un unicornio con el mismo típico objetivo de cualquier estudiante de magia. Su deseo era cuanto más fuerte pues pertenecía al estamento de los ponis pobres. Ustedes sabrán, los deseos megalómanos pueden aparecer tanto en seres de condición inferior como superior. Y por lo menos puedo jactarme de haber influenciado no sólo a un sujeto socialmente inferior, sino también a otro bastante superior, por mucho que sus planes tuvieran un desenlace distinto al esperado.**_

 _ **Una hermana más entre las sombras, condenada al exilio.**_

 _ **Yo soy el terror, ella es la pesadilla, y nuestro padre es Nihilumbra.**_

 _ **Su nombre ha quedado en el limbo del olvido de la historia, pero tenía grandes habilidades para la magia, sólo que necesitaba aprender el método para sacarla a relucir. Sus dificultades mágicas fueron enseguida motivo de burlas por parte de sus pares… una historia como muchas otras en el tiempo. Sin embargo, vi que ese pequeño unicornio tenía potencial para ser mi portador físico, porque tenía inclinación al**_ _Víaio pnevma_ _ **, mientras que en los demás predominaba (mayormente) el**_ _Eirinikó pnevma_ _ **. Los antiguos metafísicos han hablado mucho sobre estos, y quienes tradujeron esos antiguos escritos los denominan "Espíritu violento" al primero, y "Espíritu pacífico" al segundo. Ambos espíritus tienen una representación iconográfica que a muchos ecuestres recuerda a la figura de un alicornio, ya que el símbolo se conforma de un círculo con un triángulo, y un par de alas. La principal diferencia entre el**_ _Víaio pnevma_ _ **y el**_ _Eirinikó pnevma_ _ **está en la forma de las alas y en la disposición del triángulo: el**_ _Víaio_ _ **(espíritu violento) tiene alas más rectas y rústicas, como las de un ave cazadora, y la runa delta se halla con la base hacia arriba, por el contrario el**_ _Eirinikó_ _ **(espíritu pacífico), tiene alas más curvilíneas y delicadas, como las de un ave que canta en los prados, y la runa delta está en la parte inferior del círculo, con la base hacia abajo.**_

 _ **El**_ _Víaio pnevma_ _ **es violencia, es heroísmo pero también crueldad, es lógica y raciocinio frío, representa todo aquello que se manifiesta más que nada en el género masculino, y se le atribuye a la figura del alicornio macho. Muchos mitos ecuestres perdidos cuentan que aquellos sementales que nacían alicornios tenían una alta predisposición a lo bélico y al salvajismo, es como algo innato que traen. Se dice que esos viejos semi dioses fueron desterrados a distintos cuerpos celestes, los cuales determinan el carácter de los potros nacidos en aquellos meses del año donde se alinean con el sol y la tierra.**_

 _ **El**_ _Eirinikó pnevma_ _ **es, efectivamente, lo contrario, es paz, es belleza, es amor, pasión y amistad, es comprensión… todo lo que se manifiesta fuertemente en lo femenino, y por ende está atribuido a la figura alicornio hembra, la que al parecer ha prevalecido más que la otra.**_

 _ **Este pequeño marginado había nacido durante el auge de la etapa de Ploúton, por eso su Espíritu violento estaba más orientado a la manipulación de sensaciones negativas que a la violencia puramente calculadora. Era un candidato ideal para el uso de la magia oscura, de aquellos que nosotros los hijos de Nihilumbra preferimos. Cuando ingresé a su subconsciente me encontré con una gran cantidad de emociones negativas, como el odio, el rencor, la envidia, y parecía incapaz de sentir otra cosa. Lo interesante era el momento en que estas emociones hacían bullir su ser violento cuando llegaba al pico de la desesperación. Pude ver de lo que era capaz esa tarde en la que, tras haber sido objeto de burla y diversión de un grupo de desadaptados, el**_ _Víaio pnevma_ _ **estalló en toda su furia. El pequeño usó por primera vez magia negra sin haber aprendido nada de la otra. Sus pensamientos más oscuros y su deseo de venganza dieron forma y movimiento a un filoso cristal, con el cual le cercenó el ala izquierda a un pegaso e hirió sin compasión a los demás. Fue cuando tuve vía libre para adueñarme de la conciencia más profunda de mi nuevo portador físico.**_

 _ **Una principal ventaja de haber influenciado en vida a otros individuos, en mi caso muchos de ellos fueron reyes, y no sólo de ponis, es poseer los recuerdos compartidos del portador físico, lo que incluye todo el conocimiento adquirido. Poseo referencias culturales e históricas de tiempos muertos, de civilizaciones de las que nadie se preocupa por estudiar, y usé lo más significativo para motivar la curiosidad del unicornio. Llevarlo a los caminos que yo sabía que darían los resultados que yo esperaba. No podía negarlo, era un buen alumno, las academias de magia se perdían de un gran estudiante.**_

 _ **Sus emociones violentas se manifestaron cada vez más, y el recorrido iniciado tras la huida del pueblo, para no ser aprehendido por el ataque, desembocó en ese mítico imperio constituido del más puro cristal. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, conquistarlo fue uno de los objetivos de mi anterior portador físico. Ahora no iba a dejar que se me escapara otra vez; podría decirse que guardo un sentimiento de venganza, si fuera correcto decir que un**_ **schema** _ **puede sentir tal cosa. Estudiamos el perímetro y el contexto. Había que deshacerse de la reina y del artefacto que daba a los habitantes las fuerzas para luchar. Pero sólo era suficiente con que éstos vieran derrotada a su gobernante, para que perdieran rápidamente los ánimos, y entonces no habría nadie capaz de hacer nada. El resto se haría solo, porque los pequeños espíritus son tan proclives al miedo, que su capacidad ofensiva tarda mucho en responder, y cuando lo hace, ya es tarde.**_

 _ **Mientras se acercaba el golpe final, tuve que lidiar con el estorbo que significó esa potranca, quien tan ingenuamente pretendía mover las estructuras de mi portador con sus patéticas miradas o sus atenciones afectuosas. ¿Se puede ser tan inocente? Ella era un caso, pero no podía lograr demasiado, pues nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer influiría en nuestros propósitos. Aquellos de**_ _Eirinikó pnevma_ _**suelen creer muchas veces que brindando amor y cariño pueden reformar, transformar, pacificar (reprimir) un**_ _Víaio pnevma_ _ **, cuando en realidad es demasiado tarde, porque el sujeto se ha estructurado así, ya que no hubo nadie en su momento que contuviera, que "reprimiera" el proceso desde temprano. Esa poni de cristal era toda una**_ _Eirinikó_ _ **, tal era así que no terminaba de entender que podíamos hacerle daño. Y yo le hubiera demostrado lo equivocada que estaba, la hubiera quitado del medio si no fuera porque tal acto habría arruinado lo antes planificado. El espíritu femenino es represor en cuanto a que todo se lleve por el rumbo de la sensibilidad, del diálogo, cuando hay cosas que son insensibles y no pueden ser dialogadas.**_

 _ **La reina Amore murió con honra, probablemente muchos años de entrega y de fruición la habrían preparado para un momento así, quizá no para un veneno corrosivo, pero sí para mantenerse firme a pesar de su deceso. A nosotros no nos importaba, su Imperio de Cristal era nuestro.**_

 _ **El espíritu femenino es incontrolablemente metiche a costa de su compromiso con el bien del otro. Las únicas representantes del Espíritu Pacífico en tanto figura alicornio femenina, las cuales eran obviamente muy cercanas a Amore, vinieron entonces a impartir su justicia. Confieso que al ser la primera vez que nos enfrentábamos a ellas, que**_ **yo** _ **me enfrentaba a ellas, no pude prever totalmente sus movimientos. No alcancé a tener en cuenta el poder que ellas traían, los instrumentos de represión "pacífica" que manipularían en mi contra.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, hubo otros detalles que sí previne, que condenarían para siempre esta derrota, y me brindarían por lo menos una satisfacción futura, una oportunidad para los vástagos de Nihilumbra. Las llamadas Hermanas Reales, herederas del sol y de la luna y reguladoras del día y de la noche, ya tenían por naturaleza un fuerte**_ _Eirinikó_ _ **, pero la particularidad de este tipo de espíritu es que hay determinados casos en los que puede ser desestabilizado según la interacción con el medio, según las emociones que acumule. Eso, sin la debida intervención, daría como resultado otro tipo de**_ _pnevma_ _ **, muy cercano al**_ _Víaio_ _ **, pero sin devolverse en éste directamente.**_

 _ **Así planifiqué mi venganza en el instante anterior a ser desterrado. No la vería con mis ojos, pero estaría seguro de que funcionaría. La Hermana de la Noche sufría en secreto angustiosamente, pues sus súbditos no apreciaban su obra, dado que deseaba el mismo aprecio y reconocimiento que tenía su hermana mayor. Yo comprendía su deseo, y sabía que ella podía hacerlo posible, sólo necesitaba una vía para hacerse más fuerte y más imponente, para superar a aquella que le hacía sombra. Sólo bastaba una semilla de oscuridad, un germen de**_ **schema** _ **que se encargaría de influenciar a la princesa gradual y sutilmente, hasta tomar forma como conciencia y apoderarse de su ser entero. Eso le daría el poder que necesitaba. Dependiendo del desenlace, sería para mí un triunfo doble: ambas hermanas sufrirían, independientemente de si una conseguía sobreponerse a la otra, si caería la noche para siempre o si ella sería reprimida tal como**_ _nosotros_ _ **fuimos reprimidos. El vínculo de sus espíritus sería quebrado, así también se rompería el enlace de ellas con los Elementos de la Armonía. Me aseguraría entonces de que no salieran impunes por atacarme.**_

 _ **Asimismo, decidí que mi reino ganado se perdiera directamente en la historia, resguardado para el momento en que pudiera volver a tomarlo. Otros reinos cayeron después de que muriera el portador físico de esa época, es decir, después de que yo los gobernara, y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera esta vez.**_

 _ **Lamentablemente, las fuerzas del destino nunca han sido favorables a los hijos de las sombras. Nuevamente existo en el plano de lo real como una mera figura sin peso ni volumen. Pero sigo existiendo, y pronto habré de elegir un nuevo portador físico. Ya sea el hermano de aquella que liberó el Corazón de Cristal, o el hijo de la pareja que hoy gobierna el Imperio.**_

 _ **El Tiempo y la Historia son espirales elípticas, y todo vuelve a** **repetirse.**_

-.-.-.-

Yay! Celebramos ya más de treinta capítulos de Ponis en 1000 palabras, ¡gracias a todos ustedes! *Lluvia de confeti*


	32. Sentimientos (Moondancer)

**Sentimientos**

 **[Perdidos y encontrados]**

 **Personaje:** Moondancer

…

Pude alegrarme por fin de volver a ver a Twilight, después de tantos años. Después de rehusarme por tanto tiempo a querer hacer amigos y a tener por toda compañía unos montones de libros. Me he cuestionado el haber leído tanto, pero sin embargo no haber aprendido nada… nada significativo. Hay cosas que sólo se aprenden empíricamente, con la experiencia propia y personal, porque ningún conjunto de palabras te las puede transmitir tan vívidamente. Es necesario que pase a través de los ojos, de la boca, de la orejas, de los cascos, de los oídos, a través de la propia piel, para hacer de aquello un objeto cognoscible, algo de lo que tengamos una fuerte representación mental.

Empecé a relacionarme un poco más con mis otras amigas, pero sin dudas prefería compartir más tiempo con Twilight. Cada vez que venía, cada momento que compartíamos risas y charlas, eran instantes verdaderamente mágicos. Volvía a mi casa con una alegría en el corazón que no se puede llegar a describir con palabras. Era simplemente… sublime. Íbamos a un café y ella me contaba de todas las cosas que había hecho, de sus aventuras, de sus contactos con otras criaturas. Podía hacerme vivir nuevos mundos con sus relatos, me encantaba escucharla. El problema era que cuando llegaba mi turno de hablar, bueno, no tengo muchos grandes temas de los que hablar, a excepción del hecho de que estoy por obtener una pasantía en la Biblioteca de Canterlot, nada más.

Entonces… cuando ella me preguntaba acerca de eso del poni especial, yo me ponía muy nerviosa, y respondía con vaguedades. Es que… digamos que comencé a tener una certeza que me incomodaba, que me daba miedo, porque eso que me pasaba podía alterar o destruir totalmente mi amistad con Twilight. Mi admiración al ver qué tan lejos había llegado era grande, tanto que siento que se confunde con algo más, un sentimiento más profundo, aunque no estoy tan segura de lo que sea. Temo porque no sé si ella corresponderá a eso, y entonces me callo y me cierro.

Pasaron las semanas y todo iba normal, hasta que Twilight venía a Canterlot y todo cambiaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo tratarlo, cómo decírselo, cómo explicárselo? No había forma, a menos que lo fuera llevando sutil y gradualmente. Lo primero que era necesario saber, me dije, era si cabía la posibilidad de que ella compartiera esos sentimientos. Y se lo pregunté una tarde, de la forma más tonta posible. Cuando vi su primera reacción, sentí que daría todo por perdido, pero en cambio, ella comenzó a dar un discurso sobre la amistad, el amor, y que no estaba mal que dos ponis del mismo género estuvieran juntos si se amaban de verdad. Parecía que sí, que ella era abierta con esas cosas, pero unos cuantos días después, todas mis ilusiones se cayeron cuando me habló de que había conocido a un poni, que llevaban saliendo un tiempo… fue demasiado terrible para mí.

Ya no había forma de poder confesarle nada. Ese sentimiento, supiera yo o no si se trataba de lo que yo creía, iba a traerme muchos conflictos en el futuro, ya puedo imaginármelo. Y entonces, no quise hacerme cargo de lo que sentía, no quise dejar que eso me lastimara. No quería que me hirieran de nuevo, y no podía culpar a nadie. Twilight me veía como una amiga y eso sería yo siempre, no había modo de cambiar eso.

Así fue como recibí con extremada alegría el aviso de que me habían concedido la oportunidad de trabajar en la Biblioteca de Canterlot. Estaba más que agradecida, porque eso significaba que yo estaría ocupada todo el día y que las visitas con mi amiga se distanciarían bastante. Sin mencionar que ella tendría muchos asuntos de los que ocuparse. Yo confiaba que la distancia se encargara de borrar todo.

Me tocó el Departamento de Procesos Técnicos, donde se encargan de registrar los libros y confeccionar las fichas catalográficas de éstos. Tenía dos compañeros: un pegaso de apariencia friki que parloteaba todo el tiempo, y un unicornio al que apodaban "Hallorann". Iba siempre vestido con un suéter azul y la crin de color pardo rojizo un poco despeinada, usaba unos anteojos rectangulares que le daban un toque especial, y siempre iba serio. No sería mucho más mayor que yo. En el primer día no me di cuenta, pero con el paso del tiempo, algo dentro de mí vibraba cuando estaba cerca de Hallorann, lo cual era muy frecuente porque se trabajaba de forma compartida e interrelacionada. Así lo establecía la institución.

Quise ignorar todo eso que se manifestaba en mí, pensando que eran sólo los nervios producidos por mi nuevo entorno de trabajo. ¿Pero por qué era tan diferente cuando trabajaba con el unicornio? ¿Por qué percibir el aroma de Hallorann me cambiaba el ánimo, y siempre buscaba preguntarle cualquier tontería con tal de poder escuchar su voz? No de nuevo, me dije, no. Otra vez no. Me dirigía reproches contra mí misma para convencerme de que me dejara con niñerías, y cuando creía que lo tenía superado, a la hora de la prueba no funcionaba. Lo peor eran esos sueños recurrentes, cuando me despertaba sonrojada y llena de vergüenza. Hasta mi inconsciente me traicionaba.

Lo que me preocupaba era quedar expuesta ante Hallorann, temía hacer alguna estupidez que me delatara, pero sus ojos nunca me miraban de otra forma. Parecía inmune a todo sentimentalismo. Eso, como podrán imaginar, me dolía un poco.

Llegué al punto de que tuve que aceptar lo que me pasaba con ese poni. Esta vez no había vuelta atrás. Así que decidí rendirme, e intentarlo, pues no perdía nada en realidad si no lo lograba.

Hallorann mencionó una vez que le gustaban las tortitas de mazapán y canela. Ésas se conseguían en una pastelería a unas cuadras de la Biblioteca, y me quedaba de paso al trabajo. Como yo llegaba siempre antes que él, se me ocurrió comprarle una de esas tortitas y dejársela en el escritorio, medio escondida. Lo hice un día, por su cumpleaños, y pronto se me volvió costumbre. A pesar de que las primeras veces él ignoraba los regalos, no me rendí, no hasta ver en el cesto de residuos el envoltorio vacío.

En ocasiones lo pillaba mirándome, pero eran segundos muy fugaces. Nunca me dijo nada de las tortitas, y su actitud tampoco había cambiado. Hasta esa noche, cuando salimos tarde del trabajo y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa. No dijo más que "Hola" y "Adiós", pero para mí ya era todo un progreso. A la mañana siguiente le traje un café como agradecimiento, y un rato después vi que lo acompañó con la tortita de mazapán que le había dejado, como todos los días.

Cuando se cumplieron tres años de mi pasantía, y yo ya estaba por convertirme oficialmente en personal de la casa, di un gran salto: le regalé una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Sin firmar, por supuesto. Y pensé que para Hallorann pasaría desapercibido, pero no. Fue una jornada muy lluviosa, y nos había tocado hacer horas extra para acabar de procesar una colección que debía estar en los estantes sí o sí al otro día. El pegaso friki no había venido al trabajo porque estaba de duelo, así que quedábamos sólo nosotros dos.

Estaba muy concentrada en mi trabajo cuando noté el silencio que había en la sala. Y al levantar la cabeza, ahí estaba Hallorann mirándome fijo, y esta vez tardó en reaccionar. Desvió la mirada, pero como nunca, me habló.

- _¿Por qué no firmaste la tarjeta?_

Me estremecí. Me había descubierto. Me quedé sin habla. Hallorann tenía la tarjeta entre sus cascos, y siguió hablando sin esperar mi respuesta.

- _Hace mucho tiempo tuve una amiga que quería mucho. Nos conocíamos de la infancia, de la escuela. Era dulce, bondadosa, tenía una crin larga y suave y unos ojos hermosos. No volaba porque estaba muy conectada a la tierra, a la naturaleza… la amaba. Pero había otra potranca que era amiga suya, y eran muy cercanas. Mucho. Y cuando fui a querer decirle a mi amiga lo que sentía, a todo riesgo, vi que alguien se me había adelantado… No odié a esa otra potranca, ni tampoco podría odiar a mi amiga, pero al ver que ella aceptó la propuesta de la otra, ya no quise hacerme cargo de ese amor. Era como una estafa. Adelanté lo más posible mi venida a Canterlot, a internarme en los libros y a dedicarme al único amor que jamás podría traicionarme: el amor al conocimiento…_

De dónde había sacado yo una hoja para dibujar un corazón, no lo sé, pero la angustia que me embargó al escuchar su relato me hizo abollar el papel y lanzarlo a cualquier lado mientras me retiraba con los ojos lagrimeantes. Era otra oportunidad perdida, era la segunda vez que me ocurría, no iba a soportarlo más.

- _¿Moondancer?_

Me detuve cuando mencionó mi nombre, y por mucho que mi cerebro ordenaba seguir, mis cascos no querían obedecer. Me quedé sentada como una estúpida llorona en el medio del pasillo, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie más allí.

Oí a Hallorann correr y ponerse al frente mío. Lo oí desdoblar el papel, y abrí los ojos para ver que lo sostenía sobre su pecho, un corazón arrugado hecho de tinta roja. Pero no me resistí a retomar mi llanto.

Entonces, sin mediar palabra, me abrazó, y escuché de cerca el latir apresurado de su corazón, hasta que se relajó completamente. Al igual que el mío.

Luego vino el beso.

-..-.-.-.

[Me entusiasmé de tal forma con este relato, que se me fue la mano con la extensión. Tómenlo como un "Especial 1600" o algo así]


	33. Renacimiento (Blueblood)

**Renacimiento**

 **Personaje:** Blueblood

 _¿Por qué a los más nobles corceles les tocan los más crueles destinos? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer la caída en este abismo oscuro, violento, inculto, totalmente sumido en la barbarie? ¿Por cuál terrible decisión del azar he venido a parar a este sitio, totalmente dejado del casco de Celestia? ¿Por qué se me dio por aceptar la propuesta de mis tías, de viajar a Manehattan y luego tomar aquel barco, el mismo que fuera atacado y saqueado en alta mar días después? ¿A qué lejanos horizontes he llegado, que el nombre de las Hermanas Reales es escupido con desprecio?_

 _No encuentro las palabras correctas para describir las vejaciones y los ultrajes recibidos. Los habitantes de este morboso rincón del mundo no son ponis, no tienen cutie mark, no tienen civilización. Son simples, brutos y muy malolientes caballos criminales, asesinos, sodomitas. Son armas son precarias pero letales, y para colmo presumen de su fuerza y de sus habilidades. Su comportamiento es absolutamente primitivo, aunque por alguna razón, algunos afirman descender de grandes estirpes dominantes._

" _ **¿Tú eres un príncipe? Pfff… Príncipes fueron los que vivieron aquí antes, que gobernaron con casco de acero y seguían las dos principales reglas: Asimilación o Destrucción. Tú no eres más que un afeminado con título. ¿A quién vas a llamar, potrilla? La Gran Matrona no está aquí para defenderte, jaja…"**_

 _Éstas fueron las palabras de su cabecilla, dirigidas de forma tan insultante hacia mí y hacia mi querida tía. La prepotencia de estos equinos salvajes es enfermante, merecerían ser borrados de la existencia, quitando esa mancha tan despreciable de este mundo._

" _ **¡Mírenlo bien! Este es un unicornio que no vale nada, un puro desperdicio… No es capaz de hacer magia porque está acostumbrado a que otros peleen por él... es más, se comporta como toda una dama. Y sería interesante ver qué tanto grita como una, pero sería perder el tiempo."**_

 _Horribles palabras con un perverso significado…_

 _Yo deseé que esto fuera sólo una pesadilla. Deseé que apareciera todo el Ejército equestriano a rescatarme, y a acabar con esos asquerosos bárbaros. Les dirigí varios improperios pero no les hicieron mella. Sinceramente, pasé el peor momento de toda mi vida, de tal manera que si regresara a Equestria, no habría artificio capaz de hacerme olvidar tan espantosa experiencia._

 _Hasta que por fin me soltaron… luego del más violento y cruel de los tratos, golpeado hasta la inconsciencia y arrojado a un barranco, rodando como una rueda de paja…_

" _ **¡A ver si las aves carroñeras se sirven un plato de lujo contigo! JAJAJA"**_

 _Quiso el infame hado que yo no muriese en aquél páramo tenebroso a merced de los parásitos y los buitres, ya que desperté varias horas después, entrada la fría y oscura noche, en una tienda de campaña muy rústica y precaria. Todo fue confusión en el primer instante, y observé el entorno en semi-penumbra, apenas alumbrado y calefaccionado por un farol. Me fijé en la silueta que hacía guardia en la "puerta", era un unicornio corpulento y desaliñado. Luego, escudriñando más, descubrí que había otros dos ponis reposando a cada lado de la carpa. No podía distinguir si tenían un aspecto amigable o no, y temí haber caído en los cascos de otra banda de criminales, aunque éstos sí parecían ser ponis._

 _Traté de levantarme, pero fui aguijoneado por el dolor de todas las heridas infligidas por los equinos bárbaros, que me hicieron soltar fuertes gemidos. Desgraciadamente, había llamado la atención. El centinela se giró, y la luz macilenta reveló su rostro y las marcas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo. También se despertaron los ponis durmientes, quienes tenían un sueño liviano al parecer, bastante lógico en un lugar donde no existe la seguridad._

"No te levantes, muchachón. Nos costó mucho ponerte esas vendas, estabas tan hecho cocucha que dudábamos de poder salvarte la vida" _dijo una voz femenina de tono algo grave, proveniente de la derecha, la cual pertenecía a una poni terrestre. Su crin era de un color esmeralda y su pelaje poseía cierto tono amarillento, difícil de ver por los trapos que traía encima._

"¿Cómo sabemos que no es un zombi?" _preguntó otra voz, a la izquierda, la cual también parecía ser de una yegua, pero no podía comprobarlo bien ya que ésta no se dignó a acercarse, como la otra._

"No digas tonterías, Macedra… ¿Señor Counte?"

"Es muy bueno saber que vives, joven. De verdad tienes gran resistencia, aunque también mucha suerte de ser encontrado rápidamente" _dijo el que vigilaba la puerta. A pesar de su rudimentario aspecto, su trato era formal y agradable, lo que en cierta forma coincidía con su nombre._

" _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieren de mí?" interrogué. Que me hubieran salvado la vida no significaba que podía confiar plenamente en ellos._

"Estás en el Campamento, donde todos los ponis nos refugiamos y nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Nuestro origen es Equestria, por eso rescatamos y protegemos a todo poni que haya llegado aquí por cualquier eventualidad" _explicó el señor Counte_ "Quisiera darte una cálida bienvenida a nuestro hogar…"

 _Así comenzó mi estadía en el Campamento… fue otra terrible experiencia. Permanecí muchos días al cuidado de la potranca que me había hablado cuando desperté. Su nombre era Minty. Su carácter y su lenguaje dejaban mucho que desear, lo mismo que su trato. Pues, en palabras de ella, "le importaba un rábano partido en tres" que yo fuera príncipe de Equestria y que demandaba más respeto._

 _Fue un gran esfuerzo adaptarme. Sobre todo, aceptar la idea de que me quedaría allí por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que vinieran a rescatarme. Me perturbaba la idea de que mis tías me diesen por muerto y dejaran de buscarme, y que así me quedaría para siempre encerrado allí._

 _Los ponis del Campamento, a comparación de los bárbaros, eran muchísimo más agradables. Ellos se esforzaban por ponerle su mejor cara al mal tiempo, a pesar de que las condiciones de vida no fueran las más aceptables, tanto en sanidad como en alimentación. Fue un horror acostumbrarme a su comida, a sus costumbres, a sus modos de higienizarse. Se sintió como viajar millones de años atrás, hacia la prehistoria. Cuando me recuperé, se vino lo más complicado de todo: aprender a pelear, ya que, como Counte me explicó, su comunidad se sostenía con la colaboración recíproca de sus miembros. Todos debían saber cómo defenderse, sin excepción. Y dado que yo ya estaba apto para valerme nuevamente por mí mismo, a pesar de que pudiera venir alguien a buscarme en cualquier momento, había mucho trabajo en la aldea como para que alguien se tuviera que quedar a servirme._

 _Otro golpe duro a mi equinidad. La insolente potranca Minty fue la que más renegó de mí, especialmente a partir de que Counte le asignó ser mi entrenadora en las artes de pelea y el manejo de armas. Ella, a pesar de ser una poni terrestre, poseía increíbles habilidades en ello, pero no dejaba de ser tan incivilizada a mis ojos. De modo que mis primeros entrenamientos fueron un desastre, hasta que Counte decidió personalmente encargarse de mi instrucción._

 _Este unicornio fue como un maestro revelador para mí. Me enseñó a apreciar la vida y la equinidad de otra forma. Tenía un sentido del honor y del patriotismo que no se había visto antes en Equestria. Hacia unos cuantos meses me hubiera parecido imposible admirar a un plebeyo, a alguien que no formara parte de la alta elite de Canterlot, pero gracias a esta dura aunque enriquecedora experiencia extendida por meses, era otra cosa. Counte incluso tenía raíces nobles, había tenido el título de Conde, y el modo en que llegó aquí fue similar al mío. Comprendía perfectamente mi situación porque él había pasado por el mismo proceso, por ello era el único que me tenía más paciencia que el resto de los pobladores del Campamento._

 _Así fue como adquirí mejor voluntad para aprender allí, envolviéndome en un entorno que me enseñó cosas más significativas que en toda una vida en la capital de Equestria._

 _Fue como un volver a nacer…_

-0-0-0-0-

El capitán y sus soldados sabían más o menos a lo que se enfrentaban al ir a esas tierras tan lejanas. Así que no los tomó tanto por sorpresa la emboscada de los corceles Barbarois… lo que sí los tomó por sorpresa, hasta al mismo Shining Armor, fue ver al príncipe Blueblood, salir a luchar contra los enemigos blandiendo una firme espada con destreza, y con toda la apariencia de un guerrero. Casi no lo reconocían.

-¿Blueblood… eres tú? – balbuceó Shining, herido, al ver la valentía con la que el otro unicornio de crin rubia despeinada amenazaba al líder de los bárbaros.

 **-** Así que ahora el principito aprendió a ser macho, ¿eh?

-Tuve un buen maestro – respondió Blueblood, lanzando una certera estocada al hombro de su oponente.

-0-0-0-

 **[Voz en off] -FHix, ¿por qué no le cambias el título al fic? ¿No son ya demasiadas palabras?**

 **FHix: Meh, que ya se quede así…**


	34. Árbol (Tree Hugger)

**Árbol**

 **Personaje:** Three Hugger

" _Hay árboles a los que no conviene abrazar…_ "

Tree Hugger iba por el sendero de un bosque, y se topó con un claro, donde un árbol estaba siendo atacado. Un poni blandía un hacha y lo amenazaba, injuriándolo como si fuera la peor de las bestias. "¿Por qué tanta saña contra un humilde producto de la naturaleza?" se preguntó la poni verde, de rojiza crin.

Fue donde el iracundo corcel, le preguntó qué hacía, y por qué. Él sólo respondió que se alejara, sin darle ninguna explicación. Ella observó el árbol, estaba rebosante de belleza y de energía. Sus ramas cargadas de suaves verdes hojas y flores tan vivas… todo aquél contrastaba con el entorno un poco lúgubre que lo rodeaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan insensible con algo tan hermoso? ¿Qué mal le había hecho este árbol al agresor?

-¿Por qué quiere hacerle daño a este precioso árbol? Puede ser el único en su especie… - dijo Tree Hugher, acariciando el delicado tronco. Le impactó su textura, como un fino terciopelo.

-¡No te dejes engañar por su aspecto, niña! Más bien te vendría que vuelvas por el camino que llegaste, o perderás tu alma, te lo aseguro…

-Sus palabras no van a convencerme. No hay forma en que un árbol como éste pueda hacerle daño a un poni. Trate de relajarse, y pensar bien en lo que está haciendo.

-Lo he pensado muchas más veces de las que tú crees. Y mi única conclusión es que debo destruir este árbol, a como dé lugar. Sólo así… salvaré su alma…

La expresión del poni cambió repentinamente. Fue un momento un poco extraño, extraño pero breve, ya que él volvió a tomar la determinación de cortar el árbol. La poni de crines rojas no podía permitir que lo hiciera, a pesar de que algo muy en lo profundo de ella le advertía que eso no era lo correcto. Se interpuso en el camino del hacha y el tronco, decidida y temerosa.

-¡Quítate, no sabes lo que estás haciendo! – le gritó él, casi desesperado.

-Tendrá que pasar sobre mí si quiere cortar este árbol.

El filo del hacha reflejaba la luz del sol y enceguecía a la amiga de la flora, por eso ella no pudo ver la expresión resignada y angustiada del corcel. Resignado porque al parecer no lograría su cometido, sin cargarse la culpa de herir a alguien. Angustiado porque él sí conocía la verdadera naturaleza del árbol que la ingenua joven pretendía defender, y porque sabía el destino que le depararía si no la sacaba de allí. No podía culparla por su terquedad en evitar que acabara con la existencia de esa mala semilla. Así que dio un suspiro, y bajó su arma.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras aquí. Pero no te garantizo que puedas hacer buenas migas con ese demonio vegetal… - dijo el poni terrestre, y se marchó.

Pronto Tree Hugger quedó sola, con la naturaleza respirando a su alrededor. Se detuvo a apreciar un poco más el paisaje verde y solitario. El suelo daba una impresión de muerte, lo cual extrañaba a la poni. Le parecía desconcertante por el majestuoso árbol que había detrás suyo. Se volteó una vez más, para dar un abrazo a su reciente protegido.

-Ya estás a salvo, amigo…

-¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

Cual fue la sorpresa de Tree Hugger cuando de repente el árbol le agradeció, que ella sin querer lo soltó bruscamente. Miró hacia ambos lados, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie, y volvió la mirada al mismo, quien volvió a hablarle.

-¡Soy yo, no temas, no te haré nada! Como si pudiera… je je

-¿Estás… tú… hablando? – balbuceó la poni naturalista. Sabía de plantas capaces de emitir sonidos, semejantes a un habla, y de unas flores muy, muy raras y delicadas que crecían en una cueva detrás de una cascada, al abrigo del sol, las cuales repetían lo que uno les susurraba. Pero un organismo vegetal capaz de hacer uso del lenguaje tan abiertamente como cualquier poni, eso sí que era curioso e inesperado.

Nuevamente, una fibra de su energía vital se tensó, como si advirtiera un peligro desconocido. Pero Tree Hugger no podía concebir que hubiera alguna clase de "peligro" en un árbol parlante. ¿Sería que quizá el poni del hacha quería cortarlo por miedo a eso mismo, por su incomprensión ante tal fenómeno?

-Y… ¿cómo es que puedes hablar?

-Ése es un misterio que yo tal vez debería saber pero no sé – respondió el árbol, con una masculina voz jocosa aunque agradable, como la de un joven potro. Sin embargo, había algo en su discurrir verbal y en su entonación que no parecía muy uniforme, como si en cada frase fuera cambiando las características de su voz. – Pero antes que nada, quisiera preguntarte tu nombre.

-Me llamo Tree Hugger, mucho gusto, ¿y tú?

-¿Tree Hugger, eh? Ya me parecía que tu abrazo tenía algo de especial… Yo me llamo _Marcusamedae_.

"Marcusamedae…" pensó la potranca terrestre. El árbol, a primera vista, parecía una compañía confiable y amigable, como para sentarse a su sombra y charlar toda la tarde. Tree Hugger consideró que tenía una oportunidad única: era algo que había soñado en algún momento a pesar de lo imposible que sonaba.

Además, tras un rato de charla, Marcusamedae respondió varias dudas de la poni naturalista, y demostró ser un grato compañero, tal era así que cuando ella se dispuso a irse, aquél le rogó que se quedase un tiempo más…

Cuando anocheció, Hugger, bastante cansada por los eventos del día, decidió quedarse a dormir bajo la protección de Marcusamedae. Pero ese merecido descanso nunca se dio cuando el agresor del hacha regresó, esta vez con un recipiente de contenido dudoso con una mecha en su boca.

-¿Otra vez… usted? – dijo la poni de crin rojiza. A la luz de la luna, se veía distinta, como si le hubieran drenado su vitalidad.

Si no fuera por el salto que ella dio, con sus últimas fuerzas, para embestir al corcel y evitar su ataque, las raíces de Marcusamedae hubieran logrado retenerla.

-¡Amiga, aléjate de él! ¡Ven hacia mí, que yo te protegeré esta vez! – gritó el árbol, pero era muy evidente el drástico cambio en su voz: sonaba más amenazadora y terrible.

-¡Éste es tu fin, hiedra asquerosa, no volverás a robarte ni un alma más! – replicó el colérico poni terrestre, librándose de su debilitada atacante.

-¿Robar… almas? ¿Qué está… diciendo? – balbuceó Tree Hugger, confundida.

-Abre tus ojos niña, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Éste árbol, tan bonito como lo ves, es un vil ser que se roba las almas de los ponis incautos, y cuando cae la noche, sus raíces se encargan del cuerpo… toda esta desolación que ves alrededor es culpa suya, porque se apodera de la vida de otros para prolongar la suya… Es un árbol que no quiere morir.

-¡Mentiras! – las ramas y raíces se agitaban, dando cuenta de la cólera del aludido. La repentina transmutación hizo que por primera vez, Tree Hugger tuviera miedo de él.

Entretanto el semental no perdió tiempo y encendió la mecha del recipiente para lanzarlo con fuerza a las raíces de Marcusamedae. El fuego resultante, mezclado con el contenido del frasco, se alzó y comenzó a consumirlo rápidamente.

El grito aterrado de la potranca fue ofuscado por los propios gritos de Marcusamedae, que se ramificaron en distintos estertores a medida que su carcasa era devorada por las llamas sin piedad. Todas las flores y los capullos reventaron cual burbujas, de ellas venían todas esas voces nuevas, y de ellas emergieron luces que pronto ascendieron hacia el nocturno cielo, para perderse entre las estrellas. De adentro del tronco quemado además emergió un ente amorfo y oscuro, cuyo último grito se perdió al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía por completo.

Los dos ponis presenciaron el desopilante espectáculo, anonadados. Una de las luces fue hacia ellos y tomó la forma de una potrilla, a la que el corcel terrestre saludó lagrimeando, y permaneció así mientras ella subía hacia la luna.

Todo sucedió tan velozmente que Tree Hugger no había podido procesarlo. Pero ni bien tuvo unos minutos para pensar en frío, lo comprendió todo. Miró hacia su salvador, que aún lloraba, y puso un casco en su hombro.

-Por eso querías cortarlo… porque se había llevado a tu hija.


	35. Calefón (-500)

Calefón (?)

Una noche de luna. Una casa en Ponyville. Un cuarto de la casa, a oscuras. La luz tenue se cuela por la ventana atravesando las delgadas y blancas cortinas.

Débiles sonidos rasgan el silencio en la penumbra. Sobre el lecho, una figura se yergue verticalmente. No permanece quieta, sino que parece dar pequeños saltitos, como impulsada por algo desde abajo. De hecho, otra figura yace horizontal debajo de la primera. Parecen formar una T invertida.

Sus ojos pueden distinguirse a pesar de la poca iluminación. Pueden contemplar la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del otro. Invisible desciende el sudor por sus pelajes. Y eso les gusta. Y les motiva. Continúa el subibaja.

No existe pensamiento alguno en la mente de la yegua durante este momento. Sólo es corazón. Sólo es pasión. Sólo es intensidad y blandura y calor.

Y calor…

Y mucho calor...

¡Demasiado calor!

Algo hace chispa de repente. La conciencia se activa como una llama espontánea. Entonces algo cambia en la cara de la poni. Eso inquieta al corcel debajo suyo.

—¿Qué pasa, mi caramelo? ¿Acaso voy muy…?

Pero el clima se ha quebrado.

—¡EL CALEFÓN! — grita la yegua, dando un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta. Apenas la melena de su cola alcanza a cubrir lo pudendo.

—¡Espera…! — y al amante le queda la frase sin terminar. — Pucha… — suspira — ...estábamos por llegar a lo mejor.

Y se queda pensando en lo linda que se ve cuando corre. En la proporción de sus flancos. Su perfume que lo enloquece.

Desde la cocina se oye un "clic". Después la yegua aparece en el umbral de la puerta, y el semental no le tarda en reclamar.

—Me dejaste solito… — dice, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado. — Ahora me enfrié.

—Lo siento. — le responde ella con una mirada de disculpa, mientras se recuesta en la cama — Pero las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado calientes por aquí…

—¿Demasiado? — la sonrisa y la mirada del amante son cómplices de su picardía.

—Por suerte no ha explotado. — dice ella, compartiendo la broma.

—No aún…

Sobran las palabras. Hay mucha humedad para expresarlas.

-.-.-.-

Hora de entrenar el doble sentido, jeje.

Bueno, la verdad es que esta idea surgió de una escena en mi cabeza, y me pareció que no debía perder la oportunidad de compartirla. Obviamente, este capítulo no llega a mil palabras ni tampoco trata sobre un poni en específico, pero dejo a criterio de ustedes imaginar qué ponis ocuparían el lugar de esta pareja ;)

[O sea, pueden insertar su shipping favorito aquí]


	36. Maldición (Stygian)

**Maldición**

 **Personaje:** Stygian

[Advertencia: spoilers del final de la séptima temporada]

-.-.-

El menudo unicornio despertó en aquel lugar donde el Poni de las Sombras había sido derrotado. O donde, para ser sinceros, él había sido salvado del Poni de las Sombras. Sintió un estremecimiento al reconocer las lúgubres y toscas paredes de ese templo olvidado, el Pozo que llevaba el mismo epíteto sombrío que su reciente portador de la oscuridad, ahora eterno habitante del limbo.

— _No te estremezcas. Quien ha sido tocado por la Oscuridad siempre hallará buen refugio en ella._

La voz, grave, inflexible y cavernosa quebró el denso y angustiante silencio del lugar, viajando a través de la penumbra para sobresaltar al recién llegado.

—¿Ho-hola…? — musitó Stygian, encogido, y mirando a todas partes. No recordaba que estuviera esa neblina tan espesa, combinada con el ambiente sombrío y gélido, que al mismo daba una gran impresión de inmaterialidad. — ¿Quién está ahí?

— _Acércate, es mejor hablar viéndose los rostros._

Stygian no sabía si obedecer o no a esa orden. Su ser racional se negaba rotundamente, mientras que otra parte, más irracional, lo alentaba a ello. La niebla, entonces, se disipó un poco, como abriéndole el camino hacia donde se hallaba el incorpóreo interlocutor. Y estaba allí, en el mismo sitio donde se abrió un portal al Limbo por última vez.

A simple vista, era un unicornio alto, quizá de mayor tamaño que Starswirl, de aspecto completamente cadavérico. Ojos hundidos, inexpresivos y carentes de todo brillo de vida, ojeras pronunciadas debajo de éstos, párpados caídos y arrugados. Cascos anchos en patas flacas, unidos a un torso largo, con las costillas asomando a los costados, semi cubierto por una túnica raída y gris. Una incipiente calva alrededor de la base del cuerno, y la crin, rala y blancuzca, cubría con su maraña el cuello. Del mentón prominente y prognato, colgaba una flácida barba que había visto tiempos mejores. Las orejas peludas daban cuenta de que quizá aquel unicornio era de una raza muy antigua, perdida ya en el devenir de los siglos. Todo en él traía marca de extranjero, pero parecía extrañamente apacible, y esa serenidad inquietaba de alguna forma a Stygian.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Recuerdo que cuando me dormí, estaba en el sur de Equestria, con mis amigos. — dijo Stygian mientras daba unos pasos al frente, pero manteniendo una cautelosa distancia — ¿Quién eres tú? — le preguntó, mirando valiente y directamente a la cara de muerto del unicornio, pese al pavor que le producía esa mirada inexpresiva.

— _Un mago tan poderoso y renombrado como aquél que conjuró con otros para separarte del mundo de los inocentes, a riesgo de quedar él también atrapado. Pero yo vengo de otras orillas, de una nación lejana por tierra aunque cercana por sangre, en este presente._

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

— _Alguna vez crucé el mar, y ya no se me ocurrió volver._ — continuó el unicornio — _Por eso en mi recorrido vine a parar aquí, y entonces fue que vi cómo eras separado de tu propia sombra._

Parpadeando asombrado, el poni intentó comprender las palabras del mentado "mago". No correspondía a ninguno del que Stygian hubiera oído hablar, ni en el pasado ni en el presente.

— _No es la primera vez que presencio tal proceso. Hace tiempo asistí a una purificación muy parecida a esta, sólo que en vez de doce contra uno eran seis contra una, en las ruinas de un castillo que conoció viejas glorias años atrás. No deja de sorprenderme el poder que aquí tiene la piedad._

—Bueno… gracias a la piedad pude recuperar mi vida y a mis amigos, las Leyendas de Equestria.

— _Y tú mismo eres una leyenda. Leyenda viviente al igual que yo. Con caminos diferentes, aunque guiados por la oscuridad, puestos del lado de la sombra._

Al oír eso, Stygian se alarmó. Lo observado hasta ese momento parecía cuadrar en su cabeza: ¿este unicornio que tenía enfrente podía tratarse de un poderoso mago oscuro, un hechicero que lo había contactado allí con intenciones malévolas? Si era así, entonces Starswirl y los demás debían estar buscándolo en ese momento.

—P-pero yo ya no estoy de ese lado. — negó Stygian — He vuelto a ser yo mismo, y el problema que tuve con Starswirl y los demás… ya fue resuelto. Todo gracias a que alguien tuvo una visión distinta, comprendió mis sentimientos, y logró convencerlos de que volver a encerrarme no era el modo… — la voz del unicornio se fue apagando al notar que el semblante del unicornio se oscurecía de repente, al cerrar los ojos.

— _Ella comprendió tus sentimientos…_ — repitió, casi como un susurro, pareció enajenado por un momento — _No creo que eso sea verdad totalmente, pero hay algo que sí lo es._ — a este punto, abrió los ojos. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado enormemente — _Los sentimientos y las pasiones más intensas llevan a la manifestación de la magia más intensa. Son la base del poder y la efectividad de cualquier hechizo, si se siente con todo el ímpetu del espíritu. Incluso el más oscuro de los conjuros requiere la potencia de las emociones del conjurador. Los celos de una hermana, por dar un ejemplo, poseen una fuerza tal que es capaz de anular todas las barreras de la conciencia, y hacer emerger lo más oscuro, lo más irracional, lo más profundo del ser, motivando sentimientos antagónicos, pura fuerza. Y entonces la transforman en lo que algunos llamarían "la peor versión de sí misma", pero en realidad no es más que lo que yace aprisionado por las ataduras de la racionalidad. ¿Es racional querer implantar la noche eterna o una era de desesperanza a todo un reino, por puro egoísmo personal? No, es completamente pasional. Es un instinto primitivo, deseoso de poder, pero relegado por la evolución de las civilizaciones a un interior opresivo. Las pasiones egoístas no tienen un concepto de la otredad como totalidad. Por eso, no te importaba acabar con la esperanza y las felicidad de millones de ponis… esa otredad ajena estaba proyectada en su totalidad sobre un único individuo. Y una causa individual se convierte en colectiva._

Pese a sus esfuerzos por querer desoír ese macabro discurso, el ex poni de las sombras no podía evitar escucharlo en silencio, con una extraña admiración, mezcla de fascinación por el elaborado trasfondo de lo que el decrépito unicornio decía, y de horror por la perspectiva que éste tenía sobre lo que le había ocurrido. Además, sentía una opresión en el alma que no sabía calificar, y sentía como si le robaran las palabras. Quizá también la inquietud que le producía este personaje lo obligaba a no interrumpir su monólogo.

— _Ah, es tan común en estos tiempos que haya un alma piadosa con carácter para intervenir por un pobre desgraciado, incomprendido, y abrazado por las sombras. La compasión es la base para tratar con los conflictos menores en esta rara nación. Sólo para evitar dar la muerte, prefieren prodigar a los transgresores de la ley de la armonía un letargo sin dolor, como un sueño interminable que sin embargo está al filo de quebrarse en cualquier instante. Los aíslan, los dejan solos con su dolor, arrancados del mundo que respira. Y únicamente les permiten volver al mundo de las luces si aceptan doblegarse, negando el surgimiento de su yo irracional, aceptando que nunca podrán cambiar aquello contra lo que se rebelaron… es como vivir a la sombra, una sombra transparente, dejando en la penumbra sus deseos._

—Equestria es una nación pacífica. — defendió Stygian, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía — Estoy agradecido de poder ver la grandeza que ha alcanzado. ¿No es mejor vivir una nueva vida que estar siempre encerrado? ¿Seguir obsesionado con algo que sólo provoca destrucción? Sé que todo habría sido diferente si mis amigos hubieran entendido lo que yo quería hacer…

— _Obtener más poder a través de medios ilícitos es uno de los más livianos crímenes. Yo vengo de una nación que ha visto horrores tales que te harían temblar de apenas pensarlos. No ha tenido a una Gran Madre capaz de disipar las locuras y los desvaríos de los más degradados de espíritu. Son tragedias mucho más duras, que atañen a lo propiamente individual._

—¿Cómo cuáles? — preguntó Stygian — ¿Qué puede ser más trágico?

— _¿Qué sentido de la justicia crees que tiene Equestria?_

Stygian empezaba a molestarse de que el hechicero respondiera con preguntas a sus preguntas. No lograba comprender su retórica o el punto al que quería llegar. No obstante, no era una mala pregunta, pero antes de que pudiera formular una contestación, el viejo se le adelantó.

— _¿Crees que la justicia de la piedad puede aplicarse a la muerte? ¿El destierro podría limpiar la sangre de tus cascos si tomaras la vida de otro poni? ¿Habrías matado siendo el llamado "Poni de las Sombras"?_

La respiración del poni comenzó a acelerarse. Aquellas palabras producían una desazón increíble, la sola idea de que hubiera o no redención para el asesinato le hacía pensar que lo que él había hecho era singularmente nimio en comparación. Toda la emoción que no expresaba ese misterioso personaje estaba contenida en el corazón de Stygian, quien entonces tuvo el inusitado valor de replicarle.

—Tú has matado, ¿no?

— _Sería poco correcto decir "matar"..._ — el anciano hizo una pausa, y por primera vez parecía que pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Inspiró profundo, y exhaló con un sonido hueco — _Algún poeta dijo "todos los corceles matan lo que aman", pero pareció no contemplar que es terrible y verdadero también que todos los corceles matan lo que otro ama. Y en ambos casos, no dejan de ser asesinos. ¿Pero soy un asesino por querer venganza? ¿Soy un asesino por devolver la puñalada al que apuñaló lo que yo más amaba? La justicia no comprende la urgente necesidad de la venganza. No comprende la urgencia del ser por saciar el vacío. Y es esa falta de comprensión lo que da lugar a más atrocidades._

" _Alguna vez, mi alma fue pura y alegre. Alguna vez amé tanto como nunca amé ni volveré a amar. Es esa clase de amor que va más allá de la sentimentalidad, de lo racional o lo pasional, que no soporta la ausencia de la amada. No concibe un minuto sin ella. La noche en que hallé su cuerpo moribundo, en la que también alcancé a ver el rostro del maldito, la más grande culpa jamás escrita marcó con fuego y sangre mi espíritu. No pude hacer nada. Las autoridades no pudieron hacer nada. Nadie en quien yo realmente confiaba fue capaz de darme una respuesta, un alivio, y cada noche solitaria me atormentaba con el fantasma del recuerdo de mi amada._

" _¿Para qué rayos me servían mi poder, mi abolengo, mi magia, mi respetabilidad, si aquella que me complementaba yacía en los cascos de la muerte? Perdida mi luz, ¿qué me quedaba, más allá de las sombras tristes de mi casa, la soledad de mi lecho en un cuarto cubierto de oscuridad? La angustiosa culpa entonces tomó forma, me inyectó la obsesión de poner mi magia, cualquier tipo de magia, al servicio de hallar al otro culpable (porque el primer culpable era yo por no haberla protegido), y de hacerle pagar caro por mutilar mi felicidad de manera tan horrorosa._

" _He aquí la pasión obsesiva, que me guió por caminos cada vez más profundos. A partir de allí no hice diferencia en los libros que estudiaba, en los hechizos que practicaba. No crucé las puertas de la nigromancia porque entendía que traerla de la muerte era inútil. Pasé años buscando al asesino, y cuando finalmente lo hallé… no le di muerte._ "

Stygian había palidecido gradualmente mientras oía el trágico relato. Y el ambiente se puso cada vez más hostil, una brisa fría se volvió de repente un vendaval, las sombras se arremolinaban en este como demonios embravecidos y amorfos. Era como si todo lo exterior manifestara toda la ira, la rabia, la fuerza del relato del unicornio, quien no obstante permanecía inflexible en su voz y en su rostro, como un muerto.

— _La muerte habría sido una salida fácil para él. No bastaba para mi venganza destrozar su cuerpo infame, no quería dejar que la expiación de su crimen quedara en las garras de las bestias del otro mundo. Deseaba hacerlo sufrir en vida, cada día, cada minuto, hasta que la Parca lo viniera a buscar, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento infligido a mi esposa, para que nunca más volviera a tener paz. Que su pecho sangrara y se retorciera de tal forma que no le dejase dormir._

" _Y entonces fue cuando eché sobre él la maldición más poderosa jamás pensada. Una maldición que cumplió con mi objetivo, pero consumiendo los dos sentimientos más fuertes que yo tenía, el amor por la víctima y el odio al asesino, produciéndole una herida que jamás sanaría, y lo convertiría en un muerto en vida, incapaz de tomarla por sí mismo._

" _No me importaba si era magia negra o no. No me importaba si era un acto casi imperdonable para la moral o los valores o toda esa mierda de la ignorante sociedad. Mi alma, finalmente, estaba libre. Y ahora, ya ni siquiera recuerdo en dónde dejé mi cuerpo"_.

A pesar de lo obvio, la revelación de esas palabras impactó tanto a Stygian que le cortó casi la respiración, su boca quedó completamente abierta mientras sus ojos se abrían inusitadamente. De repente, oyó un gemido detrás de él, y entonces todo cayó en la oscuridad, fundiéndose con ella.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, Stygian se dio cuenta de que estaba en una extraña dimensión, de colores agradables e inmateriales. Y no estaba solo, ya que junto a él, la princesa Luna estaba parada, inmóvil, donde segundos antes la cubría la penumbra del templo. Su semblante serio no conseguía contrarrestar lo que sentía, pues sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. Ella había acudido al sueño también, y había escuchado las mismas palabras que Stygian.

Se miraron silenciosamente.

Era momento de despertar.


	37. Maternidad (parte 1)

**Maternidad**

 _[la más difícil aventura]_

 **Personaje:** A. K. Yearling (Daring Do)

—¿Señorita Yearling…? Oh, muchas gracias por esperar. Pase, por favor… Bien, póngase cómoda. Esto es muy importante.

—¿Y bien, cuál es su diagnóstico? ¿Es algo muy grave o qué? ¿Tiene tratamiento?

—Bueno… eso depende de cómo lo vea usted.

—¿Qué quiere decir? No me venga con ojos evasivos…

—Pues, no quisiera ser una entrometida, pero… ¿ha estado usted con algún corcel últimamente?

—¿Un corcel…? Por favor, ¡como si yo tuviera tiempo para eso! ¿Por qué me pregunta si estuve con un poni? Vaya al grano de una vez.

—Bueno, señorita Yearling, digamos que su salud está completamente bien. La razón por la que yo le preguntaba si había tenido pareja es… pues…

—¿Pues qué? No estará insinuando…

—Pues, temo que es eso, señorita Yearling. Va a tener un bebé.

—No, no es posible. ¿Lo revisó bien? ¿Está realmente segura de eso?

—Sí, todos los resultados apuntan a eso. Además, lo consulté con una especialista, que ya ha atendido muchos casos.

—No puede ser… no puede ser… ¡no puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber un error!

—Tranquilícese, señorita Yearling. Un embarazo no es el fin de su carrera. Lo importante es que sepa quién es el padre.

—¿Mi carrera? ¡Usted sabe que me juego mucho más que mi carrera como escritora con esto! ¿A mí qué me importa quién es el padre? ¡Esto es muy grave!

—No se altere, señorita, siéntese, por favor. No se ponga a dar vueltas así por la sala… ¿De verdad no lo había sospechado? ¿Las náuseas, los mareos…?

—No, por supuesto que no. Oh, demonios del Tártaro, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Tal vez podría comenzar con una respiración, inhalar y exhalar, y calmarse…

—No puedo calmarme, ¿cómo quiere que me calme? Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo lleva…

—Bueno, un embarazo normal en una yegua dura alrededor de once meses. Y creo que usted lleva más o menos un mes y medio…

—¿¡Once meses!? ¡Maldición, no puedo esperar tanto! Necesito solucionarlo ahora… cuanto antes mejor. Y creo que usted puede ayudarme.

—¿Yo? Señorita Yearling, esto es serio. No veo cómo pueda ayudarla de otra forma… ¿Por qué me mira así?

—Tiene las herramientas para quitarme este problema. Sólo dígame cuánto costará y mañana consultaré mi cuenta de bits…

—Temo que no estoy entendiéndole… Espere, ¿no estará pensando en…?

—En este momento no estoy apta para ser madre. Lo mejor será…

—¡No, señorita Yearling, por Celestia! De ninguna manera aceptaré lo que piensa pedirme. ¡Mi deber es salvar vidas!

—No se preocupe, estaría salvando la mía.

—Pero ahora no se trata sólo de usted.

—Oh, vamos, ahora no tiene más tamaño que un chícharo. No pasará nada, no se ponga así. Prefiero eso a tener problemas mayores.

—Lo siento, querida, pero cuando me gradué en Medicina hice un juramento, y tengo además un severo código de ética. No puedo permitirle que haga esto…

—¿Y por qué no? Es mi cuerpo, y yo decido.

—¡Pero es una atrocidad, señorita Yearling! ¡Es impensable, es horroroso! Y está condenado por la ley.

—Lamento decir que muchas veces tuve que ir contra de la ley en búsqueda de un bien mayor…

—No hay "bien mayor" que esté por sobre la vida de un hijo. Entiendo que no debe estar pasando por una buena situación, pero la "solución" que usted plantea no es la mejor ni la más recomendable. Podría arrepentirse toda su vida.

—Sé los riesgos que entraña, pero corro muchos más riesgos si decido seguir adelante. Usted sabe a las cosas que me enfrento, doctora, se lo he dicho porque tengo su voto de confianza.

—De todas maneras, estoy segura de que hay otra forma… Es decir, sus investigaciones llevan su tiempo, lo sé, pero puede conseguir a alguien que pueda ayudarla.

—Me temo que no es tan fácil. Además, siempre trabajo sola. ¿Y qué piensa de que, por alguna mala maniobra, pierda al bebé de todos modos?

—Ojalá y nunca pase.

—Pero entiende que él corre tanto riesgo como yo, ¿no?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que…

—Doctora, entienda que no todas las yeguas nacen para ser madres. ¿O ha sido usted madre, acaso?

—Escuche, señorita Yearling, permítame tocar su hombro y hablar de yegua a yegua. No como su doctora, sino como amiga, si quiere, o por lo menos, como una poni que se preocupa por usted. Yo no he sido madre todavía, pero sé que un hijo es un regalo de la vida. Somos hijas de nuestras madres, ¿y quién sabe si ellas nos esperaban? No obstante, nos recibieron con los cascos abiertos. Y puedo afirmar con seguridad que ellas deben estar orgullosas de nosotras.

—…

—Por favor, sólo le pido que lo piense. Piénselo muy bien, tómese un tiempo para reflexionar. Vaya a su casa esta noche, y consúltelo con usted misma, con su pareja, o con quien sea cercano. Pero evite tomar decisiones apuradas.

—Uff… está bien…

-.-.-.-

" _¿Quién ha podido ser? ¿En qué momento bajé la guardia? Oh, cielos, ahora lo recuerdo. Aquella fiesta…_ "

-.-.-.-

—A. K. Yearling, qué gusto volver a verte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No, gracias, Keeper. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio. ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta de la editorial, hace casi dos meses?

—Oh… ¿cómo olvidarla? Estabas muy bonita esa noche y… em, creo que se nos fue un poco el casco con las copas. Esa sidra de ananá deja resacas muy fuertes.

—¿Sólo resacas fuertes, dices? ¿No te parece que hubo algo más allá de las copas?

—¿Como qué? ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?

—En serio, ¿no te das cuenta de por qué he venido, Keeper?

—Pues… además de ser un buen colaborador en la revisión de tus novelas y asesor en varios asuntos… supongo que tienes algún proyecto. Eso o simplemente no tienes mucho que hacer.

—Oh, vaya, sí que me traigo un gran "proyecto". Y es un proyecto que nos incumbe a los dos.

—¿A los dos? ¿De qué se trata?

—¡¿PERO POR QUÉ NO USAS ESE GRAN CEREBRO QUE TIENES?! ¡Puedes descifrar los acertijos más difíciles del mundo pero no puedes darte cuenta de que vine porque estoy embarazada de ti!

—¡Oye, oye, oye, Yearling, cálmate un poco, no me pegues así! ¡Tengo una cita en una hora y no puedo ir todo amoratado!

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¿¡Te preocupa más una estúpida cita que este problema!?

—Ya, ya, querida, serénate un poco, no es para matarme a golpes. ¿Qué es eso del embarazo? ¿Realmente…?

—¡Claro que sí, acabo de venir del consultorio, y todavía no me lo creo!

—Oh, cielos, no sé qué decirte…

—¡Nada! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Sólo mi culpa? Vamos, querida, estábamos ebrios y todo, pero fue algo consensuado. Creo que la sidra hizo aflorar una parte de ti que no conocías, porque realmente se notaba que te gustaba…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya deja de atravesarme con esa mirada… Ok, a ver, no se trata de que sea ni tu culpa ni la mía, ni de la sidra. Ambos tenemos la responsabilidad ahora. Y como soy un poni de honor, voy a hacerme cargo…

—¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, no te toca cargar con la cosa por todo un año!

—No hables así, Yearling, un hijo es una bendición de la vida.

—¡Pero para mí es una maldición! ¡Es el peor momento de mi vida! ¡De haber sabido que esto pasaría, ni siquiera habría ido a esa maldita fiesta! Ahora mi carrera está arruinada, y no puedo quitarme de encima este asunto porque mi doctora tiene un "código de ética".

—¿Qué? Espera… no estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando…

—¿Y qué si lo estoy pensando? No puedo hacerme cargo de un potrillo, no con la vida que llevo. Lo mejor será evitarle una mala vida, ni siquiera lo sentirá. Además, es _mi_ cuerpo, y la última decisión la tendré siempre yo. ¡Y no me digas que no soy solo yo!

—Yearling, no… No le hagas eso, sé que no es el mejor momento, ni para ti ni para mí, pero… no, es horrible.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Quién eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¡No te imaginas lo que es estar en mis cascos!

—No, es cierto. Pero esa me parece una solución cobarde, además tiene muchos riesgos. Sé que pasas muchos riesgos como Daring Do, pero no tiene justificación…

—¡Aaahhh!

—Yearling, no grites así, querida. No puede ser tan terrible… Mira, hagamos lo siguiente. Me quedaré a tu lado para cuidarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Cuando el bebé nazca, te doy mi palabra de que no le faltará nada, absolutamente nada.

—No pretenderás que nos casemos, ¿verdad?

—Aunque sería lo "socialmente adecuado", sé que no puedo obligarte a tomar esa decisión. Basta con que dejes nacer al niño… o la niña… y podrás volver a tu vida normal, como sea posible.

—¿Y qué piensas decirle de mí?

—Pues… no voy a mentirle diciendo que moriste ni nada de eso. Quiero que sepa quién es su mamá, pero que entienda que… tienes que salvar a Equestria, y se te hace muy difícil cuidarlo.

—"Salvar a Equestria" es mucho decir para lo que hago, aunque se le acerca… Ah, ¿tienes algo de beber que no sea sidra de ananá? Todo esto me ha dado mucha sed.

—Por supuesto, tengo jugo de uvas, jugo de manzana, de naranja…

—De naranja, por favor.

—Muy bien, aquí está. ¿Ya estás más tranquila? Bien, entiendo que no es fácil digerir este tema, sobre todo para una poni como tú. Pero esto no puedes afrontarlo sola, es muy distinto de todas las aventuras que has tenido…

—Dime una cosa, Keeper. ¿Realmente te interesa este bebé? ¿Tienes una idea del cambio que va a traer a tu vida? ¿O no quieres que aborte sólo por un convencionalismo social?

—Querida, no creo que se trate de un "convencionalismo social".

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Crees que porque soy hembra tengo un instinto maternal nato? ¿Que para una yegua es obligación "saber ser" madre?

—Eh… pues… si te soy sincero, no sé cómo responder a esas preguntas.

—¿Entonces por qué pretenden obligarme a ser madre? Y no bajes la cabeza, mírame de frente. ¿Por qué soy una cobarde si decido que no quiero darle una mala vida a mi hijo? ¿Y cómo sé que vas a cumplir con lo que dices?

—Una oportunidad. Sólo dale una oportunidad. Por favor… Trata de tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo.

-.-.-.-

Buenas, aquí Fhix, viniendo de un bloqueo, la finalización de las clases, una mudanza, y muchas cosas. Sobre este capítulo, debo aclarar varias cosas. Por empezar, algunos pensarán que la idea da para un fic independiente, pero no tengo pensado darle demasiado desarrollo, así que será como un capítulo de dos partes dentro de esta serie, a pesar de que se salga de la línea. Por otro lado, habrán notado que la historia se compone únicamente de diálogos, y es que quiero probar justamente eso: contar una historia a través de diálogos. Luego ustedes me cuentan qué tal me quedó. Finalmente, el hecho de poner a Daring Do como protagonista es para contar la maternidad desde otro lado, desde el lado de la yegua que no se lo espera y que no lo desea, además de tocar apenitas un tema que es muy controversial en nuestros días.

Pronto estaré subiendo la parte 2, espero sus comentarios para saber qué opinan ;)


End file.
